The adventures of Starbuck
by Themightytom
Summary: Stargate Star Wars and battlestar Galactica crossover. Banished by the ancients, Starbuck returns to Earth to thwart the plans of Iblis and rescue Athena. He seals himself in a Stargate hoping to unravel whatever plan Iblis has set in motion.
1. The Hand of the Devil

Prologue

"A motion has been put forth to banish the Colonial Ascendant, Starbuck as the result of his disorderly conduct."

"Nineteen words to propose a death sentence for the crime of free expression." Challenged Starbuck. "All around is a vast whiteness, and I see you've all dressed yourselves in white. I suppose you feel that makes yourselves the instrument of righteous judgment." Three hooded figures sat on a dais before Starbuck shrouded in white, Sheba stood at his side.

"Starbuck don't badger them." Warned Sheba, "it won't help."

"Of course it will." Starbuck assured her, "This pack of would be philosophers has lost touch with the real world Sheba, I know I seem a little foolhardy but I am just doing what has to be done. Someone has to make these people remember how to ask questions."

"We will not condone the extermination of any life form." Stated one of the hooded figures, "Your sentence will be a the rational result to balance an unstable equation."

"We wish you to see the error of your ways, to help you find enlightenment." Added another, a female voice, Starbuck noted, "perhaps some day you can rejoin us Starbuck."

"Rejoin you?" scoffed Starbuck, "You mean you hope a harsh life will break down my will? Wear me down until I beg to be forgiven?"

"You require rehabilitation." Spoke a stern male voice, "You are impudent, willful, disrespectful, sacrilegious chaotic and dangerous. You would destabilize a peace that has kept terrible forces at bay for countless millennia."

"Sacrilegious?" demanded Starbuck, "nice of you to bury that in there, am I to believe that disagreement is now sacrilege? Are you so certain of your righteousness? Funny you sound like an Ori."

"We are not the Ori." Spoke the hooded woman once more, "It was a poor choice of words, the result off this unbalanced equation my colleague describes. You are a disruption in harmony Starbuck, do you deny this? "

"Is harmony a chorus of voices saying the same thing over and over?" Demanded Starbuck, "or is it voices raised in song, individuals working together in their own way. The real problem here is you don't like my tone."

"Your dissidence is harmful in the grand scheme of things." Stated the woman, "Unity of purpose is what has protected us from the great enemy. You disrupt that unity, you give their machinations purpose."

"Your enemies are legend!" shouted Starbuck, "Iblis is real, his evil is an immediate and immanent threat, you do nothing to restrain his actions while whole civilizations are at risk!"

"Iblis was properly chastened for his actions.' Retorted the second man.

"Chastened?" demanded Starbuck, "For exterminating whole galaxies? You made a deal with the devil so you wouldn't have to soil your hands."

"Were we to 'soil our hands' as you put it, we would be setting down a path of violence and chaos, that our people have strived long and hard to rise above." Replied the woman.

"Your enemies haven't risen above anything!" stated Starbuck, "How can you expect to defeat them if you don't fight?'

"the only way to win is to deny a battle." Explained the first man, "our enemy feeds on our efforts, the harder we struggle the stronger they become. It is only through rational deliberation that we may remain free of their influence."

"But you aren't free of anyone's influence!" protested Starbuck, "Their using your own methods against you, they know you won't act against them unless there is no reasonable doubt, so they move through others, so there will always be doubt."

"You seek to rationalize behavior that is irrational." Stated the first man accusingly, "You twist the truth to your liking, no single act you have presented can be considered proof off what you claim. There are constants in the universe Starbuck, and what you have presented to us simply does not add up."

"You seek to manipulate us in the manner you attribute to your enemy." Declared the woman, "perhaps you visit your own intentions on a reformed being?"

"At last!" exclaimed Starbuck, "You have regained your capacity to recognize when you are being manipulated. If I accomplish nothing else, I have accomplished that, you claim to embrace free will, all of you, yet none of you will brook any disagreement. In defending myself before you, I am accused of manipulation. Consider this your honors." Starbuck spat the title mockingly, "The only way to win is to avoid a battle, to avoid a conflict of ideologies. How do you avoid that conflict if an opposing idealogy is built upon that very idea?"

There was silence and finally the second hooded man spoke.

"Discussion is ended. I move that we banish Starbuck to the mortal realm/"

"I second that motion with the amendment that Starbuck be permitted to retain his memories, that even in his banishment, he may have an opportunity to reform his ways."

"What if I don't choose to be banished?" demanded Starbuck hotly, "You can't take action without a group consensus, this vote is an illusion."

"I could elect to fight you." Commented the second man in a dark voice, "And we would battle for all eternity, thus would you be removed from our presence."

"I was wondering why they would let someone like you sit in judgment of another Baltar." Spat Starbuck "You can lower that hood your not fooling anyone, Oma, Janus, I know who you are lets put all the cards on the table here."

In response his three accusers lowered their hoods.

"Since you seem committed to an eternity of conflict one way or another, what will you choose Starbuck." Asked Oma resignedly.

"Well firstly, your little ploy with Baltar won't work on me." Replied Starbuck, "If he attacks, I won't fight back." Starbuck fixed an eye on Baltar, "And then you will be a murderer Baltar. You will stand judgement, I wonder who they would find to battle you." Baltar swallowed. "I think I hear a line forming." Said Starbuck scornfully, "And when will that end Oma, battle after battle after battle, until your harmony is disrupted beyond hope of recovery. If I really wanted this discord you have accused me of, you would have just offered it to me on a silver platter. Your kind have no talent for this kind of thing really."

"How do you propose we resolve this?" Demanded Oma irritably, "If you believe yourself so much more able."

"I will VOLUNTARILY descend." Began Starbuck, raising a hand to silence Sheba's objection, "provided as you say I am permitted to retain my memory, and my body at my moment of ascension. My condition however is I may choose the location to which I descend."

"What does that gain you?" Demanded Baltar irritably, "She has offered you that already you argumentative fool!"

"Contain yourself Baltar." Snapped Oma, "Your position here is conditional, if this situation cannot be resolved you will be returned to where we found you."

Baltar rolled his eyes and kept silent. Satisfied Oma turned back to Starbuck, and Janus sat back regarding him with a calculating gaze.

"At the precise moment off your ascension, you were a being of energy." Observed Janus, "Lacking the stability to complete your transformation, without our help you would have dissipated. As we would grant no such help, this condition would gain you nothing, you would still descend to a mortal body."

"A mortal body significantly enhanced over the body I was born with." Replied Starbuck carefully, "Longer lifespan, healing ability, your people greatly advanced ours before we began our transformation."

"You would prolong your life, that is understandable." Stated Janus, "but your choice of words was deliberate, why the moment off your ascension and not simply to an advanced human form?"

"Well that is because of the location I am going to choose." Replied Starbuck with a gleam in his eye, "You see I still intend to prove to you that iblis is up to something, and if you fear what I could do as an ascended being well, I'll just have to figure it out the old fashioned way."

Janus blinked suddenly. "Do you intend…."

"That's right." Said Starbuck, "Put me in the buffer on Earth's Stargate. Iblis buried it for a reason, and he intends to come back for it. Even if matter can't travel both ways energy can, and I intend to see exactly what Iblis wants coming to Earth."

"I vote we agree to his terms." Said Baltar suddenly. He grinned evilly, "This should provide solution satisfactory to all parties. Discord among ascendeds will be over, Starbuck is free to continue his quest on a mortal plain…."

"…and you remain ascended." Finished Sheba sourly.

"The lesser of two evils?" Baltar asked the unspoken question, steepling his hands. "Perhaps. He answered meeting her gaze.

"I second the motion on the floor." Said Sheba reluctantly, and as Oma, Janus, and Baltar all voiced their agreement, Starbuck turned to Sheba was trying to suppress her tears.

"Don't cruel Sheba, this is what I want." He said, "I can't shake the feeling that whatever went down on new Kobol, Adama and Cain can take care of themselves but Athena…"

Understanding dawned in Sheba's mind. She knew first hand the danger iblis posed, she had succumbed to it, and she had thought Starbuck's passion for opposing Iblis was derived from the same source, but looking at him now, she saw him ffired by a different cause.

"You'll find her Starbuck." Sheba assured her, "We'll find her." Sheba amended, "I won't rest Starbuck, I'll be watching, vigilant, and if a way to help presents itself…"

"The time is at hand." Interrupted Janus, "Further permutation must not be allowed. This equation must reach its conclusion."

"I will do it." Said Baltar suddenly, "Sheba is affected by his discord and well, I was prepared to be his executioner, I suppose this is the logical discharge of my obligations."

With no further objections Starbuck found himself standing in the desert atop a round stone platform. As he looked down he realized it the coverstones the natives had placed upon the Stargate.

"You stand upon the grave of the future." Baltar observed casually as he ccircled Starbuck,

"I suppose your going to start gloating.' Said Starbuck resigned, "You msut be loving this."

"On the contrary/" snapped Baltar, "Do you think I look forward to spending eternity with those pedantic fools?"

"The price of power.' Said Starbuck wryly, "You want to live forever but you can't choose your neighbors."

"indeed." Said Baltar sourly

"Listen Baltar, lets not start having a moment here. You destroyed the colonies. Your still a traitor in my mind, and you always will be." Stated Starbuck, then he looked at the stars shining brightly above them. "Still I suppose if it's a choice between you and Iblis…"

"Do you imagine I intend to misuse my ascension?" demanded Baltar coldly, "Do you propose this is all part of some elaborate plot to control, to dominate?" Starbuck blinked at the resentment in the man's voice.

"Isn't it?" asked Starbuck staring him the eye, "Are you saying I should trust you to be something other than a traitor?"

"Millennia have passed Starbuck." Said Baltar tiredly, "Ovver the long centuries I have learned much of evil, I have thought much about what I did and why. Do you know what I believe?"

"I thought the condemned were to be the confessors." Commented Starbuck uncomfortably, but Baltar would not be silenced.

"I believe I did what I did… because I felt I could do things better." Said baltar looking up thoughtfully, "The cylons were a means to an end, I was to control mankind build a brave new world." His tone soured, "Then they betrayed me, treated me like a puppet, used me against the rest of you, and you," he stabbed a finger at Starbuck, "had the audacity to survive, they demanded I kill you in payment for my life, and you refused to permit victory." He dropped his hand and paused as if struck by a sudden thought, "What utter lunacy it must have appeared, no wonder Lucifer thought us deranged." Then his countenance hardened once again. "It was never the Cylons Starbuck, it was iblis, that cursed whispering ambition, that simpering temptor, I was his unwilling servant and he cast me off like some common…"

"Look Baltar…" interrupted Starbuck, "I really don't care. I'm trying to face the music here, you know? Live as a mortal once more? Begin my slow march to death and old age? If we could just pull the spotlight over here long enough for me to go? I mean I don't mean to be rude but this IS my moment."

"Very well." replied Baltar irritably, "You heroes have no patience. I merely meant to say, that we will never be friends Starbuck, but we may have an understanding, an alliance. We have a common foe, you and I, in Iblis. Because of that I respect what you are doing." He laughed harshly, "Perhaps I may even help some time."

"Well I'm as eager as the next guy to give a man a second chance Baltar." Starbuck tossed back, "You do what you have to, don't do me any favors, now lets get this over with."

Baltar gave a dismissive flick of his fingers, and Starbuck faded before him. Squatting in the sand, baltar thrus an arm into the ground and for the briefest moment the sand lit up.

"Godspeed Starbuck." whispered baltar, "You carry the hopes of us all."

Running his tongue over his teeth at the peculiar sensation those words gave him, Baltar stood. looked once more at the stars, and vanished into the night. beneath the sand, the future awaited.


	2. Saga of a Starbuck

Chapter 1

"My name is Starbuck and I'm here to save the universe. " said Starbuck peering at the round smooth stone he now held. "If anybody hears my story, make sure you start with that." He glanced at the star gate behind him, at the rubble around him. He raised the stone to his mouth, knowing that it would pick up his every action wherever he held it, but needing the reassurance, the feeling of control. "I was cast out by fools who thought I had nothing to offer. They had no idea what riches I really have. I'll show them, I'll show them what its all really about."

"Some would say I gave up the wonders of the universe! The funny thing about a universe, is you can take it with you. You throw out a word like universe, and people think stars and galaxies, and comets and meteors, no, my universe is more than that,"

He paused and wet his lips.

"You see my universe is named Athena. She's out there somewhere with her dark hair and bottomless eyes. She's out there trying to be brave in the face of unspeakable terrors. She is everything to me that matters, and without her, nothing else is real. As long as I carry that with me, well, I still have something left."

He took a look at the stone in his hand. "They threw a little gem like you down there didn't they? How can a man guess value if he looks at you and sees just a stone? I'll take you with me then, you'll see what I see, do what I do and know what I know. Watch me save the universe."

Shoving the stone into his pocket he set off down the debris ridden corridor.8

***

"C'mon Chewie put your back into it!" grunted Han harshly. His companion snuffled derisively and shoved. The two were hard at work pushing a bulky piece off equipment up the ramp of a battered stock freighter. Han whipped an arm across his sweaty forehead and straightened the wide brimmed hat he wore. While a thin and ancient looking grav lift bore much of the weight, Han and his partner were doing their best to shift the crate up the ramp. "Look, if its too much for you we'll just unload some of these babies and bring 'em in after." At the answering roar Han swore, "Don't take that tone with me buddy, I'll spark you into the middle of next week!"

"Hey!" called Starbuck approaching them, "Hey, can you give me a hand? I could use a lift!" Han spun around and in a smooth motion his blaster was trained on Starbuck, Starbuck's eyes widened and he raised his hands. Chewie grunted as he suddenly bore the full weight of the crate.

"Now hold on, I'm not …" Starbuck was interrupted as Chewie stumbled with a groan and dove out of the way. The bulky Crate rolled down the ramp behind han. Han turned and gave a yelp. Holding onto his hat han sprinted forward down the ramp with the crate looming behind him, he stumbled and the ground collapsed beneath him, the crate lumbering through the space he had been a moment before. Hurredly Starbuck and Chewie raced to help, only for Han to prop himself up from a man sized hole in the ground.

"Frak I thought you'd been crushed!" said Starbuck in relief. Han shook away Chewie's helpful arms.

"Get off me you walking carpet, and you, you better explain yourself or the next words out of your mouth will be "Oh god, he shot me."

"hey I don't want any trouble." Said Starbuck raising his hands once more, "I just wanted to see if I could get a lift off this rock you know? Get back to civilization."

"How'd you get out here anyway?" Demanded Han suspiciously, "Nobody comes here anymore, there are sentries all over the system."

"Right." Answered Starbuck thinking fast, "That's what happened to my ship. I was shot down a few months ago, and I made my way here hoping to find something I could use in.." he looked back at the crumbling ruins, "These old ruins."

Han eyed the man shrewdly. "Is that so? Well it must have been rough going over all that terrain. How far away did you say your ship was."

"Oh quite a ways." Said Starbuck dismissively, "I've been travelling for so long I couldn't tell you how far, what direction, its easy to get turned around."

"You should watch for landmarks." Said Han acidly, "You'd realize your on a kriffing island." Chewie huffed amused. "No way you're getting a ride with us pal, we don't take charity cases and we don't take liars. Get lost, and hand over that weapon at your side too. I don't need to be watching over my shoulder while I load up."

"Wait, just hold on a second!" protested Starbuck as he carefully placed the Zat on the ground, "I can explain. I didn't come by ship."

"That's rich." Chortled Han, "did you swim?"

"No, " said Starbuck carefully, "There is a device down below in the ruins. Its called a Star gate. It's a portal to another planet, but its broken. I came through from another galaxy, and got stuck here."

"You expect me to buy that?" demanded Han incredulously.

"No, I expect you to sell it. " said Starbuck cagily, "You see I don't know much about this place, but I know a businessman when I see him. You look like a man who might make a bit of profit from various…odds and ends lying about."

"Listen pal, all I deal in is legitimate salvage…" began Han

"Hey there's no need to explain it to me." Said Starbuck expansively, "I'm new around here but I suppose most places have sort of a taboo against grave robbing, and a place like this might be considered a grave." He continued hurriedly at han's darkening expression, "But men like us, we're a little above superstitions and hokey religions, am I right?" Seeing Han relax a little Starbuck kept one hand in the air, and carefully reached into a pocket. "Now what I have here isn't a weapon," he began as Han tensed "I already dropped my gun just take a look at this."

"Whoop de kriffing doo, a stone." Said Han, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

"Its not a stone pal, it's a transmitter. There's a relay device. If you scan for subspace signals you see a nice clear signal beaming to parts unknown." Said Starbuck, "This is just a little souvenir, to you know, document my story, but its an example of what I have to offer."

"I'm listening…" said Han

"I happened to notice that crate you are loading is jam packed full of drone weapons." Starbuck revealed at last, "That tells me your in the market for some advanced tech."

"I figured lord Thrawn could use a little extra ammo." Han said defensively, "I just happened to stumble on a cheap supply. They ARE difficult to manufacture. If these ones are just lying around, why not put them to use, with a little profit on the side?"

"Perfectly understandable." said Starbuck, "And here's my offer. I'm finding myself a little short on both cash, and a ride, what I have in abundance, is knowledge. "he lowered his left hand at lot which was starting to ache, "You see the drones are not the most valuable thing in these ruins. If you'd known that I'm sure we wouldn't be having this conversation, and I mean LITERALLY, we wouldn't because the device that transported me here from another galaxy is sitting beneath us. If I identify technology for you, you give me a ride, and half the profits, sort of a finder's fee."

"If you have a device like that why do you need a ride?" asked Han.

"The control interface for the device is missing or buried under all this rock." Starbuck explained, "I can't go back and besides, I came here looking for somebody."

"You know what save it." Han interrupted, "I don't need no drama mucking up my life now, I'm too old for that. Just so me what you think is worth having and I'll tell you if this little partnership will work out, say, what guarantee do you have that I won't shoot you in the back,"

"Well you could say I'm a bit of a gambler." Said Starbuck, "And as any gambler knows, its not about playing the game, its about playing the players. You get to be a pretty decent judge of character when the stakes are high."

"I hear that." Said Han with a glance at the falcon, "Chewie you stand watch, if I catch you sleeping I'll singe the fur off your mangy hide." The wookiee gave a resentful whuffle

"Its an old joke." He assured Starbuck, "Chewie never messes up, iff he did I'd just sell him, and he won't find a better master out there."

"Is he a slave?" asked Starbuck in a neutral voice.

"All non humans are slaves, "said Han, "Near humans too, until the Chiss got involved."

"Involved in what?" asked Starbuck as they clambered over the rubble, somehow Han managed it with his blaster still leveled at Starbuck's back. "I'm new around here remember?"

"The galaxy's been in an uproar for the last half century." Said Han grimly, "The wraith, Ra, Vong the Cylons, and finally Anubis. They laid waste to half the galaxy until finally the Moffs stopped bickering long enough to put Thrawn back in charge. He cleaned up their mess and booted them. Thrawn didn't want power, he just wanted order, but after he put down Anubis, he finally accepted the role of Emperor."

"'Accepted'" mused Starbuck, "How gracious of him." He clambered over a rock pile and han followed still keeping his blaster trained on Starbuck.

"Hey don't go shooting your mouth off." Snapped han, "You have no idea what we've been through. We had a strong, unified galaxy until a bunch of mongrels betrayed us and opened the door for one intergalactic invader after another. Half the galaxy was in ruin before Thrawn stepped up and drew a line. He pushed that line back across our galaxy and he holds it even today, so the rest of us can live in peace. We begged him to be our emperor for years before he accepted, no man's done more for this galaxy than he has."

"Woah take it easy!" said Starbuck glancing back, "I'm just saying for a man to be "offered" control of an entire galaxy, even more unusual for him to refuse."

"Well things don't work like that around here." Han replied severely as Starbuck splashed down into a flooded corridor, "You be sure you know what your talking about before you throw out your little opinion."

"So why drones?" asked Starbuck after an awkward silence, "You guys still sue those here?"

"Well not exactly 'still'" answered Han, "Anubis started using them against the Vong because energy weapons were proving useless. That's how the Cylons got crushed, they didn't adapt. Thrawn got a hold of the design, and they have been in use ever since, but they're expensive as hell to produce. Me and Chewie found this place during an old smuggling run gone bad, and when we realized where we were and sure enough, we found a ruined copy of New Imperial city."

"New imperial city?" asked Starbuck as they approached the gateroom. The lights in the hall flickered to life, some gave up after a moment, others continued to glow dimly.

"First imperial city was destroyed when Ra blew Byss with the centerpoint weapon." Explained Han, "When Thrawn captured the stronghold of Anubis he chose to make it the new capitol, barring the Death Star II it's the safest place in the universe and the travelling home of the Imperial senate as well."

"What in the name of Zeus is bigger than a city ship?" Starbuck wanted to know, "The Death Star II?"

"Well it was renamed The Dawn Star when it was re-comissioned." Han amended hastily, "Only us old-timers remember its original name, Palpatine used the first Death star to blow up several wraith held worlds, including Alderaan. He died on board but he already started the second one. It was two thirds built before Thrawn took over. Thrawn used it a few times, it could decide any battle but only be in one place. He never wanted to use it but when it became obvious the Vong would not stay in the containment zone, he blew up their new home world."

"Well my friend we have arrived at last." Said Starbuck jovially gesturing at the door before him. "After you."

Han eyed him for a moment and Starbuck preceded him without batting an eye.

"You know if we're going to be partners, we're going to have to learn to trust each other." He chastised.

"All I see is a room full of junk and a big sculpture." Said Han doubtfully.

"Oh this is no sculpture my friend." Starbuck said picking his way over to the star gate, "This little baby will open up a whole new world."


	3. Greetings from the Milky Way

Chapter 2

"**I was cast out by fools who thought I had nothing to offer. They had no idea what riches I really have. I'll show them, I'll show them what its all really about. My name is Starbuck and I'm here to save the universe."**

"**I arrived on Core Ascendant and found the place a ruins. I wanted to know what Iblis was up to? Well this is it. I've fallen in with a smuggler named Han Solo, I figure maybe if I throw in my lot with him, I can get the lay of the land here, see what's happened, where things went wrong, and then maybe, just maybe, I can go back and undo it."**

The Millenium Falcon burst out of hyperspace with a flash of light. It hurdled towards the planet Kashyyk.

"Hey Starbuck get up here, we're about to dock." Han called. Flipping off the intercom he turned to Chewie, "I don't think this guys gonna work out Chewie, I'm half tempted to leave him here when we're done."

Chewie gave a growl reminding Han he had made a promise.

"Right, I'll give him his share, but I never promised he could sign on, I don't think I like the guys style." Chewie huffed an amused reply.

"No its not because I lost the game! It was beginner's luck, the guy's never even played before!"

Chewie began preparing the Falcon for its approach as he answered tactfully.

"No, he's nothing like me and if he were, why would that be a reason to dislike him?" Han demanded, "I'm a swell guy, people like me!" At Chewie's retort, Han said,

"Well you don't count anyway."

Preceded by the sound of pounding footsteps in the corridor Starbuck at last made his appearance.

"What's up boss?" he inquired cheerfully leaning Chewie's chair and peering out the cockpit window. Before them the brownish green orb of kashyyk turned slowly. Coming up over the horizon dozens of large ships could be seen clustered around a space station from appeared to dangle a large thread. As starbuck watched a car seemed to drop down from the station and after a moment, disappeared down into the cloud cover below.

"Lords of Kobol what is that?" he breathed

"What's the matter kid you never seen a skyhook?" Han asked smugly. It DID rankle him that the little upstart had already been able to beat him at Sabacc, but they had played for hours, Han winning every time, so he supposed it was little bit overdue, if only that stupid Wookiee would stop rubbing it in…

"Well I mean I read about them in history books, back before the colonies really got into space, but we stopped using them long before I was born." Replied Starbuck, "And the ancients just beamed whatever they wanted up from the surface with ring transporters."

"I guess we must look like backward yokels to you." Gritted Han.

"No not at all!" Starbuck replied hastily, "The engineering of this is amazing, I mean the sheer scale! Let me tell you Han when you guys build you don't mess around, why that station's the size of a battlestar!"

Han returned to his duties somewhat mollified. Starbuck kept an eye on him as he worked the controls of the Falcon. Starbuck had given Han a quick overview, explaining that he had come from colonies the cylons had destroyed in their home galaxy. He hadn't really gone into his time as an ascended being, acutely aware that Han would deem him a lunatic. As the Falcon flew smoothly into a docking bay and settled to the ground, Starbuck felt a ripple of anticipation. Through the windows he could see a somewhat dimly lit bay with several ships in different berths. Humans and aliens of different species moved about their duties and Starbuck recognized this as a port of call.

"This is my kind of place." He said aloud, "Lots of local color."

"Some of that local color will eat you alive." Han warned him, "Stick close to me until you learn the ropes."

"Hey I can take care of myself." Said Starbuck amiably.

"Fine but if you get yourself killed I'm taking your share." Han replied.

"Well maybe I could use someone to show me the ropes." Starbuck decided as he realized that if wasn't present during the negotiations he would have little idea of what his share actually was.

"First things first." Said Han, "Keep one hand on your blast// er Zat thingey." He pointed at the Zatniccketel, "Don't talk to anyone you don't need to." They began to descend down the ramp and out into the landing bay. Chewie followed them."

"I guess you don't need a blaster." Starbuck observed to the Wookiee. Chewie clarified that Aliens were not allowed to go armed, but that if need be he had a bowcaster on the falcon that Han let him keep.

"I'm a sentimental fool." Deadpanned Han, "The others say, 'Don't trust the aliens' I say 'The alien who could rip me apart in my sleep but hasn't is the alien I won't argue with over weapons. Besides, Chewie knows if I died he'd never find a better master."

"You know you keep saying that." Starbuck observed suspiciously, "Almost like you're expecting to die any day now."

"You really ARE new around here aren't you." Han retorted.

***

"Where are you taking this… thing." Demanded the customs official with obvious disdain.

"he's a Wookiee." Han answered irritably, "You know, native to the planet below?"

"Not after their cylon friends got through with it." Sneered the customs agent, "No aliens are allowed out of the docking bay unaccompanied."

"What are we chopped Daggit?" Starbuck chimed in.

"I have no idea what a Daggit is…" said the customs agent "But your witticism has bought you a visitation restriction. You are all to wear these bracelets for the duration of your time on this station. A simultaneous electrical charge will be issued to all three of you should you attempt to remove the bracelets, or be involved in any… unpleasantness on station." He looked at Han, "Maybe next time you'll think before bringing your little pet into a place meant for civilized people."

"What did he mean about the Cylons, what did they do?" Demanded Starbuck.

"During the war the rebellion allied themselves with the Cylons." Han explained, "Cylons had a problem with humans and the rebellion was mostly aliens who were sick of Imperial rule. It bit them in the end when the Cylons felt they had enough of a beach head they let it out that they were after all organic life. If the Vong hadn't shown up we might have had some real trouble from them, but as it was when they foundd themselves caught between the Vong and the restored Empire, the Cylons tried a scorched ground move, and burned several of their own planets. Kashyyk used to be overgrown with trees a thousand feet high, now there's nothing taller than a bush down there and Wookiees are few and far between."

Chewie gave a defiant roar.

"yeah those bushes are growing back, and the Wookies will come back some day." Han agreed clapping an arm around his friend. "In the meantime he sticks by me, because I treat him good."

"Do we really have to wear these?" Starbuck demanded holding up the bracelet. "it's a little embarrassing."

"yeah you do look like kind of a fool." Said Han holding up a bracelet free hand, "Maybe someday I'll show you how to remove them without killing yourself.

They made their way to a crowded cantina. Where the landing bay had been crowded with aliens, the interior levels of the station seemed nearly all human. It seemed most owners were unwilling to be shackled for their slaves. Starbuck was surprised to see a number of blue and green skinned humans milling about.

"Near humans became socially acceptable after they saved our bacon from the Vong and the Cylons." Han said, "In the old empire they were treated a little less kindly but it's a little hard to discriminate against the same race as your supreme ruler. Now the fellow we're about to meet is as smooth as they come so keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking."

"han are you telling stories about me again?" bellowed a deep voice. Starbuck turned to regard a dark man with black oily hair and a neatly trimmed mustache saunter smoothly towards them. The man was dressed fashionably and wore a cape that reminded Starbuck of his colonial military dress uniform. "Lando Calrissian." The man introduced himself, "Don't listen to a thing this old pirate tells you, it wasn't me."

"Relax Lando, he doesn't have anything you want, your dealing with me." Said Han tiredly, "Lets get a table."

Lando eyed Starbuck shrewdly as they sat down, and Starbuck returned the favor. After a moment of sizing each other up, Han cleared his throat and looked expectantly at lando. Lando straightened in his chair and put up a hand. A waitress immediately came over. "First round's on me gentleman." After a moment he flicked a finger at Chewie, "Except for him of course, "

Han bristled, and Starbuck crossed his arms. Finally lando relented and said "Fine get him whatever he wants." Chewie indicated that a filtered water would be fine. "So Boys, tell me you have what you promised."

"Oh we have that." Said Han archly, "And a quite a little bit more."

"A full shipment?" asked Lando incredulously, "Well I'll be damned, you're gonna make me rich Han old buddy, whats this talk about more, how many crates we talking here?"

"Six crates, and more where they came from." Clarified Han, "But my new associate here tells me there is a lot more down there and he claims he can identify it and what it does."

"Really?" asked lando doubtfully, "and who might you be? The last I heard the Empire's best scientists were picking apart Imperial city, which by all accounts is just a knockoff of the ruins of Coruscant."

"Well I'm no expert..." began Starbuck..." Look i told you about the Stargate right?" he said to han who was looking at him cynically. "The communications devices?" He pulled it out and handed it to Lando.

**"My name is Lando Calrissan, I'm a wanted man. A few years back I deserted my post in the heat of battle, when my commanding officer ordered us to die a meaningless death. That man became Emperor, and I became an outcast. Someday the galaxy may forgive me, but first I have to forgive myself."**

"Now i should warn you..." said Starbuck as Lando examined the odd stone, "It doesn't look like much, but right now its broadcasting your thoughts to a reciever in another galaxy. They used it as sort of a news program, you know? Send a correspondent of somewhere and it reports back." Lando dropped it on the table.

"Your telling me that thing can read my thoughts?" he demanded tensely

"Well sure, but what do you care about someone in another galaxy anyway?" asked Starbuck mildly, all the while guaging his reaction, "Besides someone else would have to have a compatible stone. More than that they wouldn't process the signal conciously, they'd ahve to go to sleep, to them it would just be like a dream.. an impression."

"What good is that?" asked lando laughing uneasily, "Who'd want to dream about me?"

"Well..." said Starbuck taking the stone back, "No offense but I don't think it was designed just for. No ofense," he said putting up a hand as lando shot him a dirty look, "I'm sure your life is fascinating, anyway its low level unless you attach the stone to the relay, then it's powerful enough to impose on a concious reciever."

"Like mind control?" lando asked stroking his chin, "Hey yeah I can see how that would fetch a profit..."

"Well.. this one's not for sale." said Starbuck, "But I'm sure there's more." he added quickly, "The governors and elders of each city would use them to stay in tocuh, hold conclaves, that kind of thing."

"Wait a minute why am I even lsitening to any of this?" Demanded lando, "Han its a fairy tale, how can he prove this?"

"Well..." said Han clearing his throat, "Chewie rigged the Falcons sensors and we found a micro hypercom signal transmitting from this little device. Theres a bigger one back at the ruins. Its on a really exotic band, we'd never have picked it up if he hadn't told us what to look for.

"So what?" demanded Lando, "That could be any kind of signal, doing who knows what?"

"Thats why I wouldn't let the big one near the falcon." said Han, "I kept this little number myself to bring to you, and then i started ahving dreams. "

"Dreams?" asked Lando doubtfully, "Whats got into you, you sound like you're a jedi mster all of a sudden."

"You know i don't believe in any of that hokey stuff." said Han, the thing is it was so vivid... so alien..." He leaned in, "Lando I dreamed for several nights about being a vid producer on a primitive alien world. They were in year 1983 lando, thats how backwards they were, their whole civilization has only been around for 2000 years! I was trying to launch this show, "Battlestar Galactica" and I couldn't get any support except through some religious group, I needed the break, I mean I had other shows, one about a talking landspeeder, one about a flying device called a "Helicopter"... really outlandish stuff Lando, but I was THERE."

"Once he had enough of Glen's life, he gave me the stone back." said Starbuck wryly, "It keys to whoever touched it last. I need my story to be told for my own reasons."

"Fine so what do youw ant from me?" demanded lando, "I can sell those drones to my friend at military supply, I might have a friend or two in the communications industry..."

"No Lando, we want more than that." said Han, "We want wookiees."

"Wookiees?" Demanded Lando, "Whatever for?"

"This is a big job lando, that place needs to be excavated, artifacts catalogued, and who can we trust with something like this?" demanded Han, "Nobody will miss a crew of wookiees and some equipment."

"You would trust a crew of wookiees?" asked lando skeptically, "No ofense Chewie, but government regulations don't alow congregation of more than three in any one place."

"Thrawn is trying to depopulate them out of existence." said Han, "The Wookiees know this whole terraform project is an act, with these regualtions, their population will never recover from the bombardment. Thats why inknow i can trust them lando, they need this."

"How many are we talking about here?" asked Lando surprised, "How many do you need to excavate a city han?"

Han sat back and grinned at Chewie, "Lots."


	4. Deals In Space

**Chapter 3**

"**I was cast out by fools who thought I had nothing to offer. They had no idea what riches I really have. I'll show them, I'll show them what its all really about. My name is Starbuck and I'm here to save the universe."**

**It has been over a month since I gave up ascension, I haven't regretted it for one minute. Free of the shackles of dull minds, free of their watchful presence. I'm a man of action, and there's a war on, I should never have given up my humanity.**

**With corporeal existence comes once more a flood of emotions, I had to get used to that. I was on autopilot when I first arrived, taking up the old role like putting on an old pair of shoes, but its starting to hit home, I FEEL again! My perceptions are colored once more by worry and doubt and desire. More than anything else I worry., one nagging question has begun to rise among all others.**

**What happened to Adama?**

"This is a good guy." Slurred Lando, draping an arm over Han's shoulders. "Chewies a good guy too, only…" he leaned over the table towards Starbuck and winked, "he's not a guy. He's a it! No offense it." He said apologetically to Chewie who pointed looked at the ceiling."

"Lando I think you need to take it easy." Said Starbuck, "Tell you what, lets get something to eat. Its on me." He beckoned an exasperated waitress over. She shot a wary glance at Lando but at Starbuck's insistence. "Miss I'm afraid I'm new to these parts, but we're all a little hungry, what do you recommend for my friend here?" he said putting all the charm he could muster into his request."

"A backbone and some self respect." quipped the waitress without missing a beat..

"Hey, sweetie." said Lando, doing his best to enunciate the word to inject seriousness., "I'm Lando Calrissian! Lando Calrissian! Right kriffing here!" he jerked two thumbs towards his face and beamed. "Calrissian doesn't need self respect, self respect needs Calrissian!"

"Lando Calrissian doesn't do pushups," added a new voice, "He pushes kashyyk DOWN."

"Wedge!" Han greeted unenthusiastically, he gingerly removed Lando's sweaty arm, and free of his support Lando sank to the table burying his head in his hands. "What took you so long?"

Ignoring Han's remark, Wedge addressed the waitress, "Just bring us some nerf crisps, its on me." He assured Starbucks who was now eyeing him curiously.

"So Wedge was it? I gather you're the man we've been waiting for." Said Starbuck shooting a glance at Han who nodded. "You got a line on a ship and some workers?"

"That would be me." Said Wedge, "Not many people have needs as… specific as yours." He said "So I'm a little curious why you wouldn't just put out a call for work."

"Well we want this to be a little bit… discrete." Clarified Han, "Word gets out too quickly you know people might get the wrong idea. The empire watches droid activity like a hawk since the Cylon war, and we need to move a little quickly if you know what I mean."

"I really don't." replied Wedge, "But Lando's message was pretty specific, and I think I have what you're looking for. I can have everything you need by the end of the month."

"That's too long." Said Starbuck, "This is a side venture for me, I need the capitol, but I also need to get things done."

"Best I can do." Said Wedge apologetically, "My contacts are committed elsewhere."

"Than un-commit them." Starbuck suggested, "I'm sure Lando explained that this was worth the effort."

"Lando said it 'Might' be something." Said Wedge, "He doesn't look like he's in any condition to provide any clarification, so why don't you fill me in a little more."

"Well.." began Starbuck, but the waitress had arrived. She placed a plate of some deep fried substance before the skeptical Starbuck. Han reached out and grabbed a handful. Starbuck suddenly noticed Han used his left hand to do so, and that his right hand, though seemingly relaxed, was hidden below the table. The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise. He scrutinized Wedge and the man returned his gaze unflinchingly. Starbuck recognized a soldier when he saw one, and he suddenly made a connection.

"You're either military or ex-military." He observed, "Fighter pilot am I right?" Wedge tensed suddenly.

"I thought I recognized you." He said to Han. You were on Yavin with that kid and General Kenobi."

"And you're rebel scum." Han shot back, "Tell me why I don't blast you now and claim the reward."

The distinctive Zing of a ZatNicketel opening drew Han's attention. Starbuck, had adopted a similar position, but to han's chagrin, he couldn't tell who Starbuck had his Zat pointed at. Wedge for his part kept his ahnds on the table. He deliberately grabbed a handful of nerf tips.

"We're not scum." He said quietly, "We just wanted freedom for all sentients. The Cylons betrayed us."

"I'm sure the Wookiees below understand completely." Snapped han, Chewie growled softly. Han's eyes flicked to him, "You what?"

"he knows we were there too." Said Wedge, "The Empire considered kashyyk an acceptable loss, and in fact evacuated forces they knew they would lose. We came in and did our best to hold the line, but against 20 base stars…"

"First I've heard of it." Han scoffed, but now the wheels in his head were turning. It wasn't a state secret that the imperial information network wasn't always on the up and up, and if Chewie knew about this… Han shook his head.

"How do you think I can lay hands on a boatload of wookiees so quickly?" Wedge asked carefully, "They were evacuated. We lost a lot of good men, and probably any chance of defeating the empire, fighting a holding action we knew would fail. The record speaks for itself Han, one minute we're a threat the next we're gone. We decided our war plans weren't worth sacrificing a planet full of innocent civilians. Can your empire say the same?"

"Alright I'm no patriot," he said at last. He put his hands back above the table. Starbuck did likewise after a moment. "So this crew of yours…"

"We can have them here in a few days." Wedge assured, turning to Starbuck, "If you found what I think you have it might be a second chance for all of us."

"Right." Said Starbuck, maybe during the war you didn't have some of the same.. opportunities as the Empire, you're looking to level the playing field."

"We have plenty of financial resources." Wedge said turning to Han, "You'll be well paid, but we need to get there and take what we can before Thrawn figures out what is going on."

"Lets discuss this somewhere a little more private." Said han glancing coolly around the cantina, "Throw too many of the wrong words around in public and people might start getting the wrong idea you know? Chewie help Lando up."

"Seems a bit out of character for Calrissian to go belly up so early." Sid Wedge, "How many's he had?"

"That's his second." Said Han, nodding towards the tall nearly untouched cocktail, "It is a bit strange I think something's eating him." Han casually tossed some coin onto the table, and Wedge did likewise. Starbuck rose and followed the two men out the door. The waitress moved in to collect the tab and glanced over her shoulder. She froze for an instant, and shook herself. She chided herself, as for a second she had thought she saw Calrissian crack an eye open, more than that she had thought she saw the eye flash yellow for a brief moment. Glancing again she saw him limp upon the Wookiee's shoulder and convinced herself it must have been the light.

***

Chewie was pecking away at a computer terminal in the cockpit, with Starbuck leaning over his shoulder when han found them.

"Deal's all set, in fact we might be able to deliver one of your conditions early." Han said, "Wedge was pretty impressed when I showed him that stone ring of yours. The Rebels are taking this seriously enough that they want to send one of their last frigates to Coruscant with us. A frigate has a reactor which would meet your power requirements and if it does what it says, well after you're done with it the rebellion is very interested. "

"You sure you'd want to just let go of it?" Starbuck asked, "You set it up right you can make enough to save some serious capitol."

"Oh I'll be selling it for some serious capitol." Said Han, "Somehow though I don't have the desire to either saddle myself with a rebellion that's already gotten its ass whooped, nor do I find the idea of building a base around a planet killing explosive appealing."

Starbuck had explained that the Star gate had an enormous storage capacity, Han had immediately asked what would happen if that capacity was exceeded and the answer had prompted him to declare that under no circumstances would it be activated in proximity to the falcon. He had however, been sure to pitch that aspect to Wedge. Unspoken was the implication that properly smuggled aboard, an exploding Stargate could be one of the few things that could take out a death star.

Wedge had not been particularly intent on that aspect however, Wedge had candidly explained that the rebellion needed access to technologies that Thrawn's government still controlled rigidly. Military grade shields and hyper drives that now incorporated advanced technology from Imperial city now lacked many of the traditional weaknesses of Galactic technology. Rebel ships once on part with imperial craft were now at a severe tactical disadvantage which compounded the disparity between levels of manpower and equipment between the two rivals.

"Wedge seemed grimly interested in particular, with the intergalactic transport possibilities." Said Han, "I have a feeling the Rebellion sees the writing on the wall, and given the opportunity would seriously consider a complete withdrawal."

"Well the universe is a big place." Said Starbuck, "I could probably suggest a safe harbor or two to check out…"

"For a finder's fee." Han finished for him, "And of course a management fee for myself."

"Well Chewie's been telling me a little bit more about this rebellion, and I'm not so sure I want to bankrupt these guys to line my own pockets you know?" admitted Starbuck. Han focused on the terminal Chewie was working on.

"Now I know you're not foolish enough to be looking up the Rebel alliance." He began.

"No no, nothing like that." Answered Starbuck, "I'm looking up some old friends of mine, one in particular."

"Under myths and legends?" Han asked sliding into his chair He watched Chewie performing a search for the name Adama.

"Well I'll just keep that part to myself for now." Said Starbuck, "You'd probably think I was crazy anyway, but rest assured Han, if it was anything I thought would even remotely put you guys in danger, I would come clean in an instant."

Han held his tongue. Starbuck's story obviously didn't add up. He claimed to come from a galaxy far away, where his people had been exterminated by the Cylons, yet everyone knew the Cylons, unlike the goa'uld and the Vong weren't FROM another galaxy, there had been legends of a great war with them millions of years ago and scuttle but was that the Rebellion had found and reactivated derelict cylons before being betrayed, sort of a deal with the devil gone sour. Starbuck also slipped up on occasions such as now, and made references to people and places that had long ago vanished into legend.

"You know…" he said cagily, "I'm sure this has nothing to do with what you are looking for but that Adama character…I was doing a little checking of my own into the legends of Coruscant, and they did mention an Adama,.."

Chewie gave a startled bark of realization.

"That's what you were thinking of huh big guy?" said Starbuck sourly. He patted the Wookiee, "Don't worry you'd have remembered sooner or later."

"Well it was just a line in a poem but someone or something was going to go looking for the Exile of Dagobah." Said Han, "Interesting coincidence though that was the home world of the Goa'uld wasn't it? Nothing but rubble now."

"Where exactly is this Dagobah?" asked Starbuck/

"Opposite side of the galaxy, " said Han, "More, it was the stronghold of Anubis, What's it worth to go there?"

Starbuck weighed his options for a moment. "never mind," he said at last, "It could just be a wild goose chase."

"What's a goose?" demanded Wedge coming up the corridor, "Han your fresher needs an overhaul."

"I'll add that to your bill." Said Han snidely.

"Starbuck, that gateway of yours can it go anywhere in the galaxy?" asked Wedge.

"If we can rig up an interface and there's a receiving gate, then sure." Said Starbuck, "Say that gives me an idea, how do you guys feel like running a little test."

"Not on my ship." Warned Han

"Well no, its crammed in the hold so tight it would blast a hole in floor." Said Starbuck, "But once Wedge's friends come around we can fire it up in a cargo hold or something. If there's a gate on dagobah, maybe I can take my trip without any delay."

"Where's Lando?" Han asked suddenly.

"That's why your fresher will need to be overhauled." Answered Wedge smugly, "He went in after me. Anyway why don't I hitch a ride with you guys to the rendevouz point, Starbuck can show us how that giant ring works."

Han debated it for a moment and then sighed.

"Fine give me the coordinates, and then everyone get out." He commanded, "I'm getting a little tired of all of these partners."

After Starbuck and Wedge had left Han checked to be sure they were gone and turned to Chewie.

"you're getting awfully chummy with that Starbuck fellow." He accused, "And what's this about you having ties to the rebels?"

Chewie clarified he did not have "Ties" any more than han did. Starbuck seemed like a surprisingly decent Human but there seemed to be a lot he wasn't telling. Chewie had decided to balance Han's suspicion out by displaying trust in Starbuck.

"A little good cop bad cop eh Chewie?" snickered Han, he began running a pre flight check on the falcon. Chewie opened his mouth to disagree and clarify but at the last moment thought better of it. Han turned back to him. "Listen Chewie, its always been just you and me. All these partners are making me nervous, things didn't go so well last time. I want to rig up a little insurance so we can make a clean get away if we need to."


	5. The Imperial Attack

**Chapter 4**

"**I was cast out by fools who thought I had nothing to offer. They had no idea what riches I really have. **

"**We're waiting for the rebels to arrive. Our business partner Lando seems resolved to make this happen. I was looking for a little cash to grease the wheels, maybe set myself up with the resources I need but the more Wedge tells me about this rebellion the more I think maybe there is something to this.**

**Han has a low opinion of their hopes for success. Outdated ships limited resources on the run from an implacable foe, kind of rings a bell. My mission is to stop iblis and find Athena, but who knows.. maybe along the way I can help out a few kindred spirits.**

**The thing is, there's something odd about Lando, one minute hes a smooth oily shark in the water the next is an unstable volatile mess. Wedge tells me he's been through some terrible things, things that can make a man question his purpose, his direction. I've been through some terrible things to, and still I know two things.**

**My name is Starbuck and I'm here to save the universe."**

***

"Hey don't glare at me you kriffing throwback!" Lando protested, "it was a perfectly legal move!"

Chewie roared insulted and Lando put a palm to his temple.

"Han would you control your property?" demanded Lando, "Someone should have it put down."

"Them and what army?" Starbuck snapped angrily. He rose from his chair and grabbed Lando by the collar and dragged him away from the holographic table, "Don't worry Chewie I'll take care of your light work."

"Get your hands off me you punk!" Lando struggled, "I don't have to take that abuse from a…"

"Lando one more word out of you and I will throw you in an escape pod myself and blast you back to Kashyyk." Roared Han entering the lounge. "What is the matter with you?"

"I don't know what I'm doing!" cried Lando grabbing his head again, "This blasted hangover!"

"Easy everyone easy." Wedge attempted to intervene, "lets just go back to our corners here. Han, Chewie, we'll take care of him."

"Your rebel buddies will be here within the hour." Han snapped, "When they get here, I want him off my ship and out of my sight." He stalked off angrily and with a glare at Lando Chewie followed him.

"Buddy, I like a stiff drink myself sometimes." Said Starbuck, as he and Wedge muscled Lando into a closet sized bunkroom. "But you might want to take it easy. Chewie was going to take you apart, and I don't think even the three of us could have stopped him."

"I don't know where that came from." Said Lando shaking his head in confusion, Lando sank down onto the bunk and looked up dejectedly"I've known Chewie for a long time, I really don''t know…" He looked up at Starbuck with bloodshot eyes, "I'm really losing it."

Wedge and Starbuck exchanged an uncomfortable glance.

"Hey easy! Said Starbuck encouragingly, you woke up drunk it doesn't make you a monster. To be honest, I think Chewie was being a bit of a spoilsport, although suggesting he put down was a bit out of line."

"Just sleep it off buddy." Said Wedge stolidly, "And stow that anti Alien rhetoric before you board the Redemption or things won't go well."

"Right." Said Lando in a tired voice… "Just sleep it off." He sank down and Starbuck and Wedge left him.

"That guys playing a card short of a deck." Said Starbuck Wedge stopped him.

"Lando was a prisoner of the Cylons, when they took Corellia and then later the Vong when they shaped it. Thrawn turned hat place into a sinkhole and got both sides fighting over it. Not many people made it out of there and those who did…"

"The cylons can be nasty customers, and these Vong…" Starbuck shuddered, "I'm just glad I never ran into them. "

"The Cylons…" mused Wedge bitterly, "That was our illustrious leader's idea, many of us were against it. He had a falling out with the leadership and went off on his own. He came back after the Goa'uld were on the move talking about seizing the initiative, it seems he stumbled across a fleet of inert base stars from an ancient war. He started turning them all back on and from there it was either go along or get run over."

"You must have had previous records from the first Cylon wars." Said Starbuck, "How could you have thought you could trust them?"

"trust never entered into it Starbuck!." Wedge said candidly, "We've used droids for years, we didn't think we were trusting the Cylons, we thought we were controlling them. Sure we had old legends and fairy tales but we thought they were just droids! During the clone wars the battledroids were what everyone remembered but it was the trade federation controlling them. We figured the Cylons were cannon fodder at a time when we needed something to throw at the Empire. It made perfect tactical sense given what we knew, we were assured the Cylons were under control, it just never occurred to us that bel Iblis was lying."

"What?" demanded Starbuck whirling, "What did you say?" he gripped Wedge by the shoulders, "Iblis?"

"General Garm Bel Iblis, " replied Wedge confused, "He led our forces, found the cylons!"

"Where is he now?" Demanded Starbuck, "Where??"

"Long dead." Replied Wedge, "The Vong threw everything they had him from the moment they set foot in this galaxy, they hunted him all the way to the maw and Thrawn blew half their fleet to hell, and took most of the Cylons with them. Seems the empire had a secret base in there nobody knew about."

"Iblis hasn't been seen since?" Starbuck pressed, "No rumors of survival? Nothing?"

"Nobody survives a supernova." Wedge asserted, "There was no way he.." Suddenly the falcon rocked and a furious Wookiee exploded into the lounge demanding to know who had sent a signal. Bowling the two men aside he ripped open the door to the bunkroom.

"Imperial fighters from the surface are coming in fast!" came Han's voice over the intercom, "Someone better get in those turrets real fast!"

With a roar of surprise Chewie was hurled backwards out of Lando's room. Wedge gaped openly as Starbuck whirled in surprise. Lando strode out of the room his eyes flashing, literally.

"Quel nek Kekk." He declared imperiously. As Wedge moved to stop him he backhanded the man across the lounge. Starbuck grabbed one of Lando's arms and found an arm snap like a vice around his throat. He felt himself lifted up as he tried to pry apart steel fingers. He clutched at the Zat he carried at his side but the Gao'uld tore it from hios grasp and discarded it.

Wedge kicked back to his feet and grabbed a chair that had broken loose in the scuffle. As he swung it Lando caught it contemptuously and still holding Starbuck crashed the chair against Wedge's head. Spots exploded before Starbucks eyes until suddenly a wall of fur interposed itself. Chewie roared louder and deeper than Starbuck heard him and savagely backhanded Lando.

Landing atop Wedge's still form, the Goa'uld blinked and shook his head and than tore the blaster from Wedge's belt. Levelling it on Chewie he snickered.

"Animal." He spat but as he prepared to pull the trigger Starbuck let fly a burst from the Zat he had lost in the scuffle. With a cry of rage the Goa'uld sank to the floor as the Falcon shuddered again. Without missing a beat, Chewie began to rummage through Lando's pockets until he found at last, a comlink. He slapped it against a wall and a flattened smear shedding crumbs of pulverized electr5onics slid to the floor.

"What's going back there Chewie? Their all over me!" Shouted Han.

Hissing at Lando's still form Chewie scooped it up and threw him bodily into one of the escape pods. Tearing the inside door panel from the wall, the wookie dumped it unceremoniously on top of the Goa'uld. Slapping the outer door controls he sealed Lando in, declaring to Starbuck, there would be time for discussion later. Chewie hurdled off down the corridoer to the guns. Starbuck staggered over to Wedge thinking he would not want to be the Goa'uld during that discussion.

"Easy there big guy." Starbuck warned, "You took a hell of a beating, why didn't you just shoot him?"

'Lando's still in there." Said Wedge smiling faintly, "Besides I could have missed…"

".. and hit me." Finished Starbuck sadly, "Hey I'll take my chances next time alright?"

"Not you…" said Wedge laughing weakly, "if I hit Chewie he'd have REALLY gotten mad."

Starbuck blinked. Before he could say anything Han shouted, "Chewie what the hell are you doing up there, get Wedge or Lando in those guns!"

"Leave me Starbuck, its over for me." Said Wedge weakly, "I can't breathe, I think I punctured a lung and I feel cold…"

"No more of that." Warned Starbuck, "I need to concentrate, you see I might just have a few tricks up my sleeve…." He closed his eyes. Hey laid his hands over Wedge's battered form and pressing his tongue to the top of his mouth, he inhaled deep through the nose. As his stomach inflated it was as though a circuit had been completed. He felt energy building within him, through his hands he felt, ever so faintly from Wedge, the rhythm life. Dropping his tongue and exhaling, the energy began to discharge, and Starbuck focused it through his hands.

For his part Wedge became suddenly aware of a deep and resonant power permeating his body. He felt frozen in place as a warmth spread through him. Starbuck knelt over him breathing deeply, his brown knit in concentration and then it was over. Wedge took an experimental breath, the pain was gone. He flexed his arms as Starbuck leaned back to one side to catch his breath.

"Thanks for the lessons Cassie." He muttered to himself as Wedge patted his ribs down. Wedge locked eyes with him.

"You are jedi." He said softly, "I thought they were all gone."

"I'm not a jedi." Said Starbuck tiredly, "You could say my method is a little more direct. He clapped Wedge on the shoulder, "We better get to those guns pal, if we don't chase off those fighters I have a feeling none of this is going to matter."

"You ever used a quad laser before?" Wedge asked vaulting to his feet.

"No but judging by those growls I might have a little more luck than Chewie." Said Starbuck, "I didn't think he could even fit in there.

***

Han let fly a string of curses that would make a Hutt blush as he flipped the Falcon end over end. Fast as she was, the Falcon didn't have the maneuverability of a TIE fighter, and they constantly peppered the battered freighter with fire. The deflector shield was all but gone and han couldn't spare the attention to reroute it, He concentrated on extricating his ship from their formation and presenting the slimmest profile. A burst of sparks heralded the demise off his navicomputer as feedback surged through the system.

"Where in blazes are you guys?" he demanded, suddenly a fighter exploded over head.

"I got him! I got him!" Exclaimed Starbuck.

"Where'd that guy learn to shoot?" Han demanded as Chewie came up behind him. Two more fighters exploded above and Wedge winged one below. It spun off into space engine flaming. "never mind, get on that deflector and see what you can do with it."

As another pair of fighters were blasted out of existence Han whistled, "That guy's a natural, see that Chewie we might just make it out of this."

The remaining seven fighters were pulling back and regrouping and the Falcon limped from the engagement. Its engines flickering dangerously, with sparks running along the hull, the TIE fighters had certainly crippled it, but as its guns had come alive, it had suddenly put up a formidable defense.

"I don't like this." Muttered Han, "They wouldn't pull back unless they knew…" Suddenly a massive triangular shape snapped into view overhead.

"Frak me!" Starbuck could be heard exclaiming.

"We're caught in a tractor beam." Han announced, "Engines are shot, but they're not getting me without a fight."

"Wait!" Shouted Starbuck, "There are other alternatives to fighting!"

"What did you have in mind, hiding?" Demanded Han, "A little hard to pull off since they'll be wondering who'd been fighting back."

"Unidentified freighter, this is the _Imposer_." An authoritative voice declared over the comm., "Heave too and prepare to be boarded. You are under arrest for firing on an imperial escort, your ship will be impounded and your cargo is forfeit."

"They're after the stargate." Starbuck surmises "Lando had a comlink on him, he tried to take on the three of us, and he was shouting in the Goa'uld language. He must have told them what we had on board."

Chewie expressed doubt that the empire would be in league with the Goa'uld and Han had to agree, Palpatine had pretty much institutionalized the concept of human superiority and anti alien prejudice, to that ideal, the Goa'uld were anathema. Thrawn seemed more reluctant to waste a potential resource but his actions during the war had demonstrated he viewed the Goa'uld as a threat, and having all but eradicated them it was hard to believe he would permit them as agents.

"Hyperdrive's down, even if we dump the cargo we can't escape." Said Han, "I hate to do it, but we may have one more chance, you said you could manually dial that thing?"

"If I had coordinates and a power supply…" Starbuck protested, "I'd need Wedge and Chewie's help, Han it would take too long!"

"Leave that to me." Said Han flipping the comm. and motioning Chewie to go. As the Wookiee left, Han pitched his voice and protested

***

"Sir, the captain of the millennium falcon is asking to speak with you." Reported the comm. officer, "He attempted to use a false ID and claimed the patrol didn't issue a warning, he thought they were pirates. He's demanding to speak to the captain."

"As if." Snorted Commander Niel peering over the scanner operator's shoulder at the battered freighter's image. "After Thrawn's crackdown there haven't been pirates in this sector for months. Check with the flight commander to be sure."

"Already downloaded his comm. logs sir." Replied the officer, "He did in fact fail to issue a warning."

"No matter, the ships are clearly marked, and Imperial design." Replied the commander dismissively, "We won't bother the captain with it."

"I'm afraid he insists sir, he claims there is sensitive cargo on board that will be damaged if he is not permitted to speak to the captain, shall I jam the channel sir?" asked the officer hopefully, he was growing weary of the ranting captain.

"He's fighting the tractor beam sir." Reported the scanner chief, "His engines are heavily damaged, if he keeps that up his engines will blow."

"This is Commander Neil of the imperial Star Destroyer Imposer." Declared Neil thumbing a switch, "Cease your efforts to resist lawful detainment, you have violated imperial law and you will be held accountable. If your engines do not shut down in ten seconds will disable your ship with an Ion bolt, and as you know, ion surges can be quite… hazardous…" he leered with the implications. Overloading power surges could cause horrific burns among the crew, some of the older ships would lose life support or artificial gravity. "Target that ship with the nearest Ion cannon." He ordered his senior gunner.

"You might want to think twice about that." Came a belligerent reply from the Falcon, "You hit us with an Ion bolt and we could lose containment, or are you unfamiliar with drone technology?"

Commander Neil blinked. "An obvious bluff sir, no civilian craft carries drone weapons."

"Right, why do you think we were so jumpy about pirates? Demanded the other ships captain, "We are on an important secret mission, and somebody screwed up, scan our cargo bay."

***

"They're not releasing the tractor beam, but they're not pulling us any closer." Han reported over the intercom, "Make it snappy Chewie."

"One more symbol!" shouted Starbuck grunting. He, Chewie and Wedge were dragging the inner ring of the Stargate to the final position, "Watch your hands everyone, when the seventh chevron lockes, get the Frak out of the way or you'll be vaporized by the formation off the event horizon. Han you better get down here quick. The Stargate may compromise the lower hull, the Falcon could fall apart real fast."

"I'm coming I'm coming!" shouted Han, with a reluctant sigh and one last glance around the cockpit he leaped out of his seat and was off. As he ran his headset crackled to life.

"This is Captain Tarrs of the Star Destroyer Imposer, We have orders from fleet intelligence to detain your ship, we have checked your story and it is an obvious trick, so give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your ship out of the sky and be done with it."

Entering the cramped hold Han threw the headset to the floor muttering, "…don't have time for pleasant conversation anyway. Starbuck, tell me that thing works!"

"You got it." Said Starbuck, sliding the ring the last few inches and stepping back as the chevron locked, "Watch this."

Nothing happened.

"Watch what?" demanded Han. Chewie roared.

"The address is what you told me! You got your coordinates wrong!" Starbuck protested. Han dove for the headset on the ground

"…to whatever gods you pray to because your about to meet them." Declared captain Tarrs, "Fire at w…"

"Wait!" Han screamed, "You damaged our comm. systems We fixed it."

"How convenient." Replied the captain drolly, "What was it you needed to discuss sir."

Han shot daggers at Starbuck and Chewie who were engrossed in an argument and shot a look at Wedge who shrugged helplessly.

"Listen, we uh… we have a shipment of drones on board and they sort of fell into contact with a live conduit, they could be charged, we don't think you should bring us aboard until we can jettison them."

"We're sending a demolitions team over." Replied the captain, "When this is over, you and I will have a very long chat sir."

"Right over and out." Replied Han glumly. "What the kriff?" he demanded as Starbuck and Chewie began to push the ring once more.

"Dagobah didn't work, we're going to dial the coordinates for Imperial city." Replied Starbuck, "Its only other place their might be a gate in this galaxy, and there definitely isn't enough power here to dial another galaxy. Nice trick attaching that drone to the power supply by the way, were you going to tell us about that or just kill us all?"

"I needed an insurance policy, and that little trick just bought us some time." Han snapped, then his eyes caught the drone in question, "You disconnected it?" he cried aghast.

"We needed the power for the stargate." Starbuck snapped as the first chevron locked, "We figured we'd be out of here before it became unstable."

"Well we're NOT…" Han shouted stalking over to the drone, it hummed ominously. "Wedge get over here and help we with this thing."

"You want me to touch it are you nuts?"

"We need to jettison it out the top airlock." Han replied, "If it blows in here, we're all dead, if on the other hand it is seized by the tractor beam…"

"They'll either suck it up or cut power to the beam, buying us more time." Wedge finished, gingerly he lifted the drone as Han led the way.

***

Moments later the hatch on the top of the falcon opened and with a rush of air the drone floated out and was caught up in the tractor beam. It accelerated up the beam towards the projector and as the operator frantically deactivated the tractor beam, the drone exploded halfway into the bay. Through luck or providence the shuttle carrying the demolitions team was at that moment exiting the launch bay, its crew having boarded and launched with due haste and efficiency.

The explosion beneath him causing him to panic, the shuttle pilot jerked up on the stick smashing the shuttle into the ceiling of the hanger. The ensuing explosion triggered secondary explosions among the TIE Fighters hanging in neat rows above prepared for deployment.

***

"Chew stop messing with that thing and reset the navicomp." Han shouted, "That power surge should have been dissipated by now. Starbuck and wedge back to your guns, all hell is breaking loose up there."

He settled back into his seat and jerked the Falcon into a slow spin. Despite the likely distraction of the carnage in the launch bay, the Imposer's crew was targeting the Falcon however the time spent in the tractor beam with its engines powered down and provided plenty of time for the shields to recharge. Han noted with satisfaction as Starbuck shot a turbo laser turret out , and then another, Wedge began pouring fire into the launch bay hoping to capitalize on the chaos. With minimum profile presented to the star destroyer and a good angle for both turrets the Falcon began to corkscrew down and away in retreat.

Chewie reported the Navi comp could be reset and rebooted in just a few moments and Han was beginning to think they might just have that long.

"I should never have doubted you baby, forgive me?" he implored ship humming around him. A sound behind him gave him half a seconds warning and he dove into Chewie's seat as a blaster bolt exploded into the flight controls. In a smooth motion he drew his blaster and shot the figure looming in the hallway recognizing only belatedly that it was Lando. Chewie came running at the sound and roared in rage at the still form.

"Easy Chewie I'm ok." Han replied, but he glanced back at the smoking ruins of the controls, "We can still use the back ups, but we're really starting to push our luck here. Tie that clown up, I can see he's still breathing, make sure he doesn't get out this time."

For the second time in an hour Chewie hefted Lando and headed for an airlock.

The Falcon shuddered mightily and han returned to piloting, now from Chewie's controls. During the distraction the Stardesroyer had managed to orient its nose at the falcon. All efforts to take the ship intact abandoned, Han found himself staring down the barrels of a lot of guns.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He said at last as a virtual storm of turbo laser fire streaked towards his battered ship. Suddenly a large shape interposed itself between the Falcon and the stardestroyers. Rolling to present its dorsal surface to the destroyer and its belly to the Falcon, the Comm clicked on.

"Commander Antilles, this is the redemption. Have your ship dock with us immediately, we'll get you out of this!" Ordered a gravelly voice.

"Do what he says Han!" Wedge shouted from the guns.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Han shot back "Their bay isn't big enough for the falcon we're going to dock." As strong clamps secured the Falcon to the Redemption the ship lumbered forward and away. Han sat back in relief as they streaked into hyperspeed.

"Commander Antilles report on your status." Ordered the voice once more."

"This is _Captain_ Solo of the Millenium Falcon." Han replied thumbing the com. Whoever you are I suppose it goes without saying that we will be wanting hazard pay."


	6. The Living Ancient Part I

**Chapter 5**

**The Redemption was a hive of activity. As the rebellion lost ship after ship, surviving crews and new recruits were forced into ever tightening quarters aboard a dwindling fleet of warships. Thrawn had made it his first order of business to annihilate the Mon Calamari shipyards to impair the rebellions ability to build and repair ships. Though they had built other yards, they had long since lost them to the Vong and ultimately the Cylons. Betrayed by their would be allies, the rebellion had eventually been relegated to the back burner during much of the war, and with patriotic recruits flooding the imperial academy**** the rebellion had lost much of its support.**

**With the Goa'uld and the Wraith long dead and the Cylons blasted into oblivion, the recent defeat of the Vong had provided a final burst of support for Thrawn's reborn Empire. With the passage of time however, sentient beings would again begin to chafe under the yoke of facism, and yearn once more for equal rights and representation. It was for this time that the rebellion endured, for the hope that once more the tides of public opinion would provide them the support and recruits they would need to restore the republic.**

**Ackbar pondered this as he strode confidently through the corriders of the Redemption. As he approached the airlock connected to the millennium falcon he savored the possibility that perhaps an opportunity was being presented to hasten that change.**

*******

"**Careful with him boys, he's stronger than he looks." Starbuck warned**

"**Don't worry about it Chewie's keeping an eye on him." Han interjected. He clipped the last off the charred wires trailing a bulky piece of machinery and removed the melted mess from the wall with the help of a technician. They guided the machinery gently to the floor to rest beside a battered but more usable replacement. Han surveyed the ruins within the wall.**

**A med tech was caring for lando, while two soldiers stood guard all of whom were overseen by Chewbacca's sharp eye. The Wookiee held his bowcaster at the ready and had made it clear that should the Goa'uld possessing Lando attempt a third assault, it would be its final one.**

**Starbuck for his part performed basic repair tasks, lacking experience with the Falcon's technology, he had found his best conttributionw as to sort and pile obvious wreckage for removal. He had completed as much of this as he could and was beginning to feel useless when Wedge strode in escorting what Starbuck could only assume was the commander of the Redemption.**

"**Starbuck this is Admiral Ackbar, he wishes to personally inspect the Stargate." Wedge introduced him, "This is the man with knowledge of the Architects technology and the location of Core Ascendant, more important than all of that he may be the last of the Jedi."**

**All activity in the room ceased and the guards, med tech Han and Chewie joined Ackbar in staring at Starbuck. After a moment Ackbar cleared his throat.**

"**Sergeant, secure the prisoner aboard the redemption as soon as he is stable enough to move. None of you are to reveal what you have just heard to anyone else period, you are not even to discuss it amongst yourselves. Commander Antilles, Starbuck if you would show me to the hold?"**

"**Hey don't mind us, its just our ship." Said Han sarcastically, he handed the rag to the technician beside him. "Do your best son, I'll check back later, and remember, this is on his tab," he jerked a thumb at Ackbar, "So don't be stingy with the repairs. Chewie keep an eye on that thing until its off my ship." He ordered with a nod at lando. He elbowed past Wedge and Ackbar and led them to the hold.**

"**Now of course I'll be expecting my payment for transportation plus damages before this baby leaves my ship." Han reminded Ackbar. Ackbar rolled his eyes which was an impressive sight for a Mon Calamari.**

"**I believe you were compensated quite generously last time." Ackbar replied, "Have no fear, the rebellion honors its word."**

**Han clamped his mouth shut and looked abashed as Ackbar surveyed the stargate. Still strapped to the hold's floor, with crates piled about it, the power leads had been disconnected and stored. The drones were being repackaged for transport through the airlock, the crates being too large to fit through the hatch.**

"**As you can see its not going anywhere until we either get the falcon spaceworthy enough to land or unless you brought a bigger ship with a docking bay." Starbuck began, **

"**Another vessel is being brought." Ackbar cut in, "Tell me of this devices tactical capabilities."**

"**This device is capable of instantaneous transport across interstellar and even intergalactic distances." Replied Starbuck, "You can deploy troops, move supplies…"**

"**Didn't work last time." Muttered Han.**

"**There has to be an accompanying device, and we need accurate coordinates." Starbuck clarified, "We thought there would be one on Dagobah, we were wrong, there may be one on Imperial city, assuming nobody figured out what it is, and there could be any number of them scattered around the galaxy. If we can rig up a proper power supply and computer interface it can send a signal to the other gates and get their coordinates."**

"**How are you so familiar with this technology?" Demanded Ackbar.**

"**My people used it." Starbuck answered truthfully enough, or so he thought.**

"**You appear human." Commented Ackbar, "Yet Commander Antilles reported you have healing powers and superb fighting reflexes, are your people than, the jedi?"**

"**The jedi was not a species sir, they were a religious order." Wedge clarified.**

"**Bunch of hokey mumbo jumbo." Grumbled Han, "Got 'em all killed."**

"**That is very likely the case Captain Solo." Replied Ackbar stonily, addressing him for the first time, "Following the events at yavin and Corellia we have determined that the centerpoint station generated some kind of energy wave that killed all force sensitive individuals in the galaxy save mr. Starbuck here."**

"**Captain Starbuck if you don't mind." Said Starbuck defensively, "I was a soldier among my own people for quite some time, I led several fighter wings."**

"**You speak often of your people." Replied Ackbar, "Yet you fail to name them, to describe their place of origin, and you have evaded my earlier question Captain."**

**Starbuck sighed in resignation.**

"**My people are from another galaxy, We call it Cygnus." He said finally, "I am not a Jedi, I don't use the Force as you know it, I use a more direct method to achieve similar results. I want to get this stargate up and running because I need to locate the man responsible for wiping out my people and apparently attempting to do the same thing to all of yours."**

"**A bold accusation." Observed Ackbar, "What is this man's name?"**

"**He has many names, Mephestopholes, Hades, last I knew he was going by Iblis." Said Starbuck gazing at Ackbar.**

"**How can one man have accomplished all that you say." Demanded Wedge, "There was a general Iblis who helped found the rebellion, and he certainly mislead us regarding the Cylons, but he had nothing to do with the Goa'uld or the wraith or the Vong."**

"**Oh you'd be surprised." Replied Starbuck sardonically. "Iblis has something to do with everything, the difficulty is that he is never directly responsible, you see his species feeds on regret, fear and guilt, he devours suffering, for that he can't do it himself, he needs servants, followers, people to do his dirty work."**

"**You deny being a jedi but you sound like one." Grumbled Han, "The old man was always babbling about despair and darkness, all that mumbo jumbo didn't save him in the end."**

"**it is often the case in war however that a straightforward motivation is merely a façade disguising a more subtle purpose." Ackbar conceded, "A well constructed plan consists of many layers and it may be that Starbuck is aware of a deeper layer to all of our troubles. It may also be he is simply caught up in troubles of his own. We are grateful to you for bringing this technology to us, and we would appreciate any additional help you would lend our effort, but this is not the time for personal vendettas."**

"**hey listen you don't understand," protested Starbuck, "You don't have all the facts! I'm not looking for iblis to fight him, I need to know what he's up to! None of this is supposed to happen, I can undo it, I just need to know how he did it."**

"**All of what? Undo what?" Demanded Han, "What are you talking about?" he shot Starbuck a look, an attempt to keep him ffrom revealing too much, but Starbuck had decided some revelations were in order. He blew out a breath and tried to explain.**

"**Listen right now we are in a submerged pocket of space time, I gather none of you have had experience with that." He said looking around at baffled faces, "First think of time as a string of events. It proceeds infinitely in either direction, so you can only imagine a part off it, different events happen along different points, that's your sequential timeline, now imagine that thread is actually a rope, with many other threads woven around it next to each other."**

"**you are describing the parallel universe theory." Ackbar observed, "Grade school science, what is your point."**

"**My point is that under certain circumstances, two timelines can become entangled for a finite period of time become entangled." Starbuck replied, "That's what I think is going on here. My timeline has merged with yours, and it may diverge once more, once fate has run its course."**

**Han waved a hand at Starbuck and stomped off shoving past Chewbacca, "I have better things to do than this." He grumbled.**

"**Nothing in our experience can corroborate what you are saying." Ackbar replied, "And there are many questions you are not answering with this explanation."**

"**I'm trying to!" Starbuck replied, "I told you it was complicated, look at least let me finish okay?"**

"**if nothing else it is interesting fiction." Wedge suggested. "For some." He added as something crashed in the corridor and han began shouting for Chewie.**

"**These devices shunt matter through a micro singularity." Starbuck continued desperately pointing at the Stargate, "They basically tunnel through the core of existence to create shortcuts through its thread. Under the right gravitational influence, the singularities connect with different points along the thread; instead of passing straight through it, they travel up or down it, an enemy of mine used such a device to travel back in time to change the future, changing the course of events, I went back to his point of origin to see what he planned to do."**

"**Why wouldn't you try to stop him?" Demanded Wedge, "If he changed the past he must have had a reason to, you give him the advantage if you just let him."**

"**Unless Starbuck knew others would do this." Ackbar interjected, becoming engaged at last, "And took it upon himself to scout the enemy's method, to understand his strategy."**

"**Exactly." Replied Starbuck, "Iblis moves through others, tempts them, coerces them, seduces them, his motivations are filtered through the agendas of his pawns. We got a good idea of what he's after by looking at what he's done, I wanted the rest of the story by looking at what he would do."**

"**So ultimately you must return to your time using this device of yours if you are to deliver this intelligence, " surmised Ackbar gesturing at the Stargate.**

"**Oh no." Starbuck corrected hastily, "That isn't it. The device I used is in just one point in time and space once you travel through it you can't go back. Sure you could use the gate coordinates, but the device won't exist for another twenty years."**

**The disappointed look in Ackbar's eyes confirmed Starbuck's suspicion. Ackbar had been hoping to use Ba'al's device as a strategic weapon. An appealing idea at first, but the resulting chaos of alternate universes as Ackbar meddled with history made him shudder, conceptualizing much of what he had learned as an ancient was difficult but he made the attempt anyway.**

"**It would be catastrophic to continually use such a device." Starbuck explained, "Each alteration causes a vibration in the thread, eventually it would snap. Its for the best Ackbar, sometimes you have to play the hand your dealt."**

"**How then do you propose to accomplish your mission?" demanded Ackbar, "If your timeline has been altered…"**

"**Well there are at least two ways to do that, one involves waiting, twenty years, the other involves gaining access to imperial city."**

"**For the moment it seems our goals are one and the same." Replied Ackbar, "For it is doubtful that you will gain access to the City while it is under Thrawn's control."**

"**My thoughts exactly." Replied Starbuck.**

*******

"**That's a patch job if I ever saw one." Grumbled Han, "Still I suppose we can use the extra help." He surveyed the newly installed droid socket to the rear of the cockpit. With the navicomp fried it was the best the rebels could offer. Han had loudly protested and constantly reminded the rebels that the repairs would be free, but secretly he was considering the potential of getting a free Astromech. The little guys were usually decent mechanics.**

"**Most of the droids we have in service are designed for snub fighters." The tech advised him, "But we had a few kicking around that were designed for repairing small craft, going EVA that sort of thing. This little guys the best we have for this sort off thing but he's dated."**

**Chirping and whistling R2 D2 rolled up to the cockpit and paused when he saw Han. Han recognized him at once.**

"**hey Chewie, that's the old man's droid." Said han thumping its dome, "Hey buddy you still got the plans for the death star in there?" The tech looked suddenly alarmed but Ackbar assuaged his concerns immediately.**

"**Those plans were removed at yavin and are being kept in a secure location, should that model ever be built by the empire." Replied the Admiral. "The droid is yours, he contains updated star charts and has been quite handy in the past." R2 whistled in gratitude. "Don't thank me, little one." Ackbar advised, "You have your work cut out for you on this ship."**

**Artoo gave a mournful whistle.**

"**Hey, its not my fault!" protested Han. Chewie was surprised at han's sudden upbeat manner, he seemed genuinely pleased to acquire the droid. "That other one isn't coming along is he?"**

"**As a matter of fact I am." Replied a rather pleased sounding voice. The shiny golden droid seemed always to tip toe. He stepped gingerly up to Starbuck, "I am C-3PO, human cyborg relations, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication."**

"**Impressive." Grinned Starbuck, "can you define 'Felgarcarb'?"**

"**I must say I am not familiar with that particular word." Answered threepio perplexed.**

"**Its my word for the wonderful gifts the Admiral has given us." Said Starbuck cheerfully, before he could be interrogated further the admirals earpiece buzzed.**

"**it appears our guest has been successfully removed from Mr. Calrissian." Ackbar reported, "Excuse me gentleman, I am needed on the Redemption." He turned to go and Wedge followed him with threepio pattering behind them. Han made a move to go but Starbuck held up a hand."**

"**Han old buddy, it occurs to me that bringing a translation droid on our little trip puts our business plans in a bit of jeopardy, and the Admiral may not be entirely on the up and up if you know what I mean."**

**Han eyed him shrewdly, "You read my mind kid, as soon as you start translating, Threepio's going to unlock the whole city and that's one less bargaining chip. We can't trust this guy. The admiral's got his own agenda, and I ain't signing up for no war. If you really want to join with those guys you better look sharp."**

"**Something tells me I'm better off sticking with you, you've been more straight with me than anyone Han."**

"**you haven't been exactly straight with me." Han asserted, "That was a nice little song and dance you did for the admiral about time travel and parallel worlds, but you never did tell him how you healed Wedge, or why you are so good a shot."**

**Starbuck put up his hands, "I've never been a particularly good dancer Han, but if I told you the whole truth all at once you'd think I was just crazy."**

"**Try me." Han deadpanned.**

**Starbuck had the expression of a trapped animal, and Han let him open his mouth to attempt an explanation.**

"**Nah I'm just messing with you, Don't tell me any of that superstitious mumbo jumbo, I don't even want to know. When the old man the kid and the princess came on board I saw some wild stuff and I know better than to ask too many questions. Welcome aboard kid, lets try to get out of this in one piece." Said Han clapping his shoulder and sliding past. Chewie roared approval.**

"**Well I didn't say I forgot that little stunt messing with the drone." Starbuck said following him, "And don't call me kid, I'm older than I look…" **

**As the three headed down the corridor, Artoo slowly swiveled his optics to follow them. Extending a probe to the flight console, he inserted it into a slot. There were some brief sparks, and suddenly the small monitor that had been previously used to display navicomp data lit up. Disparate data fragments began to come together until at last a planet was displayed with coordinates below. The planet was Coruscant. **


	7. The living Ancient Part II

**Chapter 6**

**"This is the snake that caused all the trouble." Declared the med tech.**

**"So what'd you do with the Goa'uld?" quipped Han. Ackbar glared at him.**

**"if you could avoid any further disruption captain, it would be appreciated." Replied the Admiral, "You were permitted to attend because of your concern for your friend but this is a military matter."**

**"I think I'm probably here because it is more likely Lando will talk if he sees me." Han shot back, "I'm getting a little tired of your superior attitude."**

**"That is 'Admiral' to you." Replied the Mon calamari, "And I am your superior Solo, most notably in rank."**

**"Big deal." Han scoffed, "you signed with the losing side and they tossed a few ships your way, this isn't exactly a Star Destroyer."**

**"How dare you sir." Began the Admiral enraged, "I will not be derided by the self appointed captain of a smuggling fregither in areas of military etiquette, and regarding the fate of the civil war, well that remains to be seen."**

**"Easy everyone, easy." Soothed Starbuck, "I think we all just want to be addressed by our proper rank here and given a little respect. A little courtesy never hurt anyone." He finished shooting a look at Han.**

**Ackbar and Han glared at each other.**

**"I apologize Captain Solo, " replied the Admiral, "I am accustomed to addressing soldiers, and your casual demeanor sometimes strikes me as…"**

**"Insubordinate?" supplied Han, "Well that fits, I'm nobody's subordinate, I take orders from just one person, me." But after a moment he relented. "Still that crack about the war was out of line. "**

**"if you guys are done fighting over me I could use a glass of water." Came a raspy voice. Lando was awake. An orderly moved in to meet his request while the doctor reported to the Admiral.**

**"We were able to extract the symbiote with minimal brain damage. We have stabilized his other injuries however there was some brain damage caused by the operation, and the symbiote attempted to release a neurotoxin into his bloodstream which we neutralized before too much damage had been done."**

**"he will live?" inquired the Admiral.**

**"He is stable for now." Replied the doctor uncertainly, "But his body is very weak, several systems are on the verge of shutdown. Whatever you need to know you should ask him quickly and allow him to concentrate on his recovery."**

**"Very well doctor, you are excused." The admiral stated. Recognizing the order for what it was, the doctor left.**

**"Lando how'd this happen?" Han asked pulling a stool up to Lando's side. Lando handed his cup to the orderly and turned to Han.**

**"before I get into that, no hard feelings right buddy? You know I'd never willingly hurt you or Chewie."**

**Chewie gave a chuckle and Han nodded. Lando cracked a weak grin.**

**"Alright well I'd never UN willingly hurt you or Chewie." He amended, "I remember being in the bar and realizing something was wrong, I was saying things I didn't want to say, there was a will pounding in my head… it wasn't in complete control yet though, I was keeping it off balance with the drinking."**

**Han scratched his head trying to remember."What was it after? If it wanted us dead it could have just pulled a blaster and shot us all in the back during takeoff or something."**

**"It wanted the rebels." Lando replied, "Whoever got that thing into me gave me the signal device too, all I know is I woke up in the bar just before you came in with a drink in front of me. Once I figured out I was losing control it was all I could do to just keep drinking while it did the talking."**

**"Easy easy." Soothed han shooting a worried eye at the heart monitor, the more agitated Lando got the more erratic his readings were. "It wanted the rebels but the signal got sent too soon, what happened?"**

**"It didn't realize what I was doing with Chewie." Explained Lando, "I picked a fight with him so he'd knock me out before I really sobered up and it could get full control. I guess you were a little too patient with me." Said lando with an apologetic look at Chewie. The Wookiee softly growled and Lando grimaced.**

**"See that it doesn't Chewie, next time anyone talks to you the way I did you take their head off. Anyway the Goa'uld was on to me, it wasn't letting me do anything but when it pulled out the homing capsule and prepared to await your arrival admiral," Lando nodded to Ackbar, "I threw everything I had, EVERYTHING, every ounce of will power anger, determination, all of it into pressing that button." There was a satisfied note to lando's voice. "Man that little slug was pissed when it realized I sprang the trap too early. I figured once the jig was up Han would just take off and leave the empire eating tachyons. "**

**"The system patrol was just passing by, I figured the Rebels were waiting for them to go, so when they challenged I just told them I had a navicomp failure and was restarting. They started to go, and then the signal went up." Clarified Han, "They swung right back around and I was caught in the middle of a reboot."**

**"No one on guns either because we were a little occupied." Added Starbuck, **

**"This presents us with several opportunities." Ackbar declared fixing Lando with a gaze, "Doesn't it Calrissian."**

**"I'm not sure I understand." Said Han glancing at Starbuck who was nodding, and the mon Calamari still watching Lando.**

**"When the Goa'uld take a host, they seize control of the host's body." Explained Starbuck, "They suppress voluntary motor control, but the host is still conscious, Lando was trapped in his own body watching the goa'uld drive. The Goa'uld was able to access lando's memories, that's how it fooled us but the reverse was true as well."**

**"To some extent." Replied Ackbar, "We have found from other subjects that only the surface memorize are shared by the host, otherwise all who were ever possessed by the Goa'uld would share the entirety of their genetic knowledge."**

**"I was only the host for a short time." Said Lando, "And I was intentionally drunk for most of it, I'm not sure how coherent my knowledge is, I can't think of much off hand that would be of value."**

**"As a database you are of limited value." Ackbar affirmed, "However, as a strategic asset there are, as I mentioned, possibilities."**

**"They don't know we caught Lando!" Starbuck exclaimed, "Only that the attack failed."**

**"So we have a potentially legitimate intelligence through which we can feed disinformation, or even a possible spy that can be inserted in their ranks." Surmised Ackbar, "Though you lack the depth of knowledge to convincingly pass for long, we may be able to use you to insert a strike team into a secure location."**

**"I fracking knew it." Swore Starbuck, "This secure location… would it happen to resemble a snowflake, or were you thinking more of the one that looks like an eyeball." Han started as he realized what was being discussed, his hand rested on his blaster and Chewie growled.**

**"Are we even headed for Coruscant?" he demanded, "When exactly are we going to get our cut?"**

**Ackbar held up his hands. "if you'd just give me a chance to explain…"**

**"What's to explain Admiral." Demanded Starbuck getting in Ackbar's face, "You use Lando to get a ship in past their security, you dump all the energy you can into the stargate and you blow your target sky high. I get stranded here, Han gets shafted the rebellion gets a victory."**

**Ackbar blinked owlishly at Starbuck.**

**"Until this moment I had no idea such a capability existed." Admitted the admiral. Starbuck looked abashed.**

**"What exactly did you have in mind?" Demanded Han.**

**"I thought perhaps we could use the stargate technology to orchestrate a takeover of imperial city." Replied Ackbar, "Such a victory would provide an asset of limited strategic value, however it would greatly undermine the Empire in the public eye if we were to steal their capital city and potentially capture the emperor himself. Additionally, though it is not a military vessel the Empire has fortified it greatly, whereas the majority of the imperial Starfleet still awaits upgrades."**

"**In one scenario, the Empire would have to tie up most of its advanced ships in the pursuit and capture of Imperial city, which will buy us time to arm and upgrade our own with the technology on Coruscant, in another, they will have to reactivate the Dawn Star as a military vessel, the public has been happy to pretend that that monstrosity is now an instrument of good, used as it has been for public terraforming projects, however, were it immediately decommissioned to hunt down Imperial city, it would serve as a reminder that though the empire may appear benign now, it is still capable of returning to its old ways." **

"**That's it?" demanded Han, "That's your plan? I mean to pull off a stunt like that, even with Lando's help, you'd have to get the stargate onto Imperial City, and then move enough troops through to take out an entire Legion of the Emperors handpicked storm troopers. From what I hear the Rebellion doesn't have that kind of man power. If you found it, then anybody occupying the city becomes a priority target."**

"**With an immediate means of escape." Replied Ackbar, "Should even the Death Star itself attack the city, it should be possible to evade its range long enough to evacuate the city."**

"**To where?" demanded Han, "You need two of these and we don't even know that this one works."**

"**It works." Replied Starbuck, "And I think the Admiral knows where another one is, you do too Han if you think about it, more than likely there actually at least two more."**

"**We have long suspected something like this." Acknowledged the Admiral, "We never found the Goa'uld home world, all reports trace back to Dagobah, but Dagobah has never been host to a significantly advanced civilization. They arrived at Dagobah but could not be from there, there is no evidence."**

"**Dagobah's gone." Said Han "The Emperor blew it up, Starbuck couldn't get a signal."**

"**Its there, its just been moved." Declared Wedge after an approving nod from the Admiral. "I flew a black op into there a few months ago to retrieve somebody very important to us."**

"**Someone you should perhaps meet Starbuck." Declared Ackbar, "But Dagobah is there, it is possible your device malfunctioned, or you operated it incorrectly, you were under some duress."**

"**No, I did it right." Declared Starbuck, "But if there are at least two other gates, then I might have gotten a busy signal."**

"**Which means the emperor knows what the Stargate does." Concluded Han with no small amount of disappointment. Starbuck empathized. Han was a smuggler out of necessity and the stargate's commercial value represented not just profit, but a means of legitimacy, a new way of life. With a proper lifestyle, it might not be too late to find a nice girl, settle down maybe raise a few…**

**With a start Starbuck realized he was not just empathizing, he was actively reading Han's mind. He fell silent as he began to explore the sensation in an effort to control it. The others continued the discussion as he focused on the sensation within him, calibrating it as one would a radio, first increasing and then decreasing, and then focusing on different aspects of it. He would have to be careful. **

**The others, wherever they were would not permit him full ascension without consultation, doubtless they would feel that what they intended as punishment was incomplete, and while Starbuck agreed in that he wished to remain corporeal and free of their rules, he did not wish them to revisit the agreement he had made now that he was in a much weaker position to bargain.**

**It took an ascended being to restrain an ascended being, and thus no small amount of personals sacrifice on the part of the restrainer, and in order to continue that restraint, sufficient will power must be maintained in order to do so. As a corporeal being, however developed however, Starbuck could be easily restrained any number of ways that needn't be monitored. The Stargate had been one, stored in its pattern buffer, and he was well aware that the Ancients did have such devices, having encountered a certain ex prisoner in his past…**

"**Ground control to starbuck…" Han interrupted his thoughts, "Are you with us?"**

"**yeah sure sorry, what was that?" Starbuck asked clamping down on his train of thought.**

"**Wedge was just pointing out the disorganized attempt to apprehend us may imply that the Empire isn't fully aware that it is cooperating with Goa'uld." Said Han, "When Ackbar here started to drool at the potential to discredit the Empire, Lando pointed out it could be more serious. If the Goa'uld have infiltrated the Empire it could be a prelude to renewed aggression."**

"**So?" demanded Starbuck, "You people have a moon sized battle Station, thousands of warships…"**

"**There are still vong to clean up, and we've been in a constant state of warfare for the past four years." Declared Ackbar, "Starting with Alderaan, a lot of worlds have been destroyed, and whole civilizations displaced. Fleets of refugees are moving across the galaxy squabbling over limited resources. Much as I hate to say it, the Empire has provided some structure to this chaos, with our forces rebuilding were we caught off guard by an invasion we may well need the Death Star to repel them."**

"**You people are ridiculous." Snorted Han, "You know I was beginning to respect your ideals and that you'd fight for them, now I see its all just smoke and mirrors. Freedom and equality are worth fighting for until more aliens come along, then its back to deals with the devil. You backed off when the Goa'uld and the wraith came knocking, and let the empire do the fighting, then when the cylons turned on you and the Vong went crazy, you went to ground again and let the Empire do your dirty work, now even the THOUGHT of a possible but completely unproven Goa'uld initiative is enough to get you to scrap your plans."**

"**We are not scrapping anything." Shot back Ackbar, "When this conversation began I was considering efforts to take Imperial city. After I became aware of secondary attributes of the Stargate I'll admit, blowing up the Dawnstar had occurred to me, but I dare not eliminate such an asset whomever wields it, if it is to be crucial to the survival of this galaxy. The Empire is an atrocity, the Goa'ld are worse. They would break down our civilizations and have us serve them."**

'**Did the goa'uld ever bring any ships?" Starbuck asked suddenly, "Any spacecraft?"**

**Wedge answered, "No. the wraith had hive ships, some were dormant and ancient, most were new made over the last few decades, Our best intelligence indicates the Gao'uld and the Wraith were preparing for just a few decades out on the rim, honestly though we have no idea, the technology to extract symbiotes has only been successful once before, and that was the Emperor himself."**

"**Emperor Thrawn was a host?" Demanded Han aghast, "I heard the stories but I never thought it was true!"**

"**Right, the scuttlebutt is that Thrawn has such an incisive intellect and a steadfast will that he was able to consciously override the symbiote, have it extracted and that is how he determined the location of Anubis' city. He lead the ground forces and apprehended Anubis himself before his execution. The reality is that Thrawn's physiology while superficially identical to a Humans is quite different chemically, and while the symbiote was off balance Thrawn had it extracted. After that well, Anubis couldn't take a host that had once been a goa'uld so there was no real danger to Thrawn."**

**Starbuck considered this. He'd been aware of the brothers Ra and Anubis, they had been clever and duplicitous. If Thrawn had outsmarted them both he was a credible threat, though in Starbuck's opinion outsmarting a goa'uld was child's play once you realized how cosmically warped their ego's were. **

"**We will arrive at Coruscant in a few hours." Stated Ackbar shooting a glance at Han. "For now we must content ourselves with properly connecting the Stargate, and determining the number and location of any Stargate in this galaxy. It may then be possible to send you on your way Starbuck, once you have attained what you need, however I would like to extend an offer to join us, you would receive a command commission, for a trial period and then a full commission as a general, the same offer is extended to Captain Solo and Mr. Calrissian."**

"**What about Chewie?" demanded Han even as the Wookiee demurred. "He goes anywhere I go."**

"**He would be your aid of course, and granted rank should he wish it." Replied Ackbar bobbing his head at the Wookiee, "We have found humans to be quite effective in space born leadership but should he wish it Chewbacca could be given a commission in our ground forces, to which many Wookiees have found themselves well suited."**

"**Hear that buddy?" Han nudged him, "You cut loose and you're taking your chances in the infantry."**

"**I suppose my commission is contingent on my participation in that little espionage scheme your cooking up," grumbled Lando.**

"**No more than mine is contingent on providing additional information about the ancients." Replied Starbuck, "The admiral here sees us as resources to utilize and while he's magnanimous in his offer, I have no doubt he has other means of obtaining what he needs." His meaningful glance at Ackbar, echoed in Han's eyes discomfited the Admiral.**

"**It is as you say." Admitted Ackbar, "We would insist that you aid us in deciphering the ancient language and provide the language of the ancients. I suspect, that were we to try, we would regret attempting to contain you Starbuck, so if you will not join us, it is in our best interest to speed you on your way lest other forces gain access to you."**

"**But if you would join us…" began Han nonchalantly, "You're pretty good in a fight, that was some mean shooting, and you mentioned you were a decent pilot…"**

"**And with the jedi gone, we need that connection, that moral compass to something greater than ourselves," Said Wedge, "If the force is gone, maybe you could help us understand a little more about how you do the things you do…"**

"**The choice is yours of course." Ackbar repeated.**

"**Geez I kind of hate to go so soon." Said Starbuck with a glance at the suddenly neutral face of Han, and Wedge. "I do have a war of my own to win though, on the other hand, if I want to do a thorough report, I suppose there a few places I should check out, you know to be thorough. Places that might be of some help to all of you here."**

"**Do you know the location of any additional cityships?" Demanded Ackbar, "Weapons we may use perhaps?"**

"**I know of cities that sleep beneath the oceans, cities that float in the sky, " answered Starbuck ticking them off on his fingers, "Cities run by replicators, cities of the dead… cities of clones, cities of giants.. in fact from what Han told me about the battle of Endor, I might even know of a city off Ewoks. The trouble is most of them are in other galaxies. Its not the cities you need it's allies, powerful, nonhuman allies. Han you seem like a bit off a progressive amongst your people in recognizing the rights of all sentient life, but I think your rebellion admiral is playing to the wrong crowd."**

"**That's absurd captain Starbuck." Replied the Admiral taking umbrage, "Why my people take pride in the ships and technology we have provided to the rebellion."**

"**Right but you target your advertising to the humans of this galaxy." Starbuck replied, "From your perspective I can see why, but humans aren't the power in this galaxy, you have a lot of different races chafing under the empire that seem to think the only way to beat the humans is to convince the humans to join your cause and lead you."**

**Ackbar look like he wanted to argue but Chewie gave a growl of agreement. Ackbar turned to the Wookiee.**

"**I deeply regret any offense I gave Chewbacca. As you say, your leadership and acumen as a navigator would make you an ideal officer on one of our ships. Captain Solo and Mr. Calrissian my offer still stands however I would extend it on the basis of your military, and professional experience rather than your race."**

"**Cloud city didn't end so well, I assume that's the professional experience you refer to, and Han washed out of the imperial navy." Observed Lando.**

"**hey hey I didn't mean to tell you how to do things!" protested Starbuck as he watched what was going on, "I just meant it was something to think about, besides, what I really meant is you should talk to the Asgard!"**

"**The what?" inquired Ackbar, Han snickered.**

"**The Asgard are a non human race of considerable advancement, they were setting themselves up as the guardians of the galaxy when I left, shepherding younger races, that sort of thing." Said Starbuck.**

"**Did they not help your people against the Cylons?" asked Ackbar**

"**We didn't know of them before the colonies fell." Starbucck clarified, "But when my people found Earth, the Cylons were hot on our tail. The Ancients were pretty indifferent but the Asgard intervened to prevent them from attacking any developing races. Probably would have chased them already home but the Vong beat them to it." Starbuck paused remembering. The battle reports had prompted great celebration throughout the fleet and had served to buffer the disappointment that Earth was in the process of being abandoned, the Ancients indifferent to the hopes for reclaiming the colonies.**

**Ackbar stared at Starbuck, "Exactly how old are you sir?"**

**Starbuck froze as even Han rounded on him.**

"**The Vong made it known they had an old grudge against the Cylons, it seems the Cylons provoked a war that wiped out all life in the Vong's home galaxy and forced them to leave."**

"**Right, well actually, they came from a planet with a sentient biosphere. When the Cylons came, it repelled them and helped the Vong develop their organic technology. The Vong took it too far and started wiping out anything different. Between the two of them they wiped out most of their galaxy. The frustrating thing was, it was OURS first. The twelve colonies held the line against the Cylons for a thousand years and promoted the development of galactic civilizations. This galaxy now is what ours could have been, instead it is a wasteland to this day, well as far as I know anyway."**

"**You can't be telling me you were alive all of this time." Declared Han aghast, "That's too much! Just too much… life!"**

"**The knowledge you must have…" breathed Wedge, "The wisdom…"**

"**Life for some people, doesn't get old." Starbuck replied, "Now, admittedly, I spent much of it as an ascended being, but at the beginning I was a man very much like you, VERY much like you Han, they helped me ascend and you know what I didn't really fit in. I was meant to grow, not ascend, to fight not to oppose, to live, not just to exist, to love, rather than to accept. As for wisdom, well, Wedge, I'm not a Jedi, and my wisdom doesn't come from a supernatural source. I think you miss your friend and the promise he showed. I'm not him, and I don't think he can be brought back, that's something you have to accept to find peace, not even a Jedi could give you that."**

"'**Specially cause they're dead." Muttered Han off handedly, thinking of an old man, a boy and a princess."**

"**The jedi aren't all dead." Snapped Wedge, drawing a startled look from the others."**

"**I meant Leia and Luke…" began Han, then he squinted at Wedge, "What are you talking about, the Jedi went extinct years ago except for Vader and Palpatine, the old man, and maybe Luke, anyone even thinking about the Force died with the Centerpoint wave."**

"**There was one who survived." Declared Ackbar, "So attuned to the force was he, he foresaw the apocalyptic wave and hid the one place in the galaxy where he could be safe."**

"**Where was it safe?" Wondered Starbuck, "Center point was a second generation terraforming station. The first generation models required stargates for wave propagation, the second projected a self sustaining energy wave across their target galaxy. That wave seems to have wiped out all the Metecolions that were in this galaxy."**

"**The what?" Han asked, Wedge was shaking his head.**

"**Look I researched the Force after… it all happened." He said, "The lore says nothing about terraforming or metecolarions, it's the spiritual energy drawn from purity of heart."**

"**Right because Palpatine was pure of heart." Scoffed Han.**

"**The jedi did use midichlorians as an indicator of force potential." Commented Lando, "I once moved a shipment of old scanners outlawed by the Empire for some clients, it was some interesting equipment."**

"**Midichlorians, metacolarions…" replied Starbuck, "This stuff gets garbled over the years, you guys are calling Core-Ascendant Coru-scant, Core-Elevus Corellia, those were the initial colonies of humanity in this galaxy. The metecolarions were femtobots scattered to terraform suitable planets. They were fired in waves from centerpoint through hyperspace. They would partially revert upon encountering a gravitational field and draw infinitesimal amounts of power from hyperspace. They would then form a localized network and coordinate the chemical alteration of the world they were on until the world became suitable for life to develop. By the time the first colonies reached sufficient population density, there would be a galaxy of worlds to inhabit."**

"**What does that have to do with the Force?" Demanded Wedge, "How can minimachines draw from the force?"**

"**They were more than machines." Explained Starbuck, "They were launched in such a massive volume, that some of the metacolarions were mixed up with the wrong group. Tasked with establishing a network and performing duties at a specific location, they began communicate across networks, the Ancients were amused but not alarmed, until suddenly the massive networks began to combine into a sentient consciousness. The Ancients were a bit appalled when their tools started talking to them, even more so when the Metacolarions began to access higher and higher hyperspace domains. Their creations were ascending, and they had figured out significantly faster than the ancients themselves had."**

"**Luckily for the Ancients' pride, the metacolarions had no interest in Ascending, they remained true to their mission, and in fact wanted to foster the development of life. They reasoned that the means to do this was through choice and communication. They permeated sentient life and allowed it an unconscious affinity for itself, it is that connection that gave rise to the force, that rudimentary sense of one another."**

"**Ah, so how come the old man could move things with his mind?" demanded Han, listening, but still skeptical.**

**Starbuck paused and stretched a hand. A cup of water rose slowly from beside Lando's bed.**

"**You mean like this?" he asked his gaping audience, "The explanation is complicated, suffice it to say that the human body has significantly more effect on its environment then is generally realized, the Force enables some of you to process activities you wouldn't normally be aware of."**

**He turned to Admiral Ackbar.**

"**You were right earlier when you said trying to restrain me would be a mistake, by extension, any harm that befalls Han Chewie, or even Lando, will not be well received. Now if you don't mind, now that our cards are all on the table, why don't you bring me to the other ship we've just met, I would like to talk to the jedi you have found."**


	8. The Lost Jedi

Chapter 6

"Only the two of you?" Inquired Akbar as Han and Starbuck met him in the small docking bay, nearby a shuttle sat ready. Han shuffled past and headed up the ramp as Starbuck explained, "Chewie's staying behind to finalize the repairs on the falcon. When Lando is released we figured he could lend a hand, Han really wanted to meet a Jedi."

The truth of the matter was of course Chewie was standing by in case the Admiral tried anything funny. He had already proposed the Falcon take them to the ship they had rendezvoused with. Han had vetoed that claiming the falcon wasn't fully operational, the truth was, as long as the Stargate was in the Falcon's hold, the Admiral wouldn't be tempted to do anything… rash. Once the Falcon was sitting in the much larger docking bay, it would be difficult to rationalize keeping the gate on the ship. It also kept Artoo onboard the falcon and the coordinates for Coruscant in one place, as Chewie was currently generating a high level of "Accidental" interference.

Han and Starbuck knew this, Akbar suspected it, however neither party was quite prepared to trust each other. Wedge jogged up helmet in hand.

"I take it you're our escort?" Starbuck asked nodding at the flight suit.

"That's right, there's my bird over there." Said Wedge pointing to a battered X wing parked beside the Falcon. Starbuck whistled appreciatively.

"She's got some scars, but she's a beauty!" he said approvingly, for a moment he thought longingly of his old viper. She had been on Galactica when Adama had taken her to found the last colony.

As Starbuck followed Akbar into the shuttle they found Han at the controls.

"I had intended to pilot this vessel myself." Stated the Admiral, "But you may consider this an opportunity to demonstrate your prowess for your future commission."

Starbuck smirked, "Well played Admiral, I'll just sit back here."

"Very well." stated the admiral taking a seat beside Han, "Let us begin. Flight control, this is the shuttle Tyderium requesting permission to launch."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Grumbled Han as he keyed the ship for take off.

***

Lando surveyed the mess in the work pit dubiously.

"Chewie what'd you do to my ship?" he demanded as he delicately picked his way down.

Chewie yowled at him and Lando shrugged, "Whose talking about the damage? Why would you put an L3 inverter into a surge assembly? What happened to that Seiner systems pulse coil I had installed here, that was a prime piece of equipment!"

Artoo trundled up and beeped inquisitively. Chewie roared back at the little droid. Artoo gave a disgruntled blat and rolled to the next compartment. Lando paused for a moment. "Sweet mother of Jabba I'm in a madhouse."

***

Home One was significantly larger than the cramped medical frigate. This was reflected in a cavernous landing bay and by wider halls bustling with crew. Starbuck attempted to keep careful track off their path as they wound deeper into the ship but even his pilots instincts found it difficult. Stretching hiss senses forward however he could definitely sense their destination as they approached. It was an island of silence amidst the bustle of life. An island that Starbuck found quite unsettling.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Han declared echoing Starbuck's thoughts

"Your instincts are pretty well honed." Commented Starbuck, "One would almost think you had something else going on."

"Just an old pilot." Replied Han casting a wary glance at Wedge. "No hocus pocus, just a lot of bad experiences."

"One begins to wonder if your instincts have lost the sense of anything else." Commented Akbar sagely.

"hey I get by just fine." Commented Han as the door to the chamber slid open. Inside was a surprising mass of trees, vines and plants. Here and there vegetables sprouted in containers under artificial light.

"This was our hydroponics bay." Explained Akbar, "It seemed to suit his needs most appropriately."

"Appropriate it is, for the times we now live in." declared a hoarse rasping voice, "But suit my needs, it does not."

A figure stood framed by the artificial light in the center of the room. Hobbling forward leaning heavily on an old crooked cane, a diminutive figure came into view.

"Penance I seek, punishment I deserve, for the pride that has doomed so many." Continued the forlorn creature before them, "Fitting it is, that remain I must in a false shell of life."

"Master Yoda had visions of the coming cataclysm but could not warn anyone in time." Explained Akbar, "he had only enough time to get to myrkr to save himself."

"Myrkr?" demanded Han, "What's on Myrkr its pretty much a navigational hazard." Starbuck was surprised to hear a tremor in his voice. He regarded Han carefully as Yoda answered.

"Shielded it was, from the oncoming storm, the storm what seared life from the force."

"There's a sort of buzzing noise." Commented Starbuck suddenly, "An interference I hear suddenly." Yoda nodded, and Starbuck continued, "Its these trees isn't it, you brought them with you, and they… scramble the connection…."

"Push back the force, they do, but the trees it is not." Replied Yoda gesturing with his staff. As Starbuck peered closer he saw a lizard curled up against the tree. "Ysalmiri. Bubbles in the force they create."

"Hocus Pocus." Said Han angrily, "Abracadabra, mystical Hoo ha ha. What is it really you old fraud, how did you really survive."

"Tell you I have." Replied the wizened little Jedi with quiet dignity, "Listen, you have not. Guilt…remorse…loneliness, no need of the force have I to see these things." He looked at the ground sadly, "Constant companions they have been of late."

"I'm afraid I don't understand." Began Akbar,

"The "Midichlorians" as you call them, are disabled by the jamming field I hear." Explained Starbuck, "When the Centerpoint Shockwave was unleashed through hyperspace it overloaded all the Midichlorians in the galaxy, except the ones on Myrkr because they were inactive. There probably aren't enough to reestablish a network on their own, and without center point there's no way to disperse them efficiently. The Force is gone from this place. "

"What I don't understand," clarified Akbar, "Is Han Solo's part in all of this."

As one they turned to Han who gripped a tree branch savagely. At last he looked back at them.

"The old man knew." He said, "He knew and I didn't believe him…"

***

"I got him! I got him!" The joyful cries of The Kid resounded in Han's ears as he lined up his shot. Han was in the bottom turret, the Kid was in the top. Pouring fire beneath the TIE he prevented it from ducking beneath the Falcon, forcing it to make a head on approach. The pilot began to veer left to right as his nerves collapsed. Han centered his target at last and blew him to dust.

"There's still two more out there, and another squadron trying to overtake us..." Snapped Leia as Han let out a whoop. Glaring irritably at the cockpit Han refocused his attention as the Falcon rocked.

"Keep your shirt on princess, they won't overtake this ship." Han said resolutely. He lent credibility to his statement by blowing the left solar panel off one off the fighters sending it spinning into space. An answering thump from Luke's gun and another shout off victory heralded the end of the other. Han tumbled gracefully out of turret and took off at a jog toward the cockpit. Leaping over a bitterly complaining Threepio he burst into the cockpit.

"Outta my chair sweet heart I got work to do." Han snapped and the princess relented after shooting him a withering glare. Checking the scanner Han gave an incredulous whoop even as Chewie roared in surprise.

"'Course their running, we just vaped all their friends!" he crowed as Luke came up behind them.

"What is it? Are they following?" he asked with some anxiety.

"Nope, the other squadron is breaking off." Reported Han as he flipped some switches on the navicomp, "We scared 'em off for now, and we'll make the jump before they can change their minds. Chewie rose to check the damage and Leia slid into his seat immediately. Han narrowed his eyes but permitted it. "Not a bad bit of rescuing hey princess? Sometimes I amaze even myself."

"That doesn't sound too hard." Grumbled Leia, "They let us go, it's the only possible explanation for the ease of our escape."

"Easy, you call that easy?" demanded Han

"They're tracking us." insisted Leia,

"Not this ship sister." Replied Han

Leia shook her head frustrated. Suddenly an indicator lit up on Han's console. He leaned forward as a message scrolled across a small screen.

"The Empire has issued a high priority security alert." He explained at Luke's questioning look, "All available units are to proceed to a rendezvous point near Alderaan. Something big is going down."

"The Wraith." Stated Leia with absolute certainty.

"Who the kriff are they?" Demanded Han. "That's a legend"

"No, several hive ships were spotted on the move near the core worlds.. , I heard Tarkin discussing them with Vader. Apparently my capture and the destruction of Tattooine took Tarkin off his mission and he was none too pleased but Vader insisted."

"I heard him demand information from Ben about them." Said Luke, "Right before he…"

There was an awkward pause.

"Sorry Kid." Said Han, "Hey if it means anything you can stick around here as long as you want, you're pretty handy in a fight."

"Actually…" Luke said looking at Leia, "I was hoping I might join the rebellion."

Leia gave him an odd look. "Luke we need all the help we can get but don't make this decision now, your whole planet was just destroyed, your mentor killed before your eyes…"

"I know." Stated Luke flatly, "I know, and that's why I've made up my mind. I will fight the emperor one way or another Leia, with you or without you. They have to pay for their crimes."

"Either way, I need some coordinates." Han broke in, "Whatever you decide kid, I have to drop this lady off."

"He's right." Answered Leia, "We have to get that Artoo unit to the rebellion." She reached forward and tapped a coordinate set into Chewies console. Han whistled as a planet came up.

"Nice pick princess, the middle of nowhere, say what's so important about that R2 unit, what's he carrying? "

"The technical read outs of that battle station." Replied Leia, "With the Emperor busy enforcing "order" we have the time to plan a proper offensive. I only hope when the data is analyzed a weakness can be found." She shot a glance at Leia, "Its not over yet."

"Look sister, I ain't in this for your rebellion, I'm in it for the money." Snapped Han, suddenly not liking where this was going, "I expect to be well paid."

Leia glanced at Luke and then at Han.

"Fine!" she snapped, "If money is all you care about, than that's what you'll get." Shoving past Luke she stormed off.

"I care…" Luke called after her lamely but Han waved his hand dismissively

"Forget it kid, she's nuts. We have death balls and space vampires roaming around the galaxy and she wants me to start waving a flag. Do I look like a patriot?"

Luke looked at Han, "You know Han I don't think that was about joining the rebellion."

Han looked at him for a second and then shrugged, "Look I don't know, you think a princess, and a guy like me…"

"No." answered Luke quickly, coolly. A little too quickly he kicked himself mentally as Han smirked at him, Luke looked away, "Enough of this, we have a few hours, I'm gonna get in some practice."

"yeah good luck with the light sword." Muttered Han as the kid strode off.

***

He found Leia in the lounge tinkering with a burned piece of equipment. She glowered at him and he retreated half a step before grinning good naturedly.

"Hey don't look at me! I think he's a jerk!"

"He's self centered and arrogant." Clarified Leia testily, "And we ARE being tracked, or something terrible is going on, or both. The galaxy is falling apart and right here right now we can stop it, and men like Han just don't give a damn!"

"I'm a man." Replied Luke earnestly, but even to his own ears it sounded like he was trying it out, "I'm a good pilot, and I will be a Jedi like my father."

Rather than reassured Leia was looking mildly exasperated.

"You're a good friend Luke." She said carefully and Luke beamed. "You're a really great guy too I'm sure we can use you in the rebellion."

"You bet Leia you can count on me." He said feeling suddenly warm and light. "I'm just going to do some training." He said to her grabbing the helmet and drone. She watched him pull the blast shield down and ignite the saber. He enthusiastically blocked the first few shots. "What do you think Leia?" said Luke beginning to pant, "you think the rebellion can use a Jedi?" He blocked another shot, "I'll go, even if Han won't."

When no reply came he flipped up the blast shield and found himself alone with Artoo. "You know what Artoo, I think things are finally looking up for me." Grinning to himself he flinched in irritation as the drone snapped off a shot into his arm. "You little twerp, I wasn't ready." He cried, hastily, he flipped the blast shield down as the drone dodged to one side and sent a bolt flying past his head.

***

Han flipped the levers for hyperspace and began to rise. Stomping feet were his only warning when suddenly a mouth forced itself against his. He froze in surprise then returned the kiss with equal hunger. His hands travelled her body as hers travelled his and after a moment she began fumbling at his waist.

***

"Let Go Luke, Trust Your Feelings…" the words echoed in Luke's Ears as he swung the light saber clumsily. A corresponding spark of pain indicated he had not blocked the drone. Frustrated he whipped off the helmet and hurled it to the floor. As it bounced however, the drone fired another jolt at him.

"Off you stupid…" Luke thrust out a hand in frustration trying to catch the drone, but it floated back as it was programmed. Anger boiled to the surface and as he clenched his fist in fury the drone suddenly crumpled in on itself in a shower of sparks. It dropped motionless to the ground, Artoo whistled excitedly as Luke's anger vanished and he looked at his hand in amazement. Suddenly a voice echoed in his head.

"Luke…Luke…"

"Ben…?" He asked in wonder, "Ben is that you?"

Like an automated recording Ben did not reply but continued, "You must go to Myrkr Luke, You must await Master Yoda."

"Ben?' asked Luke, but there was only silence. Luke raced to the cockpit to tell the others.

"Han1 Leia!, I heard Ben, through the force! He said to go to myrkyr…" he trailed off as he heard a Leia make a noise. Rounding the corner he stood transfixed by what he saw. As rage built within him the air picked up and tools began to clatter around him. Threepio came pattering up.

"Oh dear there seems to be some sort of malfunction in the ventilation… oh my how terribly inappropriate!" declared the droid in shock. Hearing the indignant droid, Han and Leia broke apart. Han dropped a lop sided grin at Luke.

"She digs pirates." He grinned as a mortified Leia gathered herself.

Luke ducked his head and left and Leia called after him "Luke wait!" She struggled after him climbing over Han who grabbed her playfully.

"Let him go, he'll be alright."

"Get your hands off me you.. disgusting scoundrel." She snapped tearing free. Chuckling Han watched as she plowed past Chewie who had come to see what all the noise was about. He gave a disapproving yowl.

"I'm not a scoundrel!" protested Han. "I'm fighting for my life one second I have a nice young princess in my lap the next, what am I gonna do?

***

"Luke!" shouted Leia catching up to him by the airlock. She had chased him until he literally had nowhere else to go. he cursed himself for passing the Fresher in his hurry. He glanced at her still flushed face for just a moment and then couldn't.

"Luke I'm sorry, I really am!" She protested, "I went in there to tell him off!"

"Well done." Luke retorted, "Is this how you persuade all your reluctant recruits? Maybe I shouldn't have said yes so easily."

Leia reared back as though slapped.

"What? How dare you." She shouted, "Don't lecture me farm boy I'm a member off the galactic senate heir to the throne of Alderaan, I was just tortured by the Empire, forgive me for getting a little carried away with my rescuer."

"You're rescuer?" Demanded Luke, "'Hi I'm Luke Skywalker, I'm here to rescue you?' Does that ring a bell? Han was going to just let them execute you, I talked him into saving you, and because off that Ben's dead. Don't tell me what you've been through Leia, Everyone I care about is gone now."

Leia paused, "Luke… you're right. What I've been through is nowhere near as bad as what you are going through, I just meant that… I wasn't thinking straight."

Luke swallowed his irritation and looked at her. He gave her the ghost of a smile.

"Well I suppose the torture…"

"Yes the torture." Answered Leia drolly, "So… you forgive me?"

Luke considered it and after a moment. "Sure thing princess. In what he hoped was a fair imitation of Han's style, he snaked an arm around her, drew her close and kissed her passionately.

The second he did it he realized how wrong it was, the second after that a resounding slap across his face clarified that Leia agreed.

"UGH!" She exclaimed, "You nerf herder you weren't even listening to me! Listen to me carefully Luke, Not now, not ever!" furiously she stalked away. Threepio pranced around the corner.

"Excuse me princess may I just say…Oh!" the droid cried as she shoved it to the ground with a clatter. A few moments later he heard the fresher door slide shut with a slam. Frustrated he sank to the ground and tried to clear his head. Shame and remorse thundered through his ears and more than anything he wished for Aunt Beru's comforting presence, or even Uncle Owen's stern but loving voice. Never had he felt so bad, despair and sorrow washed over him more so even than when He had felt the destruction off Tatooine through the force. Often when he was young and distressed he could find some work to do to burn of frustration or some place on the farm to be alone. But that farm was gone; he would never see it again. In the midst of his despair at last he felt the glimmer of a familiar presence.

"Beware the dark side Luke." Ben's presence chastised him, "Go to Myrkr, wait for Yoda, or all will be lost."

"All is already lost." Shouted Luke, "Uncle Owen, Aunt Beru, the farm? The Empire took it all, I don't want to wait I want to fight! I want to kill them, the Emperor, Vader.. especially Vader!"

"You cannot mean that Luke, you cannot." Pleaded Ben, "For years I watched over you and never have I seen the rage that flickers within you now, you must turn back from the path that is before you, before it is too late. Trust in the force Luke, return to the light and let it guide you."

"You and your absolutes, and your dire prophecies." Grumbled Luke, "What do you know? Your sad devotion to that ancient religion didn't save you from Vader, nor did it give you clairvoyance enough to stop the Death star from blowing up Tatooine, Stop haunting me, just leave me alone."

The countenance of Ben Kenobi crumpled into utter despair. His glowing form stood for a moment more.

"I cannot save you." He said at last, "I have failed you, as I failed your father. Now you too are lost to me."

"What does that mean." Demanded Luke irritably.

"Luke, listen to me." Said Ben gently as the young man looked up at him. He knelt and brushed an arm across Luke's shoulder. Luke felt a faint warmth brush over him. "I am so sorry, you are not ready for this, but time is short. Vader is your father. Your father was a Jedi, who turned from the light, and let the dark side consume him. He became the creature you know as Darth Vader."

"You lie!" Roared Luke shooting to his feet and clenching his fists. Leia came running at the noise and stopped staring at the apparition before her. "That's not true! That's impossible."

"What in the force? Obi Wan?" She demanded hope shining in her eyes.

"Him too?" Demanded Luke throwing up his arms, "of course, sure why not?"

"Luke don't be ridiculous." Leia chastised witheringly.

"I do not lie." Declared the Jedi solemnly, "Perhaps it is for the best that the two of you learn this together, Darth Vader IS your father Luke, and Leia, he is yours as well."

There was an incredibly awkward pause as both sides processed what was being said. Han stepped cautiously into the room his arms out.

"Princess…. Kid… I know we've all been a little crazy here…" he walked slowly towards Luke, not realizing he was coming dangerously close to the apparition of Ben Kenobi. "Luke don't look at me like that, I'm really sorry. I really like her, but I know what I did wasn't fair to you and if its what you want, I'll get out of the way alright?" He strode through the startled form of Obi Wan as though he weren't there. Luke cracked a grin at the expression on Obi Wan's face and then he couldn't help it. He sank back to the ground exploded into laughter so intense he had to hold his sides/ Leia joined him in laughter on the floor.

Han couldn't have looked more perplexed which only added to the laughter, yet both attempted to speak between breathes.

"You're standing…." Began Luke but Leia had to finish for him, "You're standing in a ghost Han!"

"What?" asked Han hesitantly with a half smile, "I'm what?" he looked about him.

"No trace of the force!" Gasped Luke wiping his eyes, "No trace!"

"You can't see him Han, it's a force ghost!" gasped Leia, "But I can!"

"Of course, because you're my sister!" Luke exclaimed, "Which is embarrassing!"

"You too are completely crazy." Declared Han waving his hands around him, "There's nothing here!" And suddenly they noticed he was right. Leia looked at Luke.

"I did see him Luke, didn't I?" She asked seriously, he wiped his eyes, and replied somberly, "I think so, I saw him too."

"If he really was here, than its all true." She said slowly, "You are my brother and he…is my father."

"Me?" demanded Han confused.

"Vader." Declared Leia frostily, "I knew I was adopted but my parents never told me from whom, they must have wanted to shield me."

"Uncle Owen always said if I went up into space I'd end up like my father." Luke declared, "He wouldn't let me leave that farm, and he was right, I nearly just.." he broke off as he realized how close he had come to losing control. "I'm not who I want to be out here am I." he looked at Leia and at Han, "I'm afraid out here. I'm alone."

"You're not alone Luke." Said Leia touching his shoulder, "I'm here."

"So I'm supposed to believe the Old man's ghost was just right here telling stories?" demanded Han, "You two are brother and sister?"

"So we've been told." Replied Luke looking wonderingly at Leia. They both looked back at Han. He looked back them.

"What a kriffing load of poodoo!." Snapped Han, "The sooner I dump you two off the better. We'll be at Yavin in a few minutes princess, my payment better be ready."

"No Han wait!" protested Luke rising to follow the angry captain, "We can't go to Yavin Ben said we have to go to Myrkr!"

"What?" objected Leia, "We have to get Artoo to the rebellion!"

"There isn't time!" exclaimed Luke, "Ben said to go now!"

"I'm not taking you two anywhere else." Snapped Han, "This is my ship, and what I say goes. You sit down, shut up, and stay out of my way until we land or I swear I will blow you out an airlock, I've had it with all this." He stormed off towards the cockpit swearing as he went. Luke started to follow him but Leia restrained him.

"Let him go Luke, we're nearly to Yavin, we can drop off Artoo and get a ship there. A few hours can't make that much of a difference."

Luke looked reluctantly after Han and then back at Leia.

"Fine, little sister. Than you sit down and tell me everything about yourself, we have some serious catching up to do."

"Just who said you were older?"

***

"When we arrived on Yavin, the princess was informed that the Emperor had destroyed Alderaan and was headed straight to the Corellian system. Later we learned the wraith had invaded Alderaan as a feint, and that Ra used the diversion to take over centerpoint."

"Luke and Leia must have felt its passing." Murmured Starbuck, "They were too untrained, jerking around like puppets because they couldn't understand what they felt."

Han glowered for a moment, "Whatever. We got to Yavin and Lea heard the news, I swear I've never seen anything more tragic…" his voice caught. "She felt them die and she didn't even know!" he choked up.

"Too late was Obi Wan's warning." Observed Yoda, "past Myrkyr the storm had passed. Nothing there was, that you could do."

"I could have tried to make her happy!" exploded Han, "Instead of playing little games! She didn't go happy, neither did Luke. Both off them lost everything they knew in the space of a few days, found out they were the children of a monster and then died an agonizing death."

"Neurological overload, cellular disruption...." Akbar stated sadly, "The more sensitive went mad and their bodies failed them, the less sensitive simply went mad from continual neurological misfiring. It was a holocaust that galvanized the galaxy against the Goa'uld."

"It sure galvanized me." Agreed Han, "The Empire needed ships and men, and I had both. I threw myself into their fight with everything I had, for her, and I hated myself the whole time." He took a shuddering breath, "And you made it all worse!" he shouted stabbing an accusing finger at Akbar, "You undermined them, opposed them, and when it was over, and we were all staggering, you went in for the kill, with your little friends the Cylons. I was ready to join the rebellion before the Wraith wars, now… I don't think I believe in anything, except Chewie." He ran a hand through his hair. "Big guy has stuck with me through it all, even when we did jobs for the Empire and the soldiers on board treated him like garbage."

"A true friend, Chewbacca is, and has always been." Agreed Yoda nodding appreciatively. "Loyalty, and bravery, worth believing in, these things still are."

"You seem like someone waking up from a dream." Starbuck observed as the ancient Jedi straightened a bit.

"Too old am I, to see the dawn once more." Negated Yoda, "But perhaps, a glimmer of light."

"If anyone should be feeling old around here it should be me." Argued Starbuck good naturedly, earning a sharp look from Yoda.

"Look Starbuck, it ain't the years, it's the mileage." Replied Han

"Astute, that observation is." Agreed the Jedi, "Not what you seem are you Starbuck."

"You know what, just stop." Declared Starbuck holding up his hands, "I had my whole civilization wiped out by an act of betrayal from one of our trusted eladers. The Cylons chased us across three galaxies until we found at long last the planet of legend, upon which we rested our hopes and our dreams, and guess what. Everyone's dead, some terror called the Ori beat the Cylons to it. We join the survivors in coming to this galaxy and on the way they offer to teach us the technique of ascension to a higher, more enlightened plane of existence. I worked for years to pull that off and the first thing I found when I got there? " he stalked angrily around the shrubbery to tower over Yoda. The Jedi master stared up at him with unblinking eyes.

"Baltar! the man who doomed my people. So much for enlightenment. Over time I have seen one malevolent race after another wiping out their neighbors while these so called "enlightened" beings just watch. A rag tag fleet from a possible future appears in orbit over Earth looking for a break and unleash the devil himself and what do they do? They study the situation carefully and agree to help Iblis create the future he just ruined with the agreement of course, that THIS time, he won't murder humanity."

"We ran into Iblis once before, even his own people thought he was a menace, according to Baltar, he was actually responsible for creating the Cylon race that wiped out my people." Ackbar's mouth dropped open and Starbuck tossed a glance at Han, "He created the Wraith and the Goa'uld too. Meanwhile, the ancients sit back and do nothing as events unfold around them exactly the way Kara warned that they would. They punish ME for daring the question them. That's my mileage ladies and gentleman, That's the universe I live in, and that's the universe I'm going to save." He took a breath and turned to them all.

"Han, she was a hell of a girl, in another life, maybe. Yoda, let it go, you tell others to accept what they can't change, well that goes for you too. Akbar, stop calculating the behaviors of your own allies and trust them, don't let the betrayal of Iblis dictate your actions, your rebellion needs higher ideals then the world you live in, the world he made."

"Much to say have you." Observed Yoda, "So simple do we seem to you?"

"Yoda, there's nothing simple about any of this." Replied Starbuck, "Your every sentence is a meditation, and for a creature of only nine hundred years you possess a singular insight and depth of wisdom, but even the wisest man cannot turn a lense upon himself."

"A mirror you seek." Replied Yoda, "Found me you have Starbuck. Where go will you?"

Starbuck sighed and dragged a stool over from a counter seating himself. Upon this action the others began to find seating of their own. Akbar poured a steaming cup of Caf from a dispenser hidden somewhere in the wall behind a tangle of vines. He gave it to Han who was still shaky.

"I'm not going anywhere." Declared Starbuck, "I've been looking at myself as an observer here, a drifter. I was going to scout out Iblis' plan and beat him at his own game. I was going to return to my own universe and save it. Now I see that's not so easy."

"Your universe, where you are, that it is." Observed Yoda.

"Right." Agreed Starbuck, "I've been picking my battles, letting darkness fester here because its not my problem."

"Injustice tolerated anywhere is an injustice everywhere," commented Akbar, he started at his own statement. "Perhaps I have been unjust to all of you." He declared hesitantly."

"Don't sweat it Akbar, I'm holding your Stargate hostage." Replied Han dryly.

"A firm foundation this is not." Declared Yoda, "Hidden away I have been in self pity have I withered."

"No Master Jedi." Said Wedge suddenly, "You have to protect yourself, or the wave will kill you, you have kept yourself, your wisdom, for us."

"Gone the wave has been, for quite some time." Yoda revealed with a glance at Starbuck who nodded. "Concealed myself I have, for face the silence, I cannot."

Wedge looked shocked and then thoughtful.

"Not so wise am I." admitted Yoda abashed, "When myself it concerns."

"What difference does it make?" Demanded Han, "What can we do about any of this?"

"Yoda can leave the Ysalimir if he is willing to experience the vacuum left by the force." Starbuck declared, "His senses would be limited by the Midichlorians in his body but there may be enough for the Force to someday regenerate."

"Lost they are, all those who went before." Declared Yoda, "The Sith, the Jedi, the good, the evil, gray it all is."

"They are not lost." Insisted Starbuck, earning a look of surprise from the others. "Yoda I feel them right now, at the edge of my senses. The spirits of Obi Wan and Anakin, they echo from a distance, the Force is beyond time, a relative moment without Midichlorians cannot undo that. "

"Leia." Broke in Han, "Is she out there? Somewhere?"

"Maybe." Conceded Starbuck, "I can't feel them so clearly, Ben is deep and Anakin is strong, but if Anakin passed over even as the Midichlorians died, Leia may have too. The Midichlorians were programmed to cherish life, "

"The here and now, upon it we must look." Yoda declared, "Undone, the work of Iblis must be. An unjust galaxy this is, a reckoning there must be."

"We have discussed some possibilities for dealing a blow to the empire." Commented Akbar, "Perhaps we may revisit them,"

"There is someone here who can help us too." Said Starbuck, "An Ascended being, named Adama, we must find him."

"And the force, restored will be." Declared Yoda, "If, the last thing I do, it is."

"You know… the Vong came here, maybe someone followed them." Said Starbuck scratching his chin thoughtfully, "There just may be a way to speed up the return of the Force to this place, with the guidance of all those gone before, maybe we can get things back on track around here…."

Han had tuned out at that point. He listened to the others talk off the future but his thoughts strayed to the past, memories of an old man, a Kid, and a princess.

***

_"Its was like an Alderaanian fairy tale." She murmured weakly._

_"Don't go Princess, don't give up!" he urged_

_"Rescued from the darkest tower by a pirate…" She continued dreamily._

_"She's delirious." Declared the doctor, "We're losing her, how's the other one?"_

_"He's fading fast!"_

_"Ben! Ben! I can save him! Help me save him!"_

_"Leia don't quit on me, Hang in there kid, keep fighting!"_

_"Like a fairy tale… happily ever after…so bright…"_

"_Neural activity is increasing; I've never seen anything like this it's off the charts!"_

"_No Leia no! Stay with me!"_

"_He's going into arrest!"_

"_She isn't far behind!"_

"_Damnit Princess don't give up!"_

_And then there eyes locked._

"_Its okay Han, it's ok, I will always be with you."_

_And then they were gone._


	9. The Magnificent Rebels

Chapter 8

"Well that was a lot of work." Grumbled Han as the stargate was pulled upright. The rebels had chosen to forgo erecting any structures identifiable from orbit and had instead excavated, and shored up several off the ruins. The gate room was among the first to be restored, though sadly, the crystals that made up the ancient database had long since crumbled into fragments. "We brought the thing for a tour of the galaxy and it ended up right back where we started."

"Well despite appearances we've come a long way." Starbuck replied, "It wasn't too long ago you were pointing a blaster at me and stealing drones."

"Stealing is an ugly word." Deadpanned Han.

"Regardless, Coreascendant a the logical place for a hidden base, if so few remember its location." Continued Starbuck, "It's a little too central for my tastes though, I have some ideas about a fallback option. It never hurts to be prepared."

"I imagine that's what those are for." Wedge chimed in wryly pointing at the explosives being positioned nearby, "Once we get this thing running its our escape route and booby trap."

"Speak for yourself." Retorted Han, "First sign of trouble I'm making for the falcon, I trust that heap a whole lot more than I trust some dusty ring. This whole business of tearing a guy apart shooting him through a wormhole and trying to put him back together on the other side? Thanks I'll do it the old fashioned way."

"Technically the star gates have been around longer than your style of hyper drive" Starbuck pointed out, "I don't see what your so worried about Han, you don't seem like the kind of guy whose lacking in courage."

"Jumping through that thing ain't my idea of courage." Declared Han stolidly, "It's more like… suicide."

"A unique presence in the force, the clones once had." Joined in Yoda as he hobbled over, "Wonder I do, if such a footprint one would gain, from travelling through this device?"

"See, the little guy sees what I mean." Said Han, "It's not "you" on the other side, it's a copy."

"Coming from a man who scorns all that "hokey religion" that sounds pretty superstitious." Starbuck pointed out, "You'd have to acknowledge that the force exists first of all." He teased.

Han shot him a dark look.

"I've seen what the Force can do kid, for years I tried not to think about it." He stared at the gate towering over them, "Like you said we've come a long way."

"Captain Starbuck!" called admiral Ackbar descending the newly rebuilt staircase from the upper levels of the gate room, "We have been unable to access the city's mainframe nor any of the back up nodes, it seems the seismic activity has over time damaged the silicon based storage devices the Ancients used."

"Frakking crystals looked pretty, but they always seemed a little flimsy to me." Grumbled Starbuck, "Keep searching admiral, the system was incredibly redundant, if you can find any operating fragments you should be able to restore most of it. In the mean time lets get a better look at this gate." He strode up the ramp to the gate and knelt at its base. With Chewie's help he slid the inner ring to a specific position and as the inner aligned with the outer, he reached through a depression and slid back a panel. Beckoning Artoo over he gestured.

"Alright little buddy, there is an alternating current running off this contact. If you can figure out the language you should be able to interface."

Artoo gave a confident beep and extended a probe . There was an awkward moment when it became apparent that Artoo's probe was both too short and inflexible. Han snickered, and Starbuck shot him a dirty look. Artoo blatted at the heckling and oriented his trunk downwards, aligning the probe with the hole. There was a spark and he gave an excited whistle.

"We're in business admiral!" Starbuck called, "Artoo is retrieving destination/point of origin records, the Stargate only connects to the network when it is active, so there have probably been updates, but we can get a general idea of what gates were where when this thing was last used."

"Very well captain, but do not activate the Stargate under any circumstances." Ackbar ordered. "We do not wish this location to be identified as having an active Stargate."

"You got it sir." Starbuck replied musing at how easily he fell back into military protocol. He glanced up at Yoda who peered inquisitively at Artoo. "We can't activate it anyway, the formation of the event horizon would take my head off and disintegrate Artoo and yourself." He grinned. The little Jedi took a step back and Artoo squealed. "Hey don't worry!" Starbuck answered, "There would be plenty of warning, if the gate started up I'd just yank the control crystal. Keep downloading little buddy."

"A device like this I have never seen." Declared Yoda looking at the gate. Suddenly the Jedi was wracked by a cough. Starbuck reached out and touched his shoulder.

"hey you don't sound so good." He observed.

"My time long past it is." Replied Yoda, "Sustained by the force I was for so long, live long without I cannot. Strength I must fine for what is to come, from within."

Watching the brave little Jedi steel himself, Starbuck was moved. His arm still on Yoda's shoulder Starbuck said, "Well… maybe there is something I can do, I don't know how this will work with nonhuman physiology, if it will work at all. He closed his eyes and extended his senses towards yoda. Starbuck knelt there amid the bustle of the gate room under construction with Artoo downloading diligently and held the jedi's arm. He felt the jedi's arm through the robe beneath his hands and Yoda's eyes widened at the first hint of Starbuck's mind in his.

Chewie turned and regarded them, giving a quizzical growl. Han turned, the ahirs on the back of his neck standing on end, "What are they…"

Suddenly Yoda straightened and began to radiate light. His skin tone improved, his ears ceased drooping. The stick fell away as he stood before the kneeling Starbuck. Work in the room ceased as others became aware of what was happening, an indefinable power permeated the chamber. Suddenly a figure flickered into view, a blue phantasm han did not recognize. Another appeared beside it looking at wonder at the first, a third appeared and a fourth. In moments the eerie apparitions were everywhere.

"By the Force!" Exclaimed Lando stumbling into the room hand on his blaster, "Han have you ever seen anything like this?"

"Not exactly." Replied Han, "But maybe once." he pulled away from Lando and Chewie and waded into the growing crowd hesitantly at first, and then eagerly. Staring into the faces of each he saw their lips move as they tried to speak but he could hear nothing. Moving quickly from face to face he searched, until suddenly at last he spotted three familiar figures. One tall but stopped, two shorter, more youthful. Obi wan turned to him, and with a small smile he nodded to han. He said something to the others. Luke waved joyfully shouting in silence, and as the third figure finally turned Han's heart stopped.

"Leia!" he whispered, and then shoving forward, "Leia!" he shouted as she brushed past Luke towards him as well, but as they came with a few paces of one another all off the apparitions vanished from view.

Han found himself halfway up the ramp and alone. The sudden loss was soul crushing and he stood transfixed for a moment. Idly he fingered the holster of his blaster and ran a hand through his hair. Choking down the lump that had suddenly appeared in his throat he strode forward angrily to where Starbuck knelt. The blond man was shaking his head disoriented. A renewed Yoda stood staring at his claws in wonder.

"Yes.." said the Jedi wondering, "Yes… feel them I can!" he exclaimed, "Returned it has." Confused he looked at Starbuck, "Truly great your powers are, Starbuck, beyond the force you have reached."

"Well… lets not try that again." Groaned Starbuck rolling down onto his back, "That wasn't entirely my idea you see."

"What the Krifff was that?" demanded Han reaching down and hauling Starbuck up by the lapels, "I don't care how you do it but bring her back!"

"Who?" Starbuck blinked confused. "you saw them?"

"The whole bloody room saw them." Declared Lando coming up beside Han, he put a hand on Han's shoulder and Han released Starbuck. Starbuck put out a hand and leaned on the Stargate shakily.

"Than more than the Force that was." Surmised Yoda, " projections I have seen, many time in the past, never so many at once, and so bright, channeled them you did."

"Not me!" protested Starbuck, "I was just trying to help you fight off a cold! Something took over from me, hijacked my energy I guess you could say.

"Your 'energy'?" Han demanded his old habit of cynicism reasserting itself, "I thought you said you weren't a Jedi.

"Force and energy are two different concepts." Replied Starbuck "Think of force as an influence, and energy as an ability to do work. The Force was essentially a massive network of influence, the energy I generate and control is more direct and less of a group effort. What I think just happened is my energy fed the Force through Yoda. "

"Protected I was, from that which killed others." Clarified Yoda, "Within me, the force lived, but asleep it was, wounded isolated, silent."

"So Starbuck woke it up by accident and it started to use him as a battery." Said Lando, "Who were all of those people?"

"Passed through the force they have." Explained Yoda, "Trapped their spirits are, neither here nor their."

"Well bring them back!" demanded Han, "You can't just abandon them, they'll die!"

"They're already dead." Replied Starbuck, "Well what I mean is their bodies are dead. The people you saw can't come back "Here" exactly, They exist in the timeless aspect of the Force, they can either Ascend to a higher plane, or continue to remain their, but they can't live again, and until the Force is whole, they can't interact with this plane, without a medium."

"You did it." Han pointed out accusingly, "You ascended didn't you? You were dead and you came back."

"No, I didn't die." Argued Starbuck, "They haven't either but we both took different roads Han, mine is a little more of a two way street."

"well," fumbled Han, "Its possible right? You did it didn't you?"

"Sorry Han Ascension is a little different. With a greater control of matter and energy you can just MAKE a corporeal form." Replied Starbuck, "And I gave all that up when I Descended."

"Manifestations of the Force, there have been. Declared Yoda, "The Father of Leia, a Jedi he was, named Anakin Skywalker before he fell. Conceived he was, by the Force."

"That doesn't sound like it went too well." argued Starbuck, "Look, I'm sure the Midichlorians figured out a way to create a corporeal form, but it would have to be made up of midchlorians, meaning a ridiculous force sensitivity."

"Powerful he was." Confirmed Yoda.

"But sensitive." Starbuck elaborated, "Fickle, prone to the currents of emotion that run through the force. Look every creature tied into the force broadcasts unconsciously through it, Your dark and light side notions?" he now addressed Yoda, "That's a reflection of a group subconscious. Leia could perhaps be reborn one day through the Force Han," he said turning back to Solo, "But she wouldn't be entirely her own person. her independence, her free will would be compromised, the Ancients would never stand for that."

"Perhaps tolerate it they did, " observed Yoda, "The folly of it, to teach us."

"There are more pressing concerns at this time." Interrupted Akbar's gravelly voice, "I would ask that you all return to your duties and continue this discussion at a more appropriate time." Starbuck, "What is the status of Artoo's download?"

Starbuck glanced at the droid who whistled, and retracted the probe.

"You were done?" he demanded, "Why were you still linked?" A series of beeps and whistled too complex to follow ensued and Starbuck motioned Threepio over from his place in the corner.

"Oh Come on Artoo, such rubbish," the droid chastised, turning to Starbuck he clarified, "I'm afraid my counterpart has become somewhat enamored with the device. He is quite impressed with its software protocols, and its operating system. He is quite eager to continue exploring its capabilities."

"Sounds like the little guys in love." Commented Starbuck, "Come on Artoo, lets set up a DHD first and then you can go on a second date."

***

Wedge followed master Yoda from the gate room. "Master yoda, where are you going?" asked Wedge.

"Renewed am I, reconnected to the Force I am." Replied the Jedi, "Commune with it on my own I must, something to refresh old skills, it is time I did."

"May I ask you something before you go?" Wedge pressed following the jedi through the recently cleared hallway. Though the steps had deteriorated beyond recovery, a ramp extended over a collapsed portion, and the two continued further towards the building's exit.

"Ask something you have." Replied Yoda, a hint of amusement in his voice, "But more questions I will allow."

"Er. .thanks." said Wedge, "look, I knew Luke Skywalker growing up on tattooine. When I heard it was destroyed, I grieved, but I knew somehow that luke would have survived it. When he showed up on that old tramp freighter, the Death star hot on his heels, it felt like.. like… like inevitably, like it was destiny."

"Falling into place, pieces seemed to be." Replied Yoda, "Or, appeared it so."

"That's what I mean!" declared Wedge, "I mean, it was all just coming together, the rebellion was getting too strong, the Empire too bold, good vs. evil it was all about to come to a head at last and then the goa'uld and the wraith? They weren't really part off the equation at all!"

"Mistaken we were, what signs and prophecies meant." Agreed yoda still walking, "More complex, this universe is than imagine we could have. From beyond the Force factors lie which anticipate we could not."

"So that's my question!" said Wedge plaintively, and as they came to the door, he stepped aside for a pair of technicians lugging a crate. "The Force is gone master Yoda, what do we turn to? What does any of this mean anymore?"

Yoda looked up at Wedge fondly.

"Miss him you do." He said jabbing his stick at Wedge, "As Captain Solo misses Leia, you miss Luke, not as deeply perhaps but miss him you do."

"I grew up with him." Said Wedge awkwardly, "I kind of admired him, I mean he was the youngest of us, the baby but he was always there in a pinch. He was so hopeful and optimistic, " he sighed, "His future was so bright."

"bright it should have been." Agreed yoda, "Visions I had, Luke as a leader I saw, revered, respected, humble, yet powerful, yet come to pass this has not."

"Can it still?" asked Wedge, "Starbuck came through a device which can move through time."

Yoda paused and then continued walking beyond the ruins. Coming to a grassy area he sat upon a lose boulder and pondered. Wedge found a rock nearby as well and faced him.

"Considered this I had." Declared the jedi at length. "Guidance from the force must I seek."

"How?" asked Wedge, "When you came out of the Hydroponics lab on Home one you said the Force was gone. Starbuck went on about those Midichlorians having been killed in the Centerpoint wave. Starbuck touches you and ghosts start appearing everywhere? I saw Luke Yoda, I saw him, how do we save him?"

"Save him?" demanded yoda, "Save him you say, From what save him must we? One with the Force he has become, timeless, and forever, Save him you say? Save him from what I wonder."

"he's not right though!" protested Wedge, "He's not here, with us! there has to be a way to bring him back, to put things the way they should be."

Yoda looked sadly at Wedge for a moment.

"Not for us is that decision to make." He said at last. "The power we may find, but the wisdom, we have not. Who lives and who dies, How valid may be ones life be? Luke's life is,. and was, to unravel that is not our right."

"We have to do something!" protested Wedge, "All of your friends the jedi, all those who died, we can fix that, how much wisdom do we need to see that that must be done?"

"Crowded your premise is by your assumptions, Room for wisdom your question does not leave." Yoda pointed out, "Only the answers you desire will it reveal. 'Know nothing do I' is the mantra of the wise, " he sat and reflected silently for a moment and then said, "The Force is with you Wedge Antilles."

Wedge started, "What? I've never…"

"Always has it been." Replied Yoda, "yet more so now than ever. New champions it chooses in its time of need. Long hoped for this you have, now come your moment has, whom serve will you?"

Wedge shook his head, "I don't understand."

"Wisdom you have found in confusion it seems." Chuckled Yoda. "Different were things before. Chosen from birth, people were, to follow the Force. Influenced they were aware of it they were, choices, they were asked to make. Found them we did, and raised them we tried to the ways of the Jedi embrace. Changed that all has now."

"because the Force is gone." Wedge agreed, "Midichlorians aren't spread out throughout the galaxy, but we can change that, undo it!"

"Passed the torch will be." Declared Yoda forcefully, "Forward we will look, choose to move on, we must. Invited, will you now be, to follow the way of the Force, not chosen."

"You are asking me to be a jedi?" asked Wedge finally understanding, "To join you? I don't have the powers I can't do the things…"

"manifestations, external are they." Replied Yoda, "Internal development more important has become. Transform you that can in time, but learn you must, and choose you must."

Wedge took a deep breathe, "Than if it is acceptable to you, I do choose." He said, "For follow the path of the Force, not for the power or the influence, not even to change the way things are or worse, but to honor my friend. This galaxy wants to change Yoda, I can feel it. The Jedi were always a beacon of hope, a shining example of what we can all become. I will be that light if you let me, just as Luke was for me."

Yoda regarded him for a long moment.

"I know I'm not perfect." Wedge pleaded, "But I'm here.

"perfect you are not." He said at last, "nor perfect am I. Shaped we are by the world we live in, fall short perhaps, of our promise we do."

"We can always try to be more." Declared Wedge resolutely, "I will try to be what Luke should have been, just give me the chance!"

"To yourself you will be true and to the force." Declared Yoda resolutely, "As will I, do, or do not, there is no try." He tossed the light saber to Wedge. "your first lesson that was. Begun your training we have."

***

"Its' a boy." Grinned Starbuck, "Anybody got a fumerillo?"

"Don't know what a fumerillo is but have a cigarra." Offered Calrissian handing one to Starbuck and lighting up his own, "When this baby hits the commercial market we're gonna be very rich men."

"I hear that" grinned Han slapping Chewie on the shoulder. Before them sat a console, with the evidence of its recent construction scattered about it in the form of tools, wires and discarded hardware. Artoo extracted his connection from it and the console lit up. "You sure you want to go on this little trip of yours Lando, no sense running off and getting yourself killed messing around in somebody else's business."

"Risk is my business." Answered Lando suavely as he puffed his cirgarro, "Besides we can't make a profit until all this fighting is over. Might as well get myself into a good position in the meantime."

"Download is complete the dialing device is operational." Declared Threepio.

"The originals were based on a crystalline computer technology but I'm pretty sure this will be up to the job and then some." Declared Starbuck, "I have a feeling that pairing your people's technology with that of the Ancients is going to work out beautifully."

Artoo beeped affirmatively and Starbuck chuckled patting the droid on the head. "Easy buddy there's a universe of stargate's by now, just waiting to meet you."

"Sir if you don't mind my asking…" Threepio ventured, "With the operational protocols downloaded, and his own database of star positions, wouldn't it have been simpler to simply have Artoo or another astromech function as an intermediary? Such units are readily available throughout the galaxy."

Starbuck glanced uncomfortably at the droid, and scuffed his feet a bit. "Well the thing is Threepio… and no offense… but where I come from we just don't do things that way."

"I'm afraid I don't see what you mean." Professed Threepio.

"Well… I mean the Cylons were very similar to droids…" Starbuck explained, "We don't need all that here. The DHD is meant to be sort of a… manual thing…"

"I see." Said the crestfallen droid, "Well I can certainly see your concerns…." Artoo beeped irritably, "No no Artoo its quite alright I was simply making an inquiry."

"Alright lets fire her up." Declared Starbuck, "Everyone stand clear!" he called to the gate room below. The DHD had been constructed as a console in a balcony overlooking the Stargate. Ackbar had been uncomfortable with the position of the old control center as it lay in a direct like line with the Stargate, the balcony however was at a right angle to the aperture. This way, the admiral had argued, projectiles or enegery weapons fired into the Stargate wouldn't come streaking out at them. Starbuck had pointed out a force field could be erected but the Admiral preferred a non mechanical approach as a failsafe.

As Starbuck began to tap out a sequence on a carefully labeled keypad, he consulted a diagram Threepio had made based on Artoo's description.

"Alright this is the first test." He reported to Admiral Ackbar who stood to his right. To his left, several technicians stood watching Starbuck's every move and taking notes. These would become regular gate operators once the system was more fully understood. Below a security team stood weapons at the ready, with E-webs positioned at angles to the Stargate. Wedge and yoda stood with them. "Nothing should be coming through." Starbuck called down reassuringly, "It's a one way wormhole." A noise behind him drew his attention. Han tapped his blaster to his temple.

"Better safe than sorry." He quipped.

As the Chevrons completed their ignition the Stargate erupted with a kwoosh and settled into a shimmering vertical pool.

"Where does that lead?" asked Han glancing at the readouts, "Holy smokes that's a lot of power!"

"Its an extra galactic address to Atlantis." Explained Starbuck, "The only local address we have may be in enemy hands, so if we were to connect directly, they could identify our location."

"We will send a probe through and determine if the city would make an appropriate base." Declared Ackbar signaling to the forces below. A probe droid rose up on its repulsors and hovered towards the gate. "After that base is established, Captain Starbuck wishes to try several other addresses."

"You guys want to set up a base that far away?" asked Han doubtfully, "you can't get a ship there to back you up, the Stargate's your only way in or out."

"Indeed, there is a risk." Agreed Ackbar, "But that very factor makes an ideal fallback spot. Starbuck tells us that Atlantis has the same extra galactic hyper drive capability imperial city had before the war."

"Ah and as the city's original hyper drive was damaged we would have a working model." Han observed, "Clever, you can reverse engineer and then upgrade your ships."

"Atlantis won't be alone for long." Concluded Ackbar as the probe disappeared into the event horizon. Telemetry began to pour in. "These results are promising." He declared as Starbuck turned to watch the video feed.

"Everything looks alright, its entering the control room now." Starbuck declared. "None of the consoles will activate until a human with the proper gene is present, but I can tell from that indicator the city's power supply is pretty low."

"We will be sure to bring backup generators along just inc ase." Ackbar declared as Starbuck moved to leave the balcony.

"Mr. Calrissian, once our forces have cleared the city for occupation, you will assume your duties as administrative leader of the city, however you will answer to general madine with regards to military matters." Ordered Ackbar, "Your job will be to oversee research and development as well as to establish trade with any local allies you can identify."

"I assume Madine will be doing more than just providing security?" asked Lando.

"Correct." Replied Ackbar, "He will be responsible for assembling a fighter corps for defense of the city, classified scouting missions to map important factions in the Pegasus galaxy, and should a viable intergalactic hyper drive be developed, construction of a shipyard. Operations in this galaxy will be limited to defensive holding actions so as not to arouse undue attention from the Empire as the Vong threat is diminished."

"How long can that last." Demanded Han sarcastically.

"Indeed Captain Solo, Indeed. The Empire will come calling for us, sooner, rather than later." Declared Ackbar, "But the steps we take here today will ensure that when that day comes we will be ready."

"Well you know I have a few errands of my own." Starbuck contributed, "People I need to find, I've done what I can for you right here, right now, but I intend to come back, and by the Lords of Kobol when I do, I'll help you finish this war and free yourselves from tyranny."

Han leaned over to Chewie, "Listen to him, you'd think he was going to singlehandedly save the universe."

As the security forces entered the gate, and the Technicians followed pushing carts laden with equipment, Starbuck followed them with Artoo and Threepio in tow. He glanced back as he approached the Iris and motioned the droids on. Artoo rolled through courageously while Threepio simpered nervously. The droid gave a panicked cry as Lando tipped it through the Stargate with a shove. Flashing a grin lando followed suit. Starbuck looked up at the balcony where Ackbar Solo and Chewbacca stood. Yoda had joined them and Wedge, now wearing the robes of a Palawan stood beside him. He gave a broad grin and a wave to them. Liocking eyes with han he winked and as he vanished into the gate, Han wondered if Starbuck had somehow heard what he said. As the gate disengaged he heard an echoing laugh and a familiar voice reply.

"You bet I did, my name is Starbuck, I'm here to save the universe."


	10. Foothold

**Hmmm some people have promised detailed reviews but I see none will be forthcoming, so i will forge ahead.**

Chapter 9

A shape moved in the darkness. Malevolent and foreboding, disc stacked on disc it stalked the blackness at the edge of the galaxy. Imposing in its own right, this titanic shape was over a mile across and bristled with armament. Across millennia it had been called by many names in many tongues. Deathbringer, Extermiantor, Apocalypse. Those races powerful enough to learn its name, had replaced those words in their language with but a new word, the summary of their doom, after which no other words were necessary. Cylons.

Base stars such as this had prowled for millions of years from one galaxy to the next, feared, cursed, victorious. None had with stood their wrath, their power, save one race. Even the being known as man had fallen before the might of the Cylon empire. Until at last they met their equal, indeed their superior, in the Youzhon Vong. Unearthed on a backwater world overlooked by the initial waves of exterminators, the Vong stood fast against the first onslaught protected by a sentient planet. Under the guidance of that planet the Vong made their system a fortress of organic ships incomprehensible to the Cylons.

The scorching jihad of the Vong had repelled the Cylons from their home galaxy forcing the machines out into the stars, to gather strength, to annihilate foes and gobble up resources fast enough to finally turn and wipe out the Vong pursuing them. It was thus that the Cylons met their end, pursued by the irrational, overwhelmingly destructive Vong they had finally run into another foe, that did not crumble before them. The humans who dominated this new galaxy were so like their foes of old, but far far more numerous, far far more advanced, far far more duplicitous. Crushed between opposing foes the Cylons had withered until at last, on the eve of their destruction, they had stepped aside, and watched as their two foes clashed. Now baseships such as this prowled the fringes of the galaxy rebuilding, gathering their strength, as their enemies exhausted one another.

The base star was joined by another, and another. In the darkness of space six gleaming base stars flanked the first. Upgraded with the most powerful weapons this fleet would be the foundation of a newer greater fleet that would crush the remanants of man from this galaxy, the aliens who aided them, and finally the Youzhon Vong themselves. Suddenly to the front of this formation, there came the eruptive disturbance of a hyperspace emergence. Similarities were noted to the new style of hyperspace travel employed first by the wraith and adopted more effectivel, more recently, by the human Empire. It was also noted that this craft was of an unknown type. A heavy belt seemed to restrain an infant star. This craft was ornately designed yet oddly utilitarian in its design. The Cylons sent a hail.

"What manner of race are you?" demanded a cold, imperious voice.

No answer was forthcoming, the craft continued forward.

"Cease your advance." Ordered the Cylon imperious leader, "Your vessel interests us.""

The unidentified craft continued on its path and as the other base stars moved aside, the imperious leader ordered one to stand fast.

"You will not pass us." It declared to the ship fully aware that its message was being received, "You are nothing to the power of the Cylon Empire. Stand down and prepare to receive our forces or we will destroy you."

Ignoring the continued challenge of the Cylon vessels, the unidentified craft continued forward until it plowed straight into the defiant Cylon base star. The hull of the grat crft crumpled and the core of the base star exploded, onto the shields of the intruder. The intruder sailed gracefully through undeterred. With an un machinelike snarl the Imperious leader ordered his forces to fire on the interloper. Energy crashed against the craft in a devastating display of power, to no effect. The Cylons pursued the craft hurling their best weapons against it impotently.

"Imperious leader, we are approaching an outpost of the Human Empire." An aide warned him, "If we continue to pursue they will become aware of our presence."

"Then let them become so aware." Growled the Imperious leader. "Power the Ultra pulsar."

"My lord, that weapon is designed for use against the death star, the attacker may be too small to accurately…"

"That is my command." Declared the Imperious Leader. "Destroy them, in full view of the Imperial outpost. We will show this thrawn what power he opposes and let him consider this even as he continues to battle the Vong. Let him know that even victory against them will be followed swiftly by his defeat at our hands."

"By your command." Acknowledged the aide. The base star accelerated, passing the smaller intruder and placing itself far in advance of the craft. Harried by the other base stars, now spreading out to avoid the direct line of fire, the oncoming craft barreled towards the base star as it had the other, intent on ramming it from existence. This base star proved different however. Six tributary beams from its top, bottom and sides joined a carrier wave fired fron the center of the base star. A massive column of energy erupted forward and struck the craft dead on. The shields of the vessel flared, for the first time turning red, than orange, than yellow, yet the intruder sailed forward. At last the craft halted before them.

"The attack was unsuccessful." Reported the Aide, "The ultra pulsar depleted enemy shields by 41%, recharge commencing."

"Move us away." Ordered the imperious leader uneasily.

"We cannot maneuver, firing the weapon has caused a power overload." Reported the Aide, "Sir we have detected an energy buildup on the enemy vessel. Its output is several times our shield capacity and rising. In addition our other ships are tracking six objects approaching in hyperspace that appear to be of the same origin."

"Reinforcements? When one ship can resist us?" snarled imperious leader, as recognition dawned, "Move a base star to screen for us, and get those engines back. Order the others to break off and fall back.

"Our other ships are unable to engage hyper drive." Reported the Aide, "The intruders are employing a jamming field."

"Then they have played us for fools." Surmised the imperious Leader dolefully, "They led us here to die in this place, in full view of the Imperial outpost."

***

Wedge's eyes snapped open in alarm. "Master I…"

"Focus!" insisted the voice above him, "Concentrate, See it too I do, distract me it does not. Moments and places from far away, reveal to you the Force will, patient you must be, and silent, attentive, and mindful."

Swallowing Wedge resumed his meditation, breathing deeply through his nose, pressing his tongue to the top of his mouth, and out through his mouth, feeling the air pass over his now flattened tongue. He stood on one hand, master Yoda perched above him on his extended foot, with an assortment of boulders and logs hovering about him in a clearing. As a circle of padawans watched, he felt the images come to him once more.

***

"Are you all that is coming?" the major asked peremptorily of the stranger who stood before him.

"For now." Acknowledged the prior before him. "I am all that is necccesary to receive your answer." The messenger stood framed by the device he had brought with him, the stargate. The major intended to examine the device once this current issue was resolved.

"Very well then, you shall have our answer." The major declared stepping back behind a row of storm troopers hefting blasters at the ready."Our answer is no. The Empire does not wish to embrace a new religion at this time, we have quite had our fill of such nonsense and the conflicts it brings, from the periodic attempts at genocide waged by the Sith and the jedi, to the current fanatical refusal of the Vong to see reason we are as I say quite through with all of that. We appreciate your assistance with the lingering forces of the Cylon fleet, and will see you on your way." With a gesture from the Major, the Storm troopers leveled their blasters. "You may go. Leave that, we wish to study it."

"It is unwise to challenge the power of the ori." Warned the prior, "Great is the reward for obedience, terrible is their wrath for non believers. Those who do not follow the path…"

"Will be laid low in the dirt, hung from the highest tree condemned to the embrace of pain etc etc." replied the major dismissively twirling his mustache. "Our forces are in orbit now, it is time for you to go. This is your final warning."

"The will of the ori shall prevail." The prior asserted pounding his staff once into the dirt. The jewel on his staff glowed menacingly.

"Company, open fire." Barked the major alarmed by the glowing jewel. As one the Storm troopers opened fire and to the major's mounting dismay the Prior stood undeterred, protected by a shield of energy. After the first volley he waved dismissively and the Storm troopers were cast off a great distance as the the major flailing wildly beside them. The prior sat and produce a worn copy of the book of origin. In orbit above, an explosion of shapes heralded the Empire's arrival from hyperspace. They found the ori fleet long gone and peculiar energy readings coming from the surface.

***

"Another victory for the new Republic?".han inquired as Ackbar entered the conference room.

"Not necessarily General." Ackbar replied placing briefs at several positions around the table, "We've received intelligence of some interesting events taking place on a remote world near the rim. The regional forces in that area have been mobilized to deal with some new threat."

"More extra galactic bad guys?" asked Han drolly, "Where do these people come from? Still if it keeps Thrawn off balance, I'll take it."

"Your victories against his forces at Dubrillion were most impressive." Ackbar acknowledge.

""He was off his game." Han scoffed, "I just did what anyone would do. Its not like we won, we just got away."

"You have done a superb job over the past year and a half." Ackbard admonished him "But we have been stdily losing ground and that is a problem. The Atlantis project has not yielded the results we hoped for in the timeframe we require."

"Well I'm not surprised considering the first thing Rogue Squadron did was kick over a wraith anthill." Han scoffed,

"They were forced to relocate the city while you were away." Ackbar conceded."The shipyard has produced its first three corvettes, which aquit themselves quite well against the wraith I'm told. It seems the wraith in that galaxy are of a more primitive variety than those we fought here, Their chief advantage is their numbers. Two of the hyperspace corvettes are running regular cargo runs between Coruscant and Atlantis, transporting material too large for the Stargate. Once our defensive platforms are complete, the wraith will not be a a viable threat."

"The last thing we need is a war on two fronts." Han grumbled as others began to arrive, "We need more of those intergalactic hyperdrives for the war here, not shuttling parts off to some backwater, what if one of our ships is discovered?"

"This meeting will cover more pressing matters if you will review your material." Ackbar nodded to the brief, "Ah General Antilles, so good to see you again, Masster yoda."

"Much to talk about have we." Replied Yoda gravely, "Conferred upon my Padawan, the rank of jedi Knight I have. Complete enough, his training is, others waiting have,I, much work, there is and not much time."

"Well I have some news for everybody." Announced Starbuck striding into the room, "I have made quite a bit of progress unraveling this little time know we've found ourselves in."

"Time knot?" inquired Han skeptically, "Is that what your calling it?

"Well my friend here suggested a less delicate term." Starbuck replied inclining his head to the curly haired newcomer, "What was your term John, ah yes, ClusterFrak."

"Its descriptive enough." Han replied. The young man bounded eagerly up to him.

"Colonel john Shepard. I am a huge fan."

"What?" Han blinked, "Of what?"

"He's from a parallel reality too." Starbuck explained to the disconcerted Solo, "In his future things happened differently in your galaxy Han, and they are depicted in his as a fictional program called "Star Wars."

"your sort of one of the Stars." Sheppard beamed at him. "And so are you sir." He nodded towards Ackbar, as well as several others I see around me."

"Where do you find these people and what does this have to do with anything?" demanded Han shaking his head in disbelief

"This has everything to do with your conflict Han." Starbuck replied testily, "If I can figure out exactly what part iblis played in all of this, we can figure out where he's going and head him off. This isn't just for my benefit, its for yours too. In my reality we can prevent this, in yours we can resolve it."

"I'm from the future too." Sheppard added helpfully.

"Wonderful, what are the numbers for the Corellian Sweeps?" asked Han sarcastically.

"Look1" replied John testily, "I'm here to help alright? I have my own timeline to get back to too you know." He was interrupted as Starbuck coughed something."What do you mean maybe?" Sheppard demanded a warning note in his voice.

"John in your timeline, you were thrown thousands of years forward in time." Starbuck replied, "You found Atlantis controlled by an artificial intelligence which directed you to use the time jumper to travel back in time."

"Go on…" Sheppard prompted as everyone seated themselves around the conference table.

"So you entered this parallel timeline because you happened to travel forward while an alternate timeline had superimposed itself. You traveled "Back" along that alternate timeline. Assuming whatever happened in your time resets the original timeline, a new continuum will be created in which you are sent forward along the correct trajectory. Travelling back will drop the you from that continuom in Atlantis of your timeline and you will be redundant."

"How do we know me 2.0 will make it back?" demanded John,

"There are larger issues at stake here." Starbuck replied, "Our priorities have to be bigger than getting you bck where you belong john."

"Well excuse me if I don't give up so easily." Sheppard said irritably.

"Where in the force is Ackbar?" han demanded testily, "Chewie go find him." The Wookiee had been pouring a glass of water from a pitcher sitting on a table by the door.

"So Han do you want to know how things were supposed to turn out?" asked Sheppard eagerly leaning forward on the table.

"Easy Sheppard." Starbuck urged gently, "This isn't just fiction to han, this is his life, watch what you say."

"Whats that supposed to mean." Demanded han, his curiosity peeked."

"Well." Said Sheppard leaning back. "First of all, the wraith and the goa'uld are not in your galaxy as far as I know. They were never mentioned in the movies, and the jedi; weren't all wiped out."

"Survived the jedi did?" Yoda demanded perking up, "More tell us you must, a raod not travelled this is, learn from it we may."

"Now you're getting it." Starbuck exclaimed.

"See the Jedi were persecuted by the Emperor Palpatine, and his henchman Darth Vader." Sheppard explained, "But there was no death wave that killed the force. After the jedi pure they were down but not out. Obi Wan Kenobi finds Luke Skywalker on tTattooine and they meet you at Mos Eisley. Near as I can tell that's where things start to get drastically weird here. The attack on the base at Yavin fails in my timeline because Luke used the force and fired a torpedo down a cooling shaft."

"That was the weakness?" han demanded appalled, "But that's absurd, one torpedo couldn't…"

"it did!" Sheppard insisted, "Luke used the force, you rescued him at the last minute. You went to the ice planet Hoth, Vader caught up with you, you all ran, you were frozen in Carbonite and Luke confronted Vader and learned that Vader is well…"

"His father he is." Breathed Yoda, "None alive, that fact knew. The truth this Sheppard may very well speak."

"Well I do try." Replied Sheppard modestly, "Anyway You get dragged to Jabbas palace Han, and Luke and leia and Chewie and Lando all stage a recue and Leia chokes Jabba…"

"Leia." Said Han wistfully, "She was sure something…."

"Yeah!" said Sheppard and that Gold… well never mind that. Theres another battle with the second Death Star, and Luke confronts Vader. In the end Vader saves Luke's life by ditching the emperor down a huge pit in the middle of his office. Vader dies but is redeemed. You and leia lead local forces in an uprising to disable a shield generator protecting the Death Star and lando and Wedge fly in and destroy it."

"Fly in?" han demanded, "Tell me more about how they destroyed it, this was the second one?"

"Yeah well it wasn't complete yet." Sheppard explained, "So they flew in the unfinished back. Lando clipped off your satellite dish."

"Sounds like Lando." Han commented, "can't take the guy anywhere."

"Tell me about it." Starbuck replied, "he sure pissed off the Genii…"

"So what does any of this get us?" Wedge asked at last, "We can't use the same method to destroy the new death star. Palpatines already dead and Han's in charge. Now we know what could have been but what do we do about what is."

"We take comfort for now in the fact that there is a better world out there." Ackbar declared entering the room at last, "Where justice is serve to those who do us harm."

"More than that." Said Han his mind considering the angles, "We know what iblis changed about our lives and the galaxy. He's showed his hand."

"To what are you referring General Solo?" Ackbar asked curious. He shuffled the briefs at his place as he sat down but left them lying on the table, fully caught up in the implications of Sheppard's revelations.

"The jedi must have been some kind of threat to iblis." Han pointed out, "The first thing we know as different is that the wraith and the Goa'uld were not in our galaxy before Iblis messed things up." He paused, he was saying it now too. It was amazing how infectious this idea was, that a single agent could be responsible for so much chaos. "The wraith didn't amount to much of anything beyond invading Alderaan and forcing the Empire to destroy it."

"They did that anyway." Sheppard added helpfully.

"The Goa'uld weren't much of a threat but they did manage one very important thing, they fired the center point weapon." Han said.

"Anubis also brought Imperial City." Wedge pointed out folding his arms into the sleeves of his robes.

"Anubis was here?" Sheppard demanded, "With a city of the ancients? We only know of one in my timeline, well two if you count the one the replicators had, three if you count the ruins on…"

"The city altered the balance of power somewhat but numbers were already on the empire's side." Ackbard interjected, "The Goa'uld on the other hand also managed to kill Palpatine and Vader, ultimately necessitating the reformation of the Empire."

"Whatever happened to Anubis?" Sheppard asked skeptically.

"It is said that Thrawn engaged him in single combat and crushed the symbiote beneath his boot." Said han doubtfully.

"I don't see how." Sheppard rep-lied, "Anubis is partially ascended, he doesn't HAVE a symbiote."

"he's what?" Starbuck demanded, "A Goa'uld partially ascended? How?"

"I wasn't on that particular mission." Sheppard said apologetically, "But they had to lock down the SGC at one point because Anubis was body snatching. "

There was silence in the room as all came to the same conclusion. None dared tos ay it until at last Yoda cleared his throat.

"Possible it may be, "He surmised, "That taken Thrawn, Anubis has."

"I knew he was off his game." Han pounded a fist on the table, "I told you something was up Ackbar I told you. There's no way a smuggler like me should have outfoxed the legendary Grand Admiral himself. I knew it. Thrawn had Anubis on the ropes and Anubis cheated, that's why the Empire is still mopping up the Vong. The real Thrawn would have creamed them in no time and we'd all be walking in lockstep by now."

"it does seem possible." Said Ackbar, "But tha does not change our strategy, the Empire still outguns us and we are still losing systems every day. We must turn the tide of this war, and it seems even as one player is defeated a new one emerges." He nodded to the brief.

"uh… I don't really read this." Said Sheppard awkwardly waving his,

"The last known Cylon fleet was destroyed by unknown forces." Ackbar summed up for him, "An imperial taskforce was unable to locate their fleet, but they appeared to sue similar technology to that found in Imperial city. They have erected an energy shield on a remote outpost that appears impenetrable to all weapons."

"Oh Christ." Sheppard breathed, "Please tell me we aren't talking about the ori."

Yoda and Ackbar fixed him with a gaze, "What do you know about this."

***

Grand Admiral Gillead Pellaeon surveyed the planet below.

"Our ground forces report no success Grand Admiral." His comm. officer reported.

"This grows tiresome." Pellaeon replied, "Major Piett was a friend of mine, his murderer is sitting down there reading a book." He clasped his hands behind his back and straightened. "Recall our ground forces. We will bombard the region from orbit."

"A full base delta zero sir?" inquired his XO, "Is that necessary?"

"Necessary?" Pellaeon asked, "No, we could simply blockade this planet and shoot down his friends if they try to bring him food or water, but quite frankly I grow tired of defiance. If the Death St… Dawn star.." his XO chuckled at the mocking tone…"Were in the neighborhood I would blow this mudball to atoms, because the last thing we need right now is another war, or even band of fanatics rampaging around our galaxy. What is that?" he demanded scornfully gesturing at the force field on the surface visible from orbit, "Who builds a shield on a worthless world to make a point. That ring is clearly some sort of projector technology we are unfamiliar with, but such trinkets are not worth the…"

"Your pardon Grand Admiral." An operator turned from his station, "A ship hs just arrived out of hyperspace."

"One of the intruders?" demanded Pellaeon

"No sir, A modified corellian corvette. Sir what is most peculiar is that it is fitted with a military grade hyperdrive or better sir, the readings are off the scale."

"The rebels." Muttered pellaeon, "Tell them it's a bad time and to go away." He suggested with some levity. At the officer's expectant look he said, "Dispatch the Agressor and the Annihalator to pick them up. " Nobody has a sense of humor these days Kyle, nobody."

"Sir," his XO asked, "Will the Aggressor's interdiction field even work on a military grade hyper drive?"

"Most likely not." Pellaeon admitted, "I fully expect them to…"

"Sir!" The officer called drawing Pellaeon's attention. Through the viewport a swarm of fireballs had emerged from the corvette and were in the process of crippling the two star destroyer sent to apprehend the frigate. "Open a channel." Pellaeon ordered.

"Rebel craft, you have my attention, you know that the Eclipse is equipped with drone defense systems. Continue your attack and I will blow you out of space personally. What is it you want."

"This is the New Republic vessel Dodonna." Rasped a familiar voice, "Pellaeon, there is not time for these games, we must talk."

"Ackbar, you sorry squid, what makes you think I want to talk to you." Demanded Pellaeon, "As you can see we are in the middle of an operation here."

"We have information regarding this new threat, the ori." Ackbar replied. "If I interpret your fleet deployment correctly you are preparing exactly the response they hope for."

"What do you know of hem" Pellaeon asked crossly, "And where did you steal that hyper drive from?

"Never underestimate the ingenuity of a free people." Ackbar replied cryptically, "According to our intelligence, the energy you expend upon the shield below fuels its growth. Ultimately the ring on the surface will expend components to create a larger ring, and the planet will collapse in on itself to form a black hole capable of powering a wormhole through which the Ori will send their forces."

"Preposterous." Snorted Pellaeon, "A black hole powering a wormhole? What utter nonsense."

"Sir you have to listen to him he's telling the truth." Another voice interjected. Pellaeon could only imagine Ackbars irritation. "The Ori are a serious threat where I come from you don't want to give them a beach head."

"And who precisely are you sir?" demanded Pellaeon good naturedly.

"Colonel John Shepard, united States Airforce." Came the bold reply.

"An 'air force' oh my." Chortled Pellaeon, "I can assure you Colonel Sheppard the Imperial navy is somewhat superior to your "Air force". Your people may have had trouble with the Ori, but my people won't."

"Listen to me Pellaeon, you can't let them get a foothold! They will use this place as a base to invade your galaxy. "

"Ackbar who is this fool? Explain to him that a beach head is precisely what we need them to have. You rebels and your tiresome hit and fade tactics have shown us that the best way to deal with a threat is to let it concentrate its forces and then knock it into oblivion rather than allow it to spread insipidly. I have six star destroyers here Colonel, one of which is a sovereign class. If you are not sure what that means, I will show you."

The comm. officer terminated the connection as Pellaeon turned to Kyle. "Charge main gun, target the surface. Our forces are back from the surface yes?" at Kyle's nod Pellaeon said, "Good. Oh and Kyle?"

"Yes sir?"

"We did remember to bring the rest of the fleet yes? The seventy or so Star destroyer's sitting one system away in case our Ori friends show up?"

"Yes sir, and two more groups are on alert in case they slip past us somehow, I can have over three hundred ships here in less than half an hour."

"Such a relief." Sighed Pellaeon, "That Colonel Sheppard almost made our friend with the book sound like a threat. Fire at will."

***

"Stupid arrogant fools!" Sheppard ground as the massive ship opened fire on the planet, "Their handing over your galaxy on a platter."

"Pity they closed the channel before we warned them about the gate components emerging at high velocity." Ackbar observed as the first of the projectiles plowed through a pair of hapless star destroyers. A few moments later more began to appear in the distance, "Oh look he's taking it seriously now."

"Not seriously enough." Grumbled Sheppard, "We lost a sizeable fleet to the Ori and we didn't even put a scratch on them."

"To be fair Colonel, the Empire is considerably more formidable than the jaffa ships you talked about." Starbuck assured him, "They were a fair match for the technology of the ancients. What they lack in refinement, they make up for in brute strength. The Empire might be right, they are advanced enough now that the Ori can't have much on them, not without flagrantly interfering with a lower plain."

"Starbuck…" Sheppard asked uncertainly ".."are there even any ancients in this galaxy to object?"

Starbuck blanched, "As a matter of fact there are, but not nearly enough to matter…" He said.

"…because it occurs to me that the whole concept of Iblis sending the Goa'uld wasn't so much to destroy the force so much as it was to send up a beacon…"

"Extinguished were so many, merely attention to get?" Interjected a hoarse voice quivering with rage.

"Right but those deaths also shook things up quite a bit." Starbuck interjected now extremely concerned. "There really aren't many who ascended here, in fact, that was the purpose of the new colony, for those who were not interested in the ethereal." He blew out a breath. "If the Ori came here, there's no one to stop them."

"Well its just a theory…" replied Sheppard lamely, he moved to wear the admiral sat in command. "Listen can we stop this? Even if we just destroyed one piece…"

"I'm afraid we cannot do that." Ackbar said surveying his readouts gravely. "The Eclipse was positioned to intercept our drones after we disabled the two star destroyers before us. They now have a total of two hundred ships in system, a third of which are equipped with drone technology. We would never make it through all of that to get to the gate now."

"Then we might want to back off." Sheppard advised, "Because if I'm right about that signal flare thing, the Ori won't just be sending priors…"

"Helm back us off at full sub light speed." Ackbar shouted as the star gate erupted before them on screen. The imperial navy arrayed in all of its awesome power waited defiantly in space before it. Impossibly small when compared against the bulk of the Eclipse and the two super star destroyers flanking it the gate sat ominously quiet. Suddenly a ball of light careened out of the gate followed by several others. Huge vortexes of lightening erupted in space and imperial ships began to break apart. Opening fire for all they were worth, Star destroyers were ripped apart even as they grasped desperately for a target to shoot at. Six ori motherships erupted from hyperspace above the eclipse even as the super laser charged to fire on the stargate. As their beams converged carving great slices from the mighty vessel they came under fire from the surrounding vessels.

Their shields held, and they moved on to the next Super star destroyer, still repositioning itself among the increasing mess of ships and debris. Firing again as a unit, the ori ships blsted thre prow off the might ship even as the third Command ship rolled to direct fire upon the ori. One ori ship gave under the barrage and exploded, than two, than three. Space seemed to distort beneath the final superstar destroyer and explosions rippled along the bow.

"Ori Ships emerging from the gate sir!" Shouted a scanner chief, "Five..six…seven…"

As Ori Ships surged from the gate creating a perimeter they began to clear through the debris left by the rampaging Ori following the wake of chaotic destruction with a more systematic annihilation.

"It's a trap!" shouted Ackbar, "Get us out of here."

The helmsman sat motionless his eyes glued to the screen.

"Hallowed are the ori." He mumbled

"Coming through." Wedge hauled the crewman out of the way and sat down. As the ship began to turn. The front of the bridge seemed to explode as a fiery skull manifested itself.

"Burn in the light of origin" It seemed to roar.

"I'll pass on that Frakker." Starbuck gritted, Erupting in light himself, he sent a storm of energy into the demonic manifestation, surprising it. His form darted forward and stabbed at the other and the two rolled in mid air, shedding lighteing. They passed through the window and could be seen outside.

"We can't just leave him!" Sheppard objected as Wedge played the controls.

"Help him we cannot." Yoda consoled moving to stand beside Wedge, "beyond us this foe may be. but write him off do not. A fighter Starbuck is."

As hyperspace exploded around the ship Sheppard turned to Ackbar. The Mon Calamari was deep in thought.

"I think we're in for it now." Sheppard stated flatly, "Your people might have been able to take on the Ori's followers, but the Ori themselves You're gonna need a whole different arsenal."

"You know of a device that can defeat the Ori?" Ackbar said

"Maybe." Said Sheppard, "But to find it we're probably gonna need to go to Earth, and that's just to start. I'm not sure I even know where to look."

"There may be another who can help us." Ackbar replied pensively, "When Starbuck first arrived he sought a man named Adama."

"Yes," said Yoda perking up, and then gesturing with his stick, "Yes, to Dagobah we must go, Now the time is, find Adama we will."

"Its as good a time as any." Offered Wedge, "The Empire is going to have its hands full again. We might even think about making a strike or two"

"This is not the time to hit them where they're weak" Ackbar admonished, "Given what I just saw, if the Empire can't hold the line against the Ori, no one can."


	11. The Ties, Bound and Unbound

"_My Name is Starbuck."_

Rolling in a tangle of thought and energy they fought. Memories and beliefs cognitive echoes encoded in patterns of energy, hurled at one another. Oscillation and counter oscillation, wave and counter wave, an elemental battle tearing at the fabric of their being.

"_I'm here to save the universe…"_

Two become one as energy collapses around them and choice is removed. There is the echo of sorrow, a wavelength of remorse streaking desperately away, striving for coherence, and finally…sadly… succumbing to dissonance. In the final moment before chaotic entropy, energy resolves one final time into a thought which is broadcast as a death knell. The first thought whispered into the ears of man in a primordial world, which caused him to look at the world for the first time with something more than necessary tolerance, ushers him into oblivion at last.

"_Why…"_

_***_

The Dagobah system crawled with life. A century ago this backwater had been nothing more than an empty system forgotten and left for the most part, to itself. A self contained world, having long ago spewed forth its civilization, had waited in repose, awaiting its turn once more in the cycle of birth, death and rebirth. Whatever new potential awaited beneath its murky clouds vanished the day a certain stone ring began to tremble and shake, the day certain stone chevrons slid to lock certain symbols in place. The day the Goa'uld came and everything changed.

Wedge pondered this as the Dodonna drifted quietly through the system.

"Hey how's our cloak holding up?" Han asked leaning over the shoulder of a mildly irritated pilot. The cockpit of a Corellian corvette was not a spacious area, and Han had constantly been leaning over the man's shoulder frequently for the past hour. The freighter captain turned General was still uncomfortable trusting others to fly. The Jedi standing placidly behind him was another matter entirely. Stolid and unmoving, the pilot, one Wes Jansen was unnerved at the change that had overcome his friend in the past few months.

"I really don't know sir, as far as we can tell it works, but we don't really know what the limits of the empire's capabilities are here. They've been using this system as a testing ground for their new technologies, when a jumper cloaks, Atlantis can't see it, but that doesn't mean we're wholly invisible, and there's an awful lot of traffic out here."

"I got a bad feeling about this." Muttered Han earning a groan from both Wes and the man sitting in the co-pilots seat, Tycho Celchu. "What?"

"You always have a bad feeling." Muttered Celchu, "Every ten minutes you have a bad feeling. When you die, that's all they'll remember, "Han Solo: he had a bad feeling about that."

"If you have a bad feeling, maybe you should just keep it to yourself." Wes suggested helpfully, "You don't want to tempt fate by saying it out loud right?"

"Hey if my feeling runs true, I don't want to lose the last chance I have to be right." Han grumbled. He stalked off irritably towards the back compartment. Tycho and Wes breathed a sigh of relief until they were reminded of the other awkward presence in the room.

Wedge had always been the pilot's pilot, a sort of everyman that anyone could count on, anyone could relate to. After Yavin there had been a sort of growing bitterness about Wedge, more disappointment piled on a heap of them, and Wedge had gotten a bit more risky.

Little of that was reflected in the man who stood behind him. Placid and thoughtful, Wedge had become centered, and in fact somewhat remote. Even now he was likely pondering some sort of mystical.

"I need to hit the head." Wedge announced. "Tycho can you page master Yoda? It would be good for one of us to be up here to help us steer clear of any trouble."

"What's the force saying these days?" asked Wes trying to inject some levity into the air, but from his tone of voice Wedge could see he was genuinely curious. For many in the alliance there was an air of anticipation, as though the galaxy were on the cusp of rebirth. The Jedi were remembered in the alliance, and now the new Republic, though the old Empire had done all it could to stamp out their memory. The force holocaust had rattled the galaxy as it became all too aware by absence, of how deeply the force moved in many. Even those with only a slight connection had suffered intense pain as the Goa'uld fired their last salvo.

With the arrival of Starbuck, and the discovery that one Jedi still lived, hope had stirred. Hope fanned to a fervor pitch as the miraculous events on Coruscant spread like wildfire. The dead risen, Yoda's restoration to health and vitality, why the little fellow didn't look a day over 600! Hope was reborn in those moments when yoda had chosen the first of his new students; young men had stood up and sworn oaths once more in drunken celebration. "The Empire will fall!" they had declared, "Freedom will be restored!" They had toasted the return of the Jedi and waited for their first moves to come. They still waited.

"The force grows/" Wedge announced sensing his friends need for hope. "It swirls in consternation over the arrival of the Ori, we have not the strength yet to challenge them on equal ground, but the force spreads quickly wherever we go. Our padawans have been diligent and many areas of the galaxy reawaken once more."

"That was my idea." John Sheppard chimed in, "Stolen from the Ori ironically. When they came first came to my galaxy, they just spread the word. No attacks, no ships, just raising awareness, scouting out where they would be well received. If the Midi whatsits reproduce in living creatures, than why not send envoys? Kind of like planting two kinds of rebellion at once."

"Intuitive it was." Yoda acknowledged as Sheppard exchanged places with Celchu. Chewie followed the pair ducking low, and waited for Wes to relinquish his seat. "A strong apprentice you have become yet grounded you still are not."

"Oh I'm grounded." Replied Sheppard reaching up to flip some switches, "Just not here. I still have a home back on Atlantis, in my time. My people don't give up easily."

"Well if the winds of change are blowing and hope is in the air, than I can retire to my bunk and think happy thoughts." Wes answered following Tycho and Wedge, "Keep her in one piece till I get back rookie."

"Rookie?" demanded Sheppard, "I resent that." Chewie chuckled besides him, earning a wounded look from Sheppard. "Hey I'm a jack of all trades but I'm no slouch when it comes to piloting." John objected, "There's just been no call for fancy flying lately." Sheppard said turning face his console, Chewie chortled a criticism, "Han's a different kind of pilot." Sheppard objected, "He can't do anything BUT fancy flying. Me, I'm naturally conservative. "

An alarm beeped and Sheppard checked his readouts and Chewie reported.

"I see 'em I see 'em. There's plenty of space." Sheppard assured Chewie as a trio of Tie fighters approached. "They'll pass right by, there's no need to adjust course." The TIE fighters grew rapidly and John's hand hovered over the controls, "Don't want to fire the thrusters if we don't have to, it could give us away." He muttered eyes locked to the readout, even a slight distortion of gravity could show up…" Chewie watched in mounting alarm but didn't flinch as the three TIE fighters hurdled past nearly brushing the canopy. "See?" answered Sheppard shakily, "Nothing to worry about, passed right on by."

"A nudge they were given." Yoda informed him from his place in the back. The little Jedi was exhaling slowly, "Too close that was, but nearly there are we." Distracted by the near miss with the fighter patrol, John had not noticed dinner plate sized brown orb that grew steadily of to one side. The ship was drifting in on a parabolic trajectory and had been doing so for several days. While the cloak seemed effective, it had been decided to come in unpowered so as not to alert the new Empire as to their intentions.

"My home that was, for many years." Yoda declared sadly, "much life, it once held."

"Not to mention a stargate." Sheppard commented, "The gate probably survived the BDZ at the end of the Goa'uld wars, but a lot of the planets moisture has burned off. Imperial city is in orbit around here somewhere but I don't see it."

"Obscured it is, by the planet." Yoda replied, "Sense it I can, in the force."

"Looks like one of your boys made it onboard." Sheppard remarked, "Handy. Hope he made it off."

"Carried not by simply my padawans is the force." Yoda stated closing his eyes, "Spread on its own it has, being to being does it pass, though not all are awakened to its presence. Chosen for me to do that has been. Great Faith in me has the Force placed. Evolved, my understanding of it has of late."

Sheppard closed his eyes and attempted to reach out with his senses. This was new to him, and he thought fondly of the days he had spent among the ancients while they tried to teach him to meditate. He had not been able to settle, and had instead taken to running. Yoda had pointed out that balance came in many forms. John he had said, found balance in the rhythm of life, not the silence of peace. This had been a window into understanding, that john had greatly profited from over the past few months. He sought that rhythm now, reaching tentatively in pulses of expanding awareness. He found the small crew of the Dodonna, he found the pilots of the TIE fighter patrol, and that of a nearby defense platform, and at last he found what Yoda spoke of, at the range of his awareness. A beacon of light.

"Let me ask you something." Said John glancing back at Yoda, "This Thrawn character, this empire, are they as bad as all that? I mean we're not talking about Darth Vader here, it doesn't seem like the Empire is all that bad. City's full of life, and people go about their lives in this galaxy…"

"Competition of ideologies this is." Yoda observed, "Tyrants versus rebels, a clear side there was, worn habits we have fallen into. Yet warn us, the Force still does, a secret, this Thrawn has."

"I really don't want to get caught up in this all." Sheppard sighed, "I just want to go home. With Starbuck gone, that's looking less and less likely. Hopefully this Adama character can shed some light, hopefully he's still around.

"Oh he is." Came a deep voice from behind them, "And he's very glad to see you."

Sheppard whirled and to his amazement a newcomer stood in the cockpit beside Yoda.

"How did you…" he wondered, "We're in SPACE!"

"As was I." replied Adama, I admire your bravery in coming to find me, but thought perhaps attempting to land would pose too great a risk, no, I came out to meet you some time ago.I am with you now, and its time we go, Empire or no."

"No disagreement here." Said Sheppard thumbing the intercom, "Solo, you might want to get up here. We have a guest."

"Perhaps in the mean time you can set a course back the way we came." Adama suggested.

"Sure I could." Sheppard said, but do that we'd have to turn Artoo back, on, and risk sending a signal that the cloak can't hide. Mind telling me what's so urgent?"

"Forgive me for being so abrupt." Said Adama as Han stumbled up behind him, "its Starbuck you see, he is about to lose his soul…"

***

The Death Star had arrived.

A column of coherent emerald energy plowed through the cluster of Ori ships scattering them into their component atoms. The survivors of the imperial fleet, who were not preoccupied with their own imminent demise, let out a ragged cheer. Onboard the battered Chimera Pellaeon was given the news as he was transported to the med bay from the wreckage of the bridge. Several broken ribs and a pair of legs mangled beyond recognition did not prevent the Admiral from gasping critical orders for managing a withdrawal.

"Grand Admiral Sir, the Emperor, he's here!" a crewman shouted hurrying down the crowded corridor Leading to the med lab. A communication station was being erected to allow the grand admiral to coordinate the battle with the secondary bridge located deep inside the battered Super Star destroyer.

"Here?" Pellaeon demanded dismayed, "Sithspawn, he c can't be here, we have no weapons against those…" understanding dawned, "The Death Star?"

"He has brought it sir." The young officer puffed with pride. "He fires at a distance to cover our retreat. Those freakish energy beings can't reach him; whenever they try he simply scatters them with a blast.

"Has he been able to destroy the super gate?" Pellaeon asked,

"He has not tried to sir." Replied the officer perplexed, "I do not know why…"

"Most likely at this range the shield they have erected can absorb anything short of a full power blast." Pellaeon remarked. "Get that thing on now." He shouted at the technicians working on the comm. Station, "Forget the tactical for now, just give me a line to the bridge. Captain Katarn." He snapped as the screen sprang to life, and the officer in question turned. "I am told the Emperor is here?"

"Indeed he is sir." Katarn replied, "Our retreat does not go well sir, our forces were being cut to ribbons before, and now the Ori have moved to a position placing us between them and the Death Star."

"Has the Emperor tried to contact us?" Pellaeon demanded.

"He has transmitted nothing directly save a holo message that appears to have been broadcast galaxy wide." Reported Kyle.

Show me." Pellaeon commanded as a med tech waved a healing device over his legs. Pellaeon gritted as bone began to knit itself and the med tech waved a droid over to adjust the dosage of his pain medication.

"You'd best keep me clear headed doctor." He grunted, "This is no time to succumb to infirmities of the flesh."

On the screen, the visage of the Emperor appeared. Standing in a pristine white suit, reminiscent of military attire, The Emperor regarded the screen with a calm demeanor, hands clasped calmly behind his back. His red eyes stared deep into the camera, and Pellaeon felt compelled to hang on his every word, thought it was a simple recorded broadcast.

"My brave fellow citizens, we stand on a precipice. I regret to inform you that even as we declare victory over the cylons, and victory over the Vong, a new, final threat confronts us. War weary as we are, battle worn as we have become, we must focus our attention on one last enemy. This enemy has been with us from the dawn of our existence, hidden, and lurking only in legend. Attracted by our struggles, it moves at last, seeking to strike us in our hour of weakness. It has made a grave error."

The emperor paused, and Pellaeon could feel emotions stirring within him, Thrawn was a master tactician and a master statesmen. A consummate leader who embodied everything he believed in about the empire. With his ship dying around him, Pellaeon watched with rapt attention as the Emperor made his address.

"We are not weak. We are not afraid. Death is an uncertainty faced by all warriors, and over these past long years, we have all become warriors in our own ways, we have fought to protect, we have fought to defend, we have fought to build and we have fought to live. We have united as one under a set of ideals and a common purpose. On the ashes of the old Empire, we have forged a new order. The so called new republic has failed to acknowledge this and in doing so they have rendered themselves irrelevant. I invite them to join us in this cause, yet I know they have neither the strength of arms, nor of purpose to aid us. "

Pellaeon was so entranced he no longer noticed as the medical droid cut away at necrotic flesh still passing the healing device developed from the technology found on imperial city. Even the technicians and doctors paused in the work to watch the Emperor's address. Pellaeon felt a strange weariness overcome him even as his heart thrilled at the words he heard.

"My fellow citizens, history is on the move. We must march once more. Those who cannot keep up will be left behind, to watch from a distance, those who stand against us… will not watch at all. I go now to join my soldiers, on the decommissioned Dawnstar. It was built as a weapon of war, and so it must be once again, a sword in times of terror, forged from the plowshare of peace and prosperity. We must earn our freedom once more from those who would invade our homes, and this struggle we must all share. It must be the duty of every citizen to pause for a time and observe the honor of our warriors as they fight for you. It is the duty of every citizen to honor your emperor and to lend me your strength for but a moment. Give of your devotion and acknowledge anew your dedication to the new order. Your strength flows through me, and into the hearts of our enemies, and against your strength, they cannot stand. Victory will be hours."

With a shuddering gasp Pellaeon realized the transmission had ended. Awestruck as he was he noticed the others around him returning to life. Katarn waited on the comm. Screen.

"Captivating." He observed to his commander."

"Indeed captain. The Ori continue to maneuver to avoid a direct line of fire with the Death star?"

"They do sir; the Death Star is nearly in range of the Stargate now. The energy beings have clustered around it and are moving on the Death Star while their minions regroup."

"Status of the fleet?" snapped Pellaeon.

"Less than eight percent combat capable." Katarn reported, "It is a testament to engineering that our ships endure at all, despite catastrophic damage. The new refits have served us well sir but we are loading survivors onto the more serviceable craft and it hampers our withdrawal."

"Still no word from the Emperor?" Pellaeon asked once more. "No orders?

"None sir. If he has a plan, we may not be part of it. The Ori are even now closing on the Death star, and those ships..."

"Those ships can be hunted down captain." Pellaeon replied watching the tactical display, "The Stargate can be obliterated, but the Ori themselves… how does the Emperor plan to oppose them?"

***

"Well well well." Chided a familiar voice, "Look who the cat dragged in."

Dissociative memories followed one another, a parade of distraction as he tried to bring himself back…

"Well you are in a poor state aren't you?" Observed that mocking voice, "all our hopes and dreams by the wayside yes? I cannot help you my friend, though oddly enough I wish to…"

Confusion and discordant rushes back the slayer of worlds.

"Can't even form a thought eh? Can't even form hate. If you can't hate me, who CAN you hate? Still I suppose I've changed all that. I will do my best to gather you, if for no reason other than to spite THEM, to spite HIM, but I cannot save you my friend only you can do that."

Hope flashes in consternation, a thread of lost ambition…

"Gather yourself on this my friend, until better help arrives. You're name is Starbuck. You are here to save the universe."

What is the universe?

"Oh I'm afraid I can't answer that question my friend, if you cannot answer that you have truly become adrift in reality. Help is coming though, I have saved you from the Jackals, now the lion comes."


	12. Allegiance

"**Hallowed Are The Ori."**

They shouted it, they moaned it, the gasped it at their last, the followers of the Ori chanted their mantra as the Death Star drove inexorably towards them. Their ships spun at all angles attempting to close on the massive station without coming in line with its main weapon, which strobed out repeatedly in swaths hewing at their ranks. They angles their own cannons raking along the surface of the mighty battle station trying to scratch from its surface the thousands of defensive emplacements that tore apart any ship that drew too close.

"**Hallowed Are The Ori"**

From the Stargate a fresh wave of warships charged, never in the recorded history of the faithful, had so many craft been necessary, yet never had such an undertaking of the previous years been marshaled. The heralds of the Ori had spoken of a great nest of heretics, blasphemers, heathens, and the need for a great Crusade to tame this wild galaxy. The resources of thousands of worlds had been called upon, armies had been trained, vessels had been built. A dozen in those first few months, then scores, then hundreds. The sick and weak were given new strength, even ultimately, the dead had been called back and given the joy of redemption. When at last those sent ahead had completed their work and the great ring had finally erupted into life, the might of the ori stood ready, at a height surpassing even the legends of old.

"**Hallowed Are The Ori"**

Inexorable, remorseless, inevitable, the Ori came, and their followers dashed themselves against their enemies, a prelude to what was to come.

* * *

"Such a terrible waste of life." Adama observed shaking his head sadly at the footage before him. The Death star plowed through a relentless Ori fleet absorbing a horrific onslaught. "There is no honor in this, to throw their followers forward so needlessly."

"If a Sith there were here, unstoppable he would become." Yoda observed.

"Something very much like that is happening here I'm afraid." Replied Adama, "There is always a deeper struggle behind the conflicts we see. The men who fight and die, represent a deeper struggle, deeper motivations, and beyond that there lie the conflicts of ideologies…" he regarded the diminutive Jedi beside him, "There are still more things unseen at work here, a player who wishes to remain anonymous, yet stands to benefit from the anguish unleashed here."

"Great." Grumbled Sheppard from across the room, "nice to see that little pattern isn't just for us lowly mortals."

"Oh no." Adama assured him, "I'm afraid it is prevalent even on the ethereal plane."

"Remind me to mention that the next time a high and mighty ascended being starts telling me to drop my burdens." Sheppard replied.

"The ancients you refer to had only the purest of intentions." Adama assured him, "If you understood the reasons for which they chose their path perhaps you wouldn't feel so demeaned."

"Serentiy, the Jedi sought, for centuries." Yoda pointed out, "Lost our way we did, in seeking to avoid conflict, we surrendered ourselves. Trust ourselves we did not, and with good reason."

"indeed. The Jedi felt the path to serenity was in unconditional surrender to the peace they thought the force could offer, though at times perhaps they took up arms in this world…" Adama gestured around them, "They sought only peace in here." He pointed to his temple, "Tranquility, obedience, acceptance, these things are an anathema to you Sheppard, you have a warrior spirit. You seek the same goals, but take different paths."

"Well my civilization was doing quite nicely last I checked. Sheppard replied hotly, "Sure we have our problems but we're learning, we're growing. There's no sense in becoming stagnant because your afraid of what you might find, that's no way to live."

Adama gave him a look that seemed a complex blend of admiration, pride, and tolerance. "Quite right my boy, quite right. You are young, your civilization is young, I merely ask that you try to understand us doddering fools who become set in our ways. There is much to fear out here, I hope you learn your lessons from us before experiencing them first hand."

"If we might give our attention to the business at hand?" Ackbard interrupted politely, "I have spoken to the council, and they were quite resistant at first to your proposal Admiral Adama, however I have secured the assets you suggested as a matter of military protocol, it is an ability I seldom employ, and hope not to require again in the future. As you say however, " The mon calamari gestured to the screen where an Ori Ship succumbed to numerous turbo laser strikes, "Time can now be measured in terms of lives wasted senselessly."

"Right, seats gentleman?" Sheppard invited, stepping over to one wall of the conference room. A holo display lit up, displaying generals and admirals from ships and bases all over the New Republic. Whatever plan was about to be put into action, it was big, Han thought as he seated himself.

"Very good, while you position your forces for operation Nemesis, we will proceed with the rescue of Starbuck using General Solo's ship the… Millenium Falcon." Adama agreed, "The plan gentleman is simple, we must retrieve Starbuck from the Ori and prevent Emperor Thrawn from ascending."

"My analysis suggests that he is deliberately drawing galactic attention onto himself." Ackbard contributed, "our intelligence has tracked literally thousands of ships massing in the outer system, forming a perimeter to prevent any Ori craft from escaping. Additionally, Thrawn has had the capacity to destroy the supergate for some time, yet has chosen not to. He is bleeding the Ori, inviting their followers through the gate to annihilate them, and it is Commander Adama's belief that this is because he is about to turn the tables on them quite spectacularly."

"The Ori draw their powers of ascension from their followers. Thrawn is simultaneously weakening them while drawing strength from the attention of trillions of sentient beings across this galaxy." Adama explained, "Imperial doctrine has been paving the way for this for years gentleman, there was a method to palpatine's madness, that same yoke he placed upon you, that demand of absolute allegiance and conformity is what the Ori have couched in their religion. The difference is while the Ori are many, Thrawn is one. He can wield far more power than the Ori can, but he is biding his time."

"once he has reduced the Ori military forces, he will eliminate the Ori, and the ships massing beyond the systems edge will compose an invasion force"

"How does Thrawn gain all of this power, how does he know about all of this hokey religious stuff?" demanded the holo image of one of the Generals.

"We believe Thrawn may in fact be possessed by the last of the Goa'uld, Anubis." Sheppard explained, "Anubis was a different kind of Goa'uld, he wasn't a snake anymore, he ascended like Adama here but they kicked him out. Unfortunately that left him free to mess around on our plane of existence." Crise of outraged disbelief and outright scorn gave rise to a growing dissent on the holo screen until Ackbar stepped forward.

"This is nonsense." The first general scoffed, "Thrawn is televising his victory to the galaxy to win planets away from us. The Ori are giving him a run for his money, nothing more, this nerf dung about ascension and higher planes of existence is just ridiculous. Let Thrawn take out the ori, we can deal with what's left of the Empire when they're done. The Atlantis project is cranking out new ships and technology every day that will put us on equal footing soon enough, we just have to bide our time."

"listen to me, every one of you. " Ackbar demanded, "This is no mere publicity stunt. The information we have retrieved from the Atlantis project includes data on the very phenomenon these gentleman have been describing, our current advantage is an industrial base in the Pegasus galaxy that is beyond reach, were Thrawn to establish himself in the Ori galaxy he would enjoy the same advantage. I have _seen _Starbuck ascend before my very eyes. If Thrawn has gained such knowledge from imperial city's data banks, fueled by the devotion of his subjects he will be an unstoppable force unto himself. Gentleman this is no publicity stunt." The Admiral took a breath and noted that for some reason Sheppard was smirking as he stated with all the gravity he could muster "It's a trap."

* * *

Thrawn. The man was already an icon, a military legend, should his suspicions prove correct, he would soon become a God. Katarn pondered this as he accompanied Pellaeon to the Death Star. The Ori had pulled back once more to lick their wounds and regroup, and Pelleon had been order to take a shuttle to the Death Star. Unusual to say the least and a considerable risk under battle conditions, however the Emperor was not to be denied. Katarn observed the weathered surface of the death star, cracks and scars growing into trenches and craters as the shuttle grew closer. He glanced at Pellaeon. The man was honorable, but loyal as well. He had pondered many times sharing with him the secrets he held, but such a risk was too great to take. Ultimately what must be done would only endanger the Admiral were he to become involved, Kyle chose to take comfort in the likelihood that keeping the Admiral free of the events about to unfold would ensure his likelihood as a successor to Thrawn. The Emperor had already picked this man to take his place as Grand Admiral, the people would support him in his next role hopefully.

"You seem distant Captain, is everything all right?" Pellaeon asked glancing over at him. A bacta patch still covered the left side of his face and the man moved stiffly, but intensive therapy with both conventional methods and the healing devices had put the man back on his feet.

"Much ahs changed over the past few weeks sir, it's a lot to take in." Katarn said guardedly, "A moments reprieve gives on time to ponder."

"Yes, the end of the wars, Thrawn's ascendance, now this extra galactic threat…" Pellaeon answered ruefully.

"The end of the Jedi as well, and the recent rumors as well timed with the arrival of the Ori." Katarn said probing.

Pellaeon pondered, "Do you suppose the Jedi were created by the ancients? Imperial city has done much of late to re-write our histories."

"The Jedi used to maintain that they were born of the force." Katarn said guardedly, "Though it now seems the force is a construct of the ancients."

"You mean was," Pellaeon said sharply, "Unless you can confirm the rumors?" He gave Katarn a piercing gaze. Katarn opened his mouth but Pellaeon cut him off, "Captain I know something of your sordid past, I make it a point to thoroughly review the commander of my flagship, but thus far your loyalty to the Empire has been unquestionable. You joined to fight the Cylons, and stayed to fight the Vong and I believed I had taken the measure of you. There was never an issue of conflict with the apparent destruction of the Force and your allegiance to order has been sincere this far. Is there something new you wish to report?"

Katarn swallowed. "I suspected you knew sir. I joined the Empire because it nwas no longer Palpatine's Empire, and you are correct sir, the galaxy needed to be saved from the chaos threatening to engulf it."

"But.." prompted Pellaeon, "Come come captain, if you avhe information I must have we are running a bit short on time."

"The Force has returned." Katarn, "It is changed somehow, but I… feel obligation to my old calling, fear once more that without guardians it could be misused."

"That is what you consider the jedi than? Guardians of the Force?" Pellaeon asked, "They considered themselves guardians of the old republic if memory serves, guardians of law."

"I have had much time to reflect." Katarn replied, "The Jedi lost their way. They were arrogant to the extent that Palpatine was able to defeat them handily but there is more, I suspect their connection with the Force was waning."

"How is this relevant to now?" Pellaeon asked as the shuttle touched down in the landing bay. Storm troopers were assembling outside as an honor guard.

"I fear the Emperor may take us down a new road, from which we cannot turn back." Katarn said quickly, "When the Ori first attacked I searched for them in the imperial database, I learned things that have since become restricted."

"You did not report this?" Pellaeon demanded, "That is a grave breach Captain, explain yourself."

"There was nothing regarding their tactical or military capability." Katarn explained, "What I found seemed more… spiritual in nature sir, as a former Jedi I was intrigued but I could see no reason you would be interested, at least… not until the Emperor began his broadcasts."

Pellaeon paused at the airlock, "And?" he prompted.

"The Emperor may have found a way to gain the powers of the Ori." Katarn explained, "He may intend to use them as a weapon against them, but sir.." He could barely utter the words for the treason they represented, "Does he need it? The manner in which he has spent nearly day coaxing out the Ori and exterminating their followers ship by ship… He could have destroyed the super gate this morning."

"This is Emperor Thrawn youa re talking about." Pellaeon hissed back moving to Katarn's face, "That man lives to serve the Empire, even as its head. Were he to gain the powers of a God, well frankly, there could be no better, you owe him your loyalty Captain, your allegiance, and your life. You even think about stepping out of line here and I will personally see to it you become the first to pray to him for forgiveness."

Katarn nodded quickly, and Pellaeon turned away, but even without the force Katarn could tell the man had been shocked by what he had been saying even as he said it. Pellaeon was not quite ready to admit that he was being manipulated but the seeds of doubt had been well planted.

As they were escorted to the lift that would lead them to the Emperor's personal chambers, Katarn eyed the station around them. Personnel moved about with practiced efficiency, though the death star had been publicly designated decommissioned, it had taken no time at all for the station to become fully operational. The soldiers and technicians moving about the hallways were likely among the best in the Empire, yet their efficiency seemed dogged somehow, their manner subdued, and the more he opened his awareness the more Katarn could feel a weight pressing upon him, a burden that seemd to drain him. He forced his mind away from thoughts of Empire and the Emperor, and felt the weight lift somewhat. As the lift opened, and the red armor of the Emperor's personal guards parted, Katarn beheld at last the emperor himself. Resplendent in his crisp white apparel, red eyes blazing, he stood framed magnificently against an observation window through which Katarn could see the frantic efforts of the Ori to assemble their forces. As he watched, the distant glow of the Super gate surged and another quartet of ships joined the ragged armada before them. Katarn's breath caught at the sight of the Emperor and a surge of pride filled him that this man was leading them, a sense of absolute certainty that Thrawn would win the day.

"A quartet." Commented the Grand Admiral, "Where before they came in scores. The interval of arrival has stretched out to as much as twenty minutes apart. They draw forces from more and more distant parts of their galaxy. By the time they grasp that they are being bled dry it will be too late."

"It almost certainly already is Sir," Pellaeon ventured, "We have a speed advantage in the hyper drive equipped ships based on the engines of imperial city, we can concentrate our forces anywhere in their galaxy while they take weeks to respond."

"Very good Gilaad, both your tactical appraisal and your presence of mind in addressing me using military salutation." Replied the Emperor smiling, "You know well when I am testing you."

"It sharpens me sir." Pellaeon acknowledged.

"Captain Katarn." The Emperor greeted coming down the stairs, "You did an admirable job of keeping the fleet together when Pellaeon was alive. Though victory was unlikely, you carried out your orders as best you could, and preserved your equipment, and most importantly your soldiers admirably."

Katarn bowed his head "Thank you… Sir."

Thrawn flashed a tight grin as Katarn barely refrained from calling him "emperor". Inwardly Katarn wrenched himself to wakefulness, something about this man's presence… his charisma…

"I have not seen battle coordination like that, since Vader, and the Emperor died." Thrawn said pointedly. Katarn said nothing, his confession to Pellaeon would make a lie ring hollow to a man whose faith he desperately needed. He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"it seems the Force is with us once again." He replied.

"What does the Force say about these Ori?" Thrawn said noting Pellaeon's lack of surprise at the revelation, very good, the man did his homework.

"I cannot say sir, the Force is different, it does not… feel right? I have never done a battle meditation before, wasn't even entirely sure of what I was doing until I realized I had a deper understanding of the dire condition of the fleet, before even reports arrived. Ships began following mky orders before they were fully relayed, I am not aware of consciously manipulating anything."

"You were a catalyst." Thrawn explained. Switching topics he stated matter of factly, "You accessed the Imperial records on the Ori of course."

"Yes sir." Katarn admitted.

"You fear I orchestrate this situation unnecessarily to gain the power of ascension."

"Perhaps" Katarn answered uneasily, he did not fear death, but he felt there was something he was missing here."

"Were I to simply destroy the gate, do you imagine the ori wouldn't devote their considerable resources towards rebuilding their fleet and trying again? This time with detailed knowledge of our capabilities? Were I to send our forces in overwhelming number into their galaxy do you imagine the ori wouldn't, on their home ground annihilate those forces on the spot?"

Katarn shook his head, "I am aware of those eventualities Sir."

"Yet in the face of those likely fears, you place precedence on the fear that I will go mad with power and supplant the rights of every sentient being in this galaxy and the next." Thrawn observed dryly. "As you have no plan of action prepared and merely harbor these suspicions, I will trust that your loyalty for the moment remains in the right place. Your time as a Jedi is long over, you are a soldier in the Imperial navy and I expect you to honor your allegiance to me."

"Yes sir." Katarn acknowledged. Inwardly he cringed. Thrawn may have been right, perhaps his time as a Jedi had blinded him to the more pragmatic realities. With the resurgence of the Force he had felt obligated to resume the traditional mindset in spite of what he had told Pellaeon. He candidly admitted that perhaps a part of him wanted to prove his loyalty to the Force in the hope that it would embrace him once again.

"Duty, Honor, Allegiance to the Empire of Thrawn Captain, I want you to consider those concepts very carefully from this moment forward as you embark upon your new assignment."

Katarn looked up, "Sir?"

"Grand Admiral, you and Captain Katarn will return to imperial city using the stargate onboard this station. During the events to come I want my most trusted officer overseeing the affairs of the Empire in my stead. Captain Katarn has a different task ahead of him. I intend for him to train a new class of soldiers, trained to utilize the energy field referred to as the Force."

Pellaeon nodded, but Katarn looked up. "Sir"? he ventured

"Ask your question Captain, I do not punish questions, merely foolish ones." Thrawn said patiently

"I have no way of training others to sue an energy I cannot yet voluntarily control, I can only sense it." Katarn objected, "More, I am to my knowledge the only surviving Force sensitive in the galaxy, who could I hope to train?"

"There is a Goa'uld artifact we recovered during the war which was used primarily for healing." Thrawn replied, "Using this Sarcophagus as it is called we are able to alter neuropathways to work with a special breed of nanotechnology we have developed, which act in a manner similar to Midichlorians. These nanites are self terminating however, and the user will require regular injections. We don't want any Sith lords getting loose again do we Captain."

"No sir." Replied Katarn, his mind spinning.

"Very well, it seems our friends are preparing to renew their attack, and this tower, shielded as it is, is no place tor us during an attack, I will withdraw to my command bunker and the two off you will proceed to the gate room. Instructions will be waiting upon your arrival."

As they strode to the lift, Thrawn patted Pellaeon on the back, "I know you are dying to ask my friend, I have taken steps to ensure the interruption off Supergate activity will allow you transport to Imperial city."

"Of course sir." Pellaeon replied grinning tightly.

"Take care Captain, I entrust to you the future of the galaxy, it is your responsibility to pass on the heritage off the Jedi hand in hand with the standards of our new Empire. Honor, Loyalty, and Allegiance to Thrawn, is that clear Captain?"

Katarn left the room confidently once more, trying to ingrain in his memory the manner in which Thrawn had spoken those inspirational words, Honor, Loyalty and Allegiance to Thrawn.

"My compliments sir." An oily voice congratulated from the shadows, "Yours is an artful demonstration of tactical symphony."

"Transparent of course." Replied Thrawn dryly, "Given my predilection for art, you seek to flatter my ego. Nonetheless I am satisfied that Katarn will do my bidding. In time, I will have a cadre through which to access the powers of the Force itself."

"You will need all the power you can muster if you can hope to dislodge Him from this galaxy, he has been here for quite some time. "

"I expect your assistance of course." Thrawn reminded Baltar.

"Of course my friend." Baltar assured him, "I have been looking forward to settling this score since long before your civilization arose." After a moment he added "Either of them."

"Clever." Remarked Thrawn absently, "What is that you are holding?"

Baltar held his prize, "A wounded bird, all that remains of an ancient whose lost his mind."

"Ah the disruption that allowed my timely arrival." Thrawn observed, "A friend of yours?"

"More of an adversary of sorts." Baltar replied, "Still I could not let his essence be consumed by them, there is a certain… respect… we must accord our greatest adversaries, to fail to do so would be… uncivilized."

Thrawn closed his eyes nodding in understanding. When he opened them they were black and a deep howling roar filled the room, echoes of rage reverberating. He blinked once more and they burned red once again. He smiled. "Yes. Civilized."


	13. Chapter 13 The Siege Part I

Chapter 13

"Everybody strap in." Han shouted over his shoulder, "This could get bumpy."

"I guess that's our cue." Sheppard beckoned Lando back from the cockpit. The two had been overseeing the drop out of hyperspace, but neither wanted to try surviving a possibly catastrophic crash from a standing position. They moved back to the crew lounge to join General Madine and his associate. "You think Han'll talk us through this? There's still plenty of time for us to get shot down…"

"Sheppard! You say it, it happens. How many missions in Pegasus did you doom by tempting lady Luck?" Demanded Madine.

"We've got nothing to worry about." Lando answered." Han could sweet talk the fleas off a bantha"

"You know what, what does any of that mean? Demanded Sheppard, you guys just take common phrases and colloquialism and swap in some weird space animal."

"Sorry we're not so provincial." Lando grinned clapping Sheppard. "Hey why don't we take a trip to a faraway planet to visit your twelve year old girlfriend?"

"Tey'la was never my girlfriend" Sheppard protested, "I thought she would make a valuable ally."

"Right, that's why the next mission you sent us on was to visit your ancient ascended lady friend." Lando retorted, "You got some weird tastes man."

"You're last girlfriend was green!" Sheppard retorted outraged.

"You two are awfully jovial." Madine observed, "We ARE about to crash you know."

"We're not gonna crash," Lando assured him "Han'll skim this baby in the water like a.." he faltered under Sheppard's withering stare.

"Krayt Dragon?" Sheppard submitted helpfully

"First he has to con imperial city into believing they lost a shipment of drones, then he has to explain why its not being conveyed in a military transport. THEN we get to fake a crash into the southern lake bed, and hope there's an underwater Jumper bay entrance nobody's ever noticed." Madine replied testily, "What about this plan could go smoothly?

"Relax." Sheppard answered, "Back home we did stuff like this all the time, it'll be fine!" Suddenly an explosion rocked the Falcon. "Nah I didn't believe it either." Sheppard grumbled starting to undue his restraints. Suddenly electronic noise crackled over the seldom used intercom.

"..don't give a kriff about the paint job on the escape pod, we'll be lucky to come out of this in one… ah hello everyone this is your captain speaking, we have a bit of a problem. We are going to plan B." Chewie roared in the background and the ship shuddered again. "Which is of course, to actually crash rather than faking it. Everyone stay strapped in, we can still hit the city, this'll just add to the illusion."

"Hit the city?" Madine demanded of Sheppard.

"Fear is the path to the dark side you know." Sheppard said smiling disarmingly.

The ship took another hit and began to shudder violently as it hit atmosphere, air screaming against the hull. The lights flickered and then failed. In the darkness Lando heard him mutter, " I think we're in deep Sith."

"Approaching Atlantis." Wedge reported. flipping a few switches, the ship exited hyperspace. Before them floated the Mon Calamari home world, about which orbited the city,. Protected by its shimmering shield. "Looks like the docks getting crowded."

Before them the city was indeed crowded, with three of its six docks hosting an ancient warship. A cluster of smaller freighters and transports occupied a fourth dock, and to Han's surprise, Home One hovered protectively above. As they watched, it received pulse of light from one of the city's ring platforms.

"Magnificent." Adama murmured behind them, "Your people have built wonders in this galaxy rivaling the glories of old. It makes me feel young again."

Wdge said nothing. He had reached out with the force to probe Adama when he had first ppeared, and had been nearly overwhelmed by just how _ancient_ the man was. Yoda maintained a timeless presence, unique in the force as he was nearly eight hundred, his wealth of experience, and wisdom were a deep resonant point, Adama, was practically a black hole, Wedge shivered at the thought of living for eon after eon.

"There have been many advances since the discovery of Imperial city, more still came with Atlantis." Ackbar observed, "Alas, it seems war is the catalyst for progress."

"The ships and the technology change, but the will to struggle against injustice and tyranny remains timeless." Adama replied, "An echo of a larger battle on a grander scale I'm afraid, that we may be losing. Starbuck is very important in that battle, yet he is unaware of this."

"Hows that exactly?" Wedge asked as he guide the Dodonna into the shield, "The man's an ancient, with unlimited knowledge."

"Oh there are limits." Adama replied, "Characterized especially by a beings willingness to see. Starbuck possesses an agile mind but a humble one . His disarming nature prevents him from seeing his influence on the grand scheme of things and thus, the shape of those things he affects. Myself I can scarcely wrap by mind around it when ascended, much less in this form, and to describe it in your terms well.." he shrugged, "We are sculptors shaping our form in time and space, our interactions. There are those who would define us, limit us, and shape us to their own needs."

"The Empire." Wedge replied in understanding, but Adama shook his head and sighed.

"If already a student can cook, teach about fire, you need not." Yoda commented.

Adama started and peered at the diminutive Jedi, "You possess an uncommon wisdom Mater Yoda, and you are correct in principle Commander Antilles I grow impatient because of my concern for Starbuck."

"Well Sheppard was right when he pointed out your presence would not go undetected. If Starbuck's being held on the Death star, Han and Madine can be in and out under Thrawn's nose."

"Indeed, and with the powers granted me by my ascension I will be able to take the steps necessary to make Atlantis a suitable distraction." Adama affirmed. Still I am uneasy about the loss of life this may incur."

"it is regrettable." Ackbar replied as Wedge powered down the ship, "But Thrawn abolished slavery, he prefers willing followers. No one on imperial city nor the Death Star is innocent. They are all soldiers of the Empire, and we are at war. We must think of the greater good."

"Don't worry Adama, Han will be flying Starbuck out on the Falcon before you know it." Wedge assured him as they turned to disembark.

Sheppard awoke to the sound of Han swearing and sloshing through water. With a start he realized frigid water was rising up over his knees. A single flickering emergency light provided nowhere near enough illumination from beneath the surface of the water. He fumbled at his restraints and slid around the table. Lando was stirring groggily, Madine was shaking his lieutenant. With a sinking sensation Sheppard realized from the angle of the man's neck he was dead.

"The bay door's jammed!" Han shouted in the darkness, " I can't even see to…"

With a thrum Sheppard's light saber ignited/

"Watch it!" roared Han leaping to the side, "I don't need to lose an arm here."

Sheppard ignored him and sloshed over to the hold, plunging his lightsaber into the door.

"Just sever the bolts, here." Han shouted above the rushing water, "Here!" The falcon groaned. Sheppard cut the bolt and the door swung open. More water poured out but so did half a dozen commandos looking relieved.

"How do we get out of here?" Sheppard demanded, "Are we near the door?

"We get to the airlock, the breathers are inside." Han shouted, "Crix, leave him we can't do anything."

"We're not getting out on the falcon" Lando commented putting a hand on han's shoulder. The man slumped, "I know." Chewie roared something. "Your damn right we ill." Han said, "After this is over, this deep under water she might just survive the explosion."

Sheppard doubted the ship could be salvaged but the man had lost enough over the years. He led the way to the airlock.

"General we're exiting hyperspace" advised a technician. The CIC in Atlantis, buried deep within the city's basement was an orderly hive of activity. Yoda hobbled over to the holotanks. He had retained the walking stick out off habit, though his body seemed much restored from its previous state. He moved with a bit more vicogr his eyes were sharper and his ears drooped a bit less. "Reading imperial city landed on the surface of the planet, one star destroyer in orbit. Imperial city is demanding to know our identity"

"No response will you give. Power from the engines, to the shield transfer. Yoda ordered, To the chair room put me through."

"Receiving hail from the _Tria _The comm officer reported.

"Communication open as well."

"Yes sir." Replied the technician. A comm officer turned. "Relay ready sir." A holo popped up of Adama recline in an ancient chair. Wedge stood beside him.

"Its as we thought, the new Republic hasn't gotten anything in this deep for months, Thrawn's keeping his forces elsewhere. We've detected picket ships nearby however, we'll have company in under an hour."

"That city contains formidable defenses." Adama interjected, "In addition to a drone chair, I am detecting numerous heavy turbo laser batteries, and its shield rivals that of Atlantis. A few of the new _Dodonna _class ships with us we could have taken this thing."

"A distraction we are, is all. Reveal our identity yet we cannot." Yoda said firmly "Adama, prepared are you?"

"I am." Said Adama watching the floating displays above him, "The gene re-sequencing took some getting used to, but I believe I have halted its progress exactly where I need it to be, and the change to my DNA has given me access to the systems of Atlantis."

"General Calrissian had the city's drones fully stocked from the remains of another derelict we encountered." The technician beside him offered helpfully, "We have all the ammo we'll need."

"Arrived, our escorts have?" Yoda asked."

"Reading three Aurora class warships flanking us, awaiting orders."

"Upon the city open fire." Yoda commanded, "All batteries, firing commence."

The city of Atlantis and her escorts unleashed swarms of drones upon the city. A patrol of TIE fighters soaring to meet them was annihilated immediately, two of the ancient warships targeted the Star Destroyer.

"The city's taking damage!" reported the technician, "They got their shield up but its taking a pounding, the Star destroyer is squawking for reinforcements but we're jamming everything they have."

"Their shuttles we cannot jam." Yoda pointed out and sure enough a shuttle flashed off into hyperspace to get clear.

"The status of the strike team, can you determine?" Yoda asked.

"Detecting wreckage consistent with a crashed YT1300 beneath the surface, too much interference to read life signs."

"Sheppard lives." Yoda assured, "Succeeded the jammer has."

"They had dispatched a recue craft, but its turning back," the technician replied.

"Check your blasters." Han advised, They were standing just inside the airlock, clothes dripping. Sheppard began to shed his flight suit.

"What are you doing? We don't have time for this." Lando said.

"I'm not running around a covert op in a bright orange flight suit." Sheppard shot back, " We can make the time if it keeps us getting killed." Beneath he wore his grey fatigues from Atlantis, he adjusted his flak vest and clipped his light saber to his belt. Madine and his men were doing the same, as was Han. Chewie of course had not worn a suit. They turned to regard Lando. Rebelliously Lando opened the top of his flight suit enough to show bare chest. Han coughed discretely.

"Didn't get the memo huh Lando?" Lando glared.

A final arrival rolled through the airlock beeping indignantly.

"I can't believe the little guy is watertight, and I don't even want to know where he was hiding that propeller." Sheppard commented slapping Artoo's dome affectionately.

"Alright Sheppard enough messing around, we have a mission to complete." Madine said briskly, "Which way to the power core?"

"If the layout is similar to Atlantis we're in the right section of the city but several dozen levels down." Sheppard replied, "Artoo can interface the city's blue prints to be more specific. The little droid rolled over to the wall beneath an interface, and a connector extended up from his dome. A few moments later it projected a wireframe hologram outlining a path.

"Look at this, they have a hyper matter back up to their ZPMs." Han observed. Chewie whuffled something. "I know buddy I know, lets get this job over with, Atlantis may be more advanced but this'll be a tough nut to crack the hard way.

"Lets move, quickly and quietly." Madine ordered, leading the way.


	14. Chapter 14 The Siege Part II

Chapter 14 The Siege Part II

"General we have a security alert in the gate room." A technician advised, "Someone's dialing in."

"Our Stargate is overriding that of imperial city." Adama explained over the holo relay, still launching drones, "Two men meant to arrive at imperial city are coming through, we'd best detain them."

"Major, the two travelers arrest." Yoda ordered, "To here at once they must be brought, someone familiar one of them is.

"Comm relay from home one." The technician advised, "They are approaching the Death star and requesting an audience."

"Looks like we stumbled into a trophy room." Han remarked as they entered a hallways full of alcoves. In each alcove was a frozen figure. "Who are these jokers?"

"These are system lords." Sheppard remarked amazed, "I recognize ball, Nirrti Apophis, even Yu…"

"Han opened his mouth but Sheppard silenced him "Nah, we've used up like… every joke. Back in the day these guys caused quite a ruckus for my people."

"The question is did Anubis capture them, or did Thrawn" Madine commented. He studied each face intently for a moment but looked up at Sheppard's exhalation.

"Well who the hell is this?" Lando remarked, near the end, a beautiful woman wearing a deeply saddened expression,

Sheppard stepped over, "She's wearing Lantean robes!"

"An ancient?" Han speculated, "maybe a prisoner?"

"We need to thaw her." Sheppard decided, he began pressing controls."

"What are you doing! We don't have time for this?" hissed Madine, "We've got to keep moving!"

"No wait, I have a feeling about this. Sheppard said, We definitely need her. She may be able to help us." his work done the chamber opened and the woman tottered out. She appeared disoriented for a moment. "Try to take it easy." Sheppard said, "That thing, its disorienting, it takes a bit of time to…" She fixed him with alert eyes.

"My name is Athena, where am I? Who are you?" She asked.

"You're safe." Sheppard assured her, earning a snort from Han, "Well for the time being. My name is Colonel John Sheppard, I'm a Jedi. How did you get in that… thing…"

"I cant…" she began, she furrowed her brow in thought, "I was on Kobol, and iw as drugged… then… she looked up in fear, "It was inside me, a thing.. crawling inside, and it began to speak to me… control me.."

"Was it a Goa'uld?" Lando demanded, she nodded, "Yeah they're a nasty piece of work."

"I… resisted… people were screaming, I tried to lead them to safety, to Atlas but the Goa'uld… it was so strong, and I was still drugged… It made me still, I tried to hurl myself from the gates of Hera, the city was cloaked, they would have seen, but I couldn't move!" She began to shake as she remembered more, "Then the Goa'uld, there were others, Ra, Anubis… They took the city, watched my children die below…."

"Easy…. easy." Said Sheppard trying at once to console her and to quiet her, she had a shrill voice! Madine was motioning towards his blaster, it was set to stun, Sheppard shook his head, the general threw up his hands in exasperation. "Listen, Athena, we're kind of in a bind here, we need your help, do you know your way around here?"

She nodded, "I think so, I was here, long long ago…"

"Ah first things first." Han said, "What happened to the Goa'uld?

"It couldn't hold onto me, I drove it out." Athena replied, "Once the drug wore off, I was much too advanced for it to control, Ra entombed me in a device called a sarcophagus believing it would corrupt my will, but I simply went into a trance. When I awoke there were… doctors, and a man with blue skin and red eyes…"

"Thrawn…" Madine said perking up, "he must have studied her, I'd heard a rumor they had captured an ancient…"

"Ok, Ok, there's no time!" Han hissed, "There are guards coming, I think the detected your little stunt Sheppard, we need to get out of here."

"Hold on…" said Sheppard, his eyes lighting up, "Why don't we create a little distraction…."

"What is this? Where Am I?" The augmented voice of an enraged Goa'uld was hard to miss. Apophis grasped blindly around him as his symbiote sluggishly tried to rebalance his hosts body."

"Silence you mewling fool" hissed Baal beside him, "We were captured, and now we are free, but we must escape. We must work together."

"You propose an alliance?" Nirrti asked doubtfully as the other Goa'uld stumbled out of their chambers.

"After a fashion," Baal replied shoving her into the hall way as storm troopers cleared the bend. Her screams of rage were drowned out by blaster fire as the troopers advanced.

"We must get weapons!" Apophis shouted, using a struggling LordYu as a shield. Several blaster bolts burned into the ancient Goa'uld and he slumped still dragged by Apophis.

"This way!" Baal shouted from further down the hall

The storm troopers pursued the fleeing system lords, stepping over the bodies off those that had been mowed down at the onset. A final trooper followed up the line checking to ensure all were dead.

"Tk515, position secure." He reported, moments before a hand shot out from an alcove and twisted his neck backwards. Heruar stepped out from where he had watched his comrades slaughtered and reached for the downed troopers weapons. A light saber came humming through the air beheading him.

"Wow those guys are… jerks…" Sheppard observed coming out from hiding and glancing at Nirrti's charred remains. Han Lando and Athena followed him and were met by Madine and his men at the opposite wall.

"All clear lets move!" Madine hissed

"Hold on, we can use this." Lando whispered, stooping by a storm troopers body.

"Little tired of the orange are you? Han asked drolly.

"Admiral Ackbar sir, I salute you." Thrawn said, performing the gesture. "Though I admit I have achieved a number of victories, I have found our confrontations rather stimulating."

He stood backed by several legions off strom troopers in a vast landing bay aboard the death star. half a dozen new republic soldiers made up an honor guard that lined the ramp to the admiral's shuttle, upon which he and Mon mothma stood. Thrawn selected one of the new Republicc guards and inspected his weapon. The man handed it over without hesitating looking chagrined after the fact. The admiral returned it to the red faced soldier nodding approvingly and cast an amused glance at Ackbar, "You're men are well trained admiral."

"Indeed." Ackbar replied stiffly, "I will inform the families of the millions of soldiers who died at the hands of your forces that they were stimulating."

"Yes, well war, is a waste of resources isn't it." Thrawn replied smiling tightly, "Yet sometimes a necessary one. That is what you are here to discuss is it not?"

"It is indeed Emperor Thrawn." Interjected Mon Mothma stepping between the two "Our resources are at the moment needed elsewhere are they not?"

"Indeed they are." Thrawn allowed, "I of course have the matter well in hand, but when I received your communiqué I was intrigued. To date, your constituents have been unwilling to so consider submitting to the new order Madame President, even as my forces were, shall we say, barking at their door?"

"Admiral Ackbar's summary of the Ori cannot be ignored." Mothma replied, "it is time for us to work together."

"Very well, let us proceed to my audience chamber where we can discuss this more fully." Thrawn invited her. He extended an elbow to Mothma, which she was forced with an apologetic glance at Ackbar to accept.

"I believe we are on the precipice of a new age." Thrawn declared as theys trolled from the landing bay.

"Grand Admiral Pellaeon." Yoda greeted him, "An unexpected honor this is."

"Quite unexpected." Pellaeon replied, "One would almost think this was planned." He shot an irritated glance at Katarn.

"..And Jedi Katarn, good to see you it is." Yoda addressed Kyle, "Felt you in the force I have, yet shielded yourself you have."

"I wasn't sure I wanted to return." Katarn answered, "I.. left for my own reasons, closed myself off, but when I realized what was happening…" he took a breath at the memory, "Well it was a tragedy by anyone's reckoning, I was shut off enough that I didn't die but I felt a part of me I never knew was there stripped away. The years since have been hard."

"Joined the Empire, you have." Yoda observed.

"Thrawn was not a Sith and I was not a jedi." Katarn asserted, "The Vong were everywhere, the Cylons the Goa'uld…" He shrugged, "The galaxy needed saving."

"You've spoken to him." Adama observed, "He's watching us through you, even now."

Katarn stepped back, "What? Who are you."

"Do you believe Thrawn will bring order to this galaxy?" Adama asked gently, "Do you believe it is your duty to serve him?"

"I follow my conscience, as any good officer must, in the service of the Empire." Katarn replied

"He follows orders." Pellaeon asserted.

"Always approved Thrawn has, of personal initiative." Yoda pointed out, "Famous for this he is, a teacher he is yes?"

"Thrawn encourages his men to use their minds to accomplish their orders." Pellaeon clarified, watching Kyle intently "But he expects his intentions to be honored."

Is that the same thing as free will?" Adama asked.

"I see no point in this philosophical debate." Pellaeon answered stiffly, "We are your prisoners, what do you intend to do with us?"

"Captives you are, as well as prisoners." Yoda replied, "In a prison were we to put you, free will you would have within yourself, have you that now?"

"We choose to obey." Pellaeon replied hotly, "You won't be turning either of us Master Jedi, I've heard of your mind tricks."

:"Oh I assure you this is no trick." Adamareplied, "Thrawn is aware of what I am, he would tell you I wouldn't lie to you. One cannot have free will after all, if one is shackled by lies."

"What has Thrawn ever lied about?" demanded Pellaeon, "He's nothing if not truthful."

"Perhaps to you." Adama replied with a searching gaze, "But is Thrawn honest with himself? With what he is, and what he is trying to do?"

"The New Republic would of course restrict its military field of operations to the territories we agree upon, but as a client state of the Empire we would expect to patrol our own space." Mothma argued, "A complete dismantlement is completely impossible at this point."

"This will be a point of contention between us then." Thrawn replied from his throne. Ackbar and Mon Mothma were seated before him, their security detail stationed outside across from Thrawn's imperial guards. "I detest inefficiency and a redundant military structure is the epitome of such. What you suggest invites misunderstandings and jurisdictional disputes. However this is a preliminary meeting and I do have some rather pressing business." He flicked his eyes out his windows at the wreckage of Imperial and Ori ships.

"I must admit to some curiosity as to why you accepted our proposal in the first palace on such short notice." Mothma replied, "We were given to understand you were reconsidering your impromptu invasion of Ori space."

"You have seen the broadcasts Madame president, I could not politically speaking back out of such a course of action even if my resolve wavered. It has not. We must secure the other side of the gate, however I would prefer not take any steps to ensure tranquility in my absence. Your offer of a ceasefire is desirable, but do not mistake it for necessary, I have very capable commanders in this galaxy who are fully prepared to continue our war in my absence."

"Well we are willing to make at least one major concession." Mothma said at last. "According to our intelligence, the Ori draw power from the devotion of their followers, is this correct?"

"It is." Thrawn allowed cautiously.

"It would stand to reason then, Emperor, that if you intend to enter the home galaxy of such beings, you would do so on equal if not superior footing." Mothma pressed

"I would." Thrawn acknowledged, "And as you are no doubt about to acknowledge, I am able to draw power from the loyalty of my citizens."

Mothma drew a breath, this was the bait for the trap. If Thrawn could be tempted…

"We would be willing to allow you access to our secure Holonet." Mothma replied, "As what we consider the ultimate gesture of good faith, Emperor. While our people are certainly not loyal to you it is our understanding that loyalty to what you are doing is just as sufficient. We would be willing to support a statement you made to rally our peoples attention."

"What do you have in mind? Thrawn asked cagily.

"Much conflict in you I sense." Yoda said to Katarn, who watched the exchange, "much fear."

"Fear is the path to the dark side, I know." Katarn replied, "I remember the teachings Yoda."

"But hope is the way home." Adama replied,

"Hope is for fools." Pellaeon sniffed, "Hope is the new Republic and its idealistic chaos. The Empire brings order. Certainty is better than hope."

""I think I prefer hope." Katarn said, "Hope of understanding, of growth, of something…" he floundered, "New."

"Weary we have all become, of the cycles we have endured." Yoda commented sadly, "Life, and death, construction and destrctruction, Victory and defeat. Predictable this is, orderly. Ertain, this pattern has become."

"Well if you fools would stop fighting…!" Pellaeon exploded, exasperated, "Go back to whatever hole the new Republic dragged you out of Jedi, let this galaxy move on, stop bringing back all of your old wars, this _is not Palpatine's Empire_!" Katarn shook his head, "No it is not, sir, but perhaps that is the point. Perhaps even Thrawn knows this. He gives us orders and expects us to sue our own free will to follow them, he permits us to question them. Well I question them, Thrawn. He looked deep into pellaeon's eyes, "Perhaps you reach too far, perhaps I can't follow this order, because in trying to save this galaxy, you are dooming it."

Pellaeon blinked once, then twice. "no." He gritted, "You can't be right, Thrawn wishes us to follow him, he demands our loyalty, he has earned it!"

"Has he?" Katarn asked, "Thrawn is not a god, pellaeon, the galaxy is no more peaceful now than it ever was. Every time Thrawn slaughters an enemy a stronger one rises to take its place, how can you be sure Thrawn won't unleash something even worse than the Ori? How can you be sure?"

"You will not speak to me like that Captain." Pellaeon snapped, I am your commanding officer, and I command you to…"

"Stop thinking?" Katarn asked bitterly, "Is that Thrawn speaking?"

Pellaeon wore an expression of equal parts rage and confusion, and then suddenly, finally, sadness. Suddenly and abruptly, he burst into flames, and burned on the spot in an instant."

"What the…" The technician half rose from his position and the comm. Officer gasped.

"There is a fire that burns in us all." Adama said sadly, "In our devotion, we give strength to others, but coaxed to burn too brightly well… It can devour us."

"He was a good man." Katarn said sadly, "he's just been fighting too long."

"Draw life from their followers the Sith could." Yoda replied, "Something similar perhaps does Thrawn?"

"He learned it from the Ori." Adama explained, "Though I don't think he fully understood its ramifications until now."

"No longer are eyes upon us." Yoda replied, "Work to be done there is.


	15. Chapter 15 The Siege Part III

Chapter 15 the Siege part III

"…transmit via Home One a pre-recorded statement that Ackbar and I have made, announcing a ceasefire. You could then forward your broadcast to our ship to be relayed immediately. All of our holo channels are standing by." Stated Mothma, "In return we ask that order the ceasefire at once, we in turn will pull our assets back into our space."

"I suspect you already are aware of much of our preparations." Ackbar stated suddenly.

"I have confirmed it through my own sources." Thrawn said, "Yet for all your efforts I still doubt your sincerity Madame president, Admiral Sir."

Mothma glanced irritably at Ackbar for his outburst, "I understand our past hostilities may have cast a pall…"

"Enough." Thrawn said standing and stretching wearily, "This farce has gone on long enough, the Ori are nearly here and I must prepare for them. I'm aware of your plans, I am aware of the existence of your ancient city of Atlantis and its current activities in battle with my own. The moment it exited hyperspace I had two spies on board, one of whom was very very loyal to me." His eyes flashed. Dangerously, "he was treated quite poorly there, his head addled with nonsensical Jedi philosophy and ancient dogma. This ends now." He waved his hand dismissively.

Ackbar reached for his side arm with an aquatic growl but suddenly froze. Mothma did as well.

"Yes, I can control you both." Thrawn drawled from his place at the window, "In fact, I even control your crew. Even now they are providing the access codes to your holonet, and I will begin my address. Unfortunately things will not go as you plan. Your forces will pull back from their defensive positions as expected, but when they regroup and begin their assault on strategic Imperial targets, they will be met with overwhelming and deadly force. Your people will watch you betray the Empire and your government will lose all credibility."

Thrawn strode over to his chair and tapped a button. Imperial guards came in. "Detain them," he ordered, then paused, "On second thought, hold them here a moment.

"I am having your people bring your ship around for a better view." Thrawn explained conspiratorially to Ackbar and Mothma, still frozen in place. The ship obligingly moved into view of the vast window. "Now this is the death star, I could have your ship vaporized in an instant, a display of the power of my army, but instead…" he stretched out an arm, and clenched his fist together. Before them the massive battleship crumpled, deforming visibly, and then exploded. Thrawn turned to the shocked, and growing rapidly more and more terrified Mothma, "You see Mothma, no diplomatic bargaining can persuade an enemy who is all powerful, now half truths and lies can persuade one who can read your mind like a book, who can see to the truth of things in an instant." He stepped over to Ackbar, "And you… I hope this confirms what you've always known. Deep in the pit of your heart Ackbar, you've always suspected. I cannot be beaten. Not by you, not by anyone. You cannot out think me, cannot outfox me. this isn't about ships and navies anymore, I have become_ that_ powerful. I will leave you to ponder in despair, just what an enemy you face in me."

The guards half escorted half carried their prisoners out and Thrawn smiled to himself. "Because after all fear is nearly as powerful as devotion."

"You could not resist another pair of morsels could you." Commented a gravelly voice. Baltar appeared from the shadows, still holding his glimmering trophy.

"Ackbar annoyed me." Thrawn admitted, "And Mothma, disgusts me with her prattling. It felt _good_ to give them a little shake."

"You wasted an entire battleship." Baltar observed.

"That creature Adama took my best commander." Thrawn hissed, in a rare display of emotion. He calmed himself. "But no matter, I have what I needed. My forces are already moving to demolish Atlantis so that it can be "Discovered" who is operating it and those mysterious ships. Coupled with the sudden strike by rebel forces after announcing a ceasefire their government, their people will be crushed."

"A brilliant plan, Emperor, except for one single problem." Baltar observed, pointing to the viewport. In the distance the glimmering supergate belched forth a twisting serpent of fire. Though there was no air in space, tongues of flame liked out from the great serpent and Thrawn could see it composed of many writhing shapes. "It seems the Ori have chosen not to wait for you to come to them.

"Chewie set the charges." Han ordered.

"What if your explosives are found?" Athena asked

Crix was going to hold this position while we went to go rescue our friend through the gate." Han replied, "Now there doesn't seem a point so we'll set 'em to go off if they're tampered with."

"I can program the Zero point module to gradually build up an entropic cascade to coincide with your timing." Athena suggested, "it is not reversible."

Han glanced at Lando and Sheppard, "Why are you helping us?"

"Because you freed me." Athena answered simply, "And because I sense the importance of what you are doing, and because… you remind me a little off someone I once knew." Her face became wistful.

"Alright can we hurry this up?" Sheppard demanded, "We have no idea whats happening to Starbuck, no plan for getting off the Death Star before this city goes up-"

"Starbuck?" Athena demanded, "You're rescuing Starbuck?"

"You know him?" Sheppard asked taken aback then understanding dawned, "You're her! You're the one he's been looking for!"

"He's looking for me?" Athena asked suddenly excited, "After all this time he never gave up!"

"Yeah yeah, epic love story…" Han interrupted standing in the door way, "Lets talk about it when we're not.." an froze, whirled and drawing his blaster faster than anyone had ever seen fired three shots, dropping three storm troopers taking up positions in the hall.

But there was a fourth. The shot burned through Han's Abdomen. Grunting he stayed on his feet and tried to line up a shot on his attacker. The trooper fired again hitting Han in the shoulder, spinning him around. He fell to the floor, blaster still in hand, arm spasming trying to bring it up once more.

"No!" Roared Sheppard, echoed by Chewie's howl of rage, thrusting out a hand fingers splayed, he shoved with the force, sending the trooper hurtling back down the hall to land with a bone cracking thud several dozen meters away. One of Madine's men rushed to cover the entrance. Athena and Sheppard rushed to han but Chewie obstructed them.

"Chewie let her through!" Sheppard struggled with the massive paw restraining him, "Chewie-" A vice like furry paw closed over his throat.

"Han!" he choked, "There's still a chance to save HAN!" Chewie relented shaking his head in anguish and setting Sheppard down none to gently.

"She's an ancient." He explained to the Wookiee trying to sooth him, "Sometimes they have healing powers."

"He's too far gone." Athena said stooping beside Han, his eyes were already closed, "I can only prolong his suffering." She sat back disconsolate.

Sheppard felt a tingling, a presence in the force, than another. "Wait" he said. "Athena, can Han be… ascended?"

"I don't think I could manage it John." She said despairingly, her eyes ebgan to fill with tears, "I'm just not strong enough yet."

"But.. can you point the way?" Sheppard asked urgently, "Can you feel the force around us Athena? Its calling for him, its humming!"

Athena looked at him for a moment, and impulsively Sheppard took her hand, "When Starbuck touched Yoda…" it was like lightening through his veins, and he stiffened. Nowhere near as adept or powerful as Yoda, Sheppard was overcome by the raw interaction of Athena's power and the Force, and for a moment he lost himself. He dimly heard shouting and more blasterfire, He struggled with the sensations overcoming him and when he regained himself at last, he found two luminescent figures standing beside himself, Athena and Chewbacca. Chewbacca gave a joyful bark and whuffled a greeting.

"You're Luke!" Sheppard realized, the figure bore a striking resemblance to the movies, "And you're Leia!" he exclaimed. They nodded. Athena's hand continued to tingle in his. "Can you help Han? Sheppard asked, "I don't know if I can keep this up for long."

Luke and Leia took places on either side of Han and seemed to be speaking to him, though Sheppard could hear nothing. Sensing his confusion Athena squeezed his hand reassuringly _Like this_ he heard her voice echo in his mind, _Listen…_

Sheppard listened, and he heard. He heard them call to Han, encourage him. After a long moment Han gave a final exhalation and slumped. Chewie gave a mournful cry but the phantom Luke put a hand upon his shoulder.

"He's with them now Chewie, he's one with the force." Sheppard assured him. "We can't do anything more for him."

"Sheppard! Athena!" Lando shouted, bringing them back to the present, "Chewie! We need you!"

Sheppard cast about. All four entrances to the power core were taking fire.

"Athena!" he shouted above the rising din, "Can we make a way out?" he thumbed his lightsaber. Athena pointed to a portion of the wall.

"Through there is a transport tube." She said "our best chance.." Sheppard set to work plunging the lightsaber into the wall.

Backed by the three ancient warships, Atlantis pummeled the outer portions of Imperial city as the shield retracted. The battered hulk of the Star destroyer burned in space, fighters dueled between both cities. The city ahd launched considerably more fighters than had been anticipated and they continued to intercept drones and harass the ancient vessels alike.

"This is overkill." Wedge muttered, "Send to Atlantis."

A moment later a holo of Yoda appeared obligingly.

"General we should just take the city." Wedge asserted, "We have enough commandos on Atlantis… their turbo laser batteries have been annihilated, and their shields are failing. I don't see why we're holding back"

"A disturbance I feel in the force." Yoda replied, "A trap this most certainly is, General Antilles."

"If this is a trap, its baited pretty well." Wedge replied, "We could have destroyed the city twice by now."

"Perhaps, not for us, the trap was set." Yoda replied, "Dangerous it was to send Mothma and Ackbar. Fear for them I do, and more information received have we." A second figure took his place beside Yoda. Wedge raised his eyebrows as he recognized the imperial uniform, and the captains insignia.

"I am Kyle Katarn, former Captain in the imperial navy, and Jedi Knight." He said. "The strike team is walking into a trap. The gate room on the city is lightly guarded, but the one on the Death Star is heavily fortified."

"Our intelligence said the opposite." Wedge protested, "Many Bothans died to bring us that information."

"That is unfortunate. The gate has been moved to a shuttle bay." Katarn replied shaking his head, "When Grand Admiral Pellaeon and is stepped through the gate, we saw two scout walkers and an entire Legion of storm troopers as well. if Thrawn orders it, the bay can be decompressed and the Stargate ejected."

"it will still take out a good portion of the Death Star if its in proximity." Wedge replied, "The gate would detonate."

"Thrawn has likely planned for that." Katarn said impatiently, "he could have it tied to a shuttle by now for all I know, what I DO know, is the strike team sent in to get Starbuck is walking right into a trap, and there's no way to warn them."

"All the more reason to board the city!" Wedge implored, "Master yoda, I could land the _Tria_…"

"Multiple contacts coming out hyperspace!" Warned his sensor officer.

In space around the three ancient warships and the two dueling cities it had suddenly gotten very crowded. One executor class super star destroyer and twelve imperial II star destroyers erupted into space beside a smaller assortment of corvettes and frigates. The larger ships immediately began pummeling the city.

"Aid them we will." Yoda replied, "Take command you must, Captain Antilles." Withdraw the city will, escorted by your fleet. Travel to the city Adama can, and warn our friends. A distraction will I create with captain Katarn before we go."

"Master Yoda, wait." Katarn protested shouting to be heard over the damage reports and alarms that had suddenly erupted across his bridge. The _Tria _shook violently., "If Admiral Ackbar and Mon Mothma are in trouble, you're our highest remaining military officer."

"Called by the force I am, elsewhere, my responsibilities lie." Yoda replied, "Learned much have you Jedi Antilles, in good hands are my acolytes."

"Sir shields are taking heavy damage." Wedge's ops officer interrupted, "We are down to thirty percent."

"The Orion is reporting immanent failure, the Aurora is using Atlantis as cover but also reports heavy damage."

"order all fighters to make for the nearest landing bay, we'll sort them out later." Wedge ordered, "All ships fall back, get us out of range of imperial city and prepare for hyper space jump." He turned back to Yoda, "Take care of yourself Master Jedi, your work with us is not yet done."

Yoda nodded and cut the transmission.

"Coordinate our fire with the Orion, have the _Aurora _provide air support for Atlantis," Wedge replied, "I suspect they're about to lose their gunner."

He looked at the city bathed in fire beside his ship.

"Good luck Yoda, and may the force be with you."

Chapter 16

Han surveyed the dingy cantina.

"Kid what are we doing here?" he asked, Luke shrugged,

"This is how you choose to understand the Force Han, You called us all here."

"Well something's gotta be done." Han answered grumpily, "how come Chewie isn't here?"

"Chewie didn't get himself killed flyboy." Answered Leia fondly ruffling his hair.

"One little mistake…" Han muttered as a familiar figure came over.

"I see we've picked up another pathetic life form." He greeted jovially.

"Do I know you pal?" Han replied reaching for the blaster that wasn't there.

"Ah forgive me." Replied the man, and for a moment he took on the semblance of an old man, "You knew me much later in life than I prefer to appear.

"Kenobi." Han replied, "What do you want?"

"Only to help." Kenobi assured, "The Force is evolving my friend. In the past only the strongest, the purest of heart could pass over into the force."

"Now it seems everybody can do it." Observed the dark man at his side wryly.

"Yeah I had a little help. " han admitted sheepishly, "What of it?"

"Nothing." Kenobi assured him, "But since the cataclysm many crossed over who are untrained, un disciplined. The Force is much more chaotic, than it ahs ever been."

"More organic." Replied a third man striding over, "More vibrant, diverse. Ever changing."

"This is Qui Gon." Kenobi introduced, "This is Windu. I have brought them to you han because of what you seek. We all represent different aspects of the force, we speak better to different desires among those who are here."

"Run that by me again." Han demanded with a confused glance at Luke and leia.

"I represent order, loyalty, responsibility." Kenobi replied, "I can rally the force around me for we have an obligation to those we left behind. You are my foil, the rogue, the maverick. Qui Gon represents compassion, and diversity. Luke here is youth, and optimism, he is our new hope, Leia represents cooperation and unity."

"What about him?" Han jabbed a finger at Windu, "What's he represent?"

"Vengeance." Replied Windu wolfishly.

"Justice" corrected Qui Gon. "he's still working on that."

Han grinned at Windu, "You didn't go quietly did you." He observed. Windu gave a predator's smile and shook his head.

"here we will wait, until called for." Kenobi explained, "For one more element must come into play, to be wielded by the last and greatest Master of the Jedi."

"Yeah, whats that." Han asked uneasily.

"Selfless sacrifice." Kenobi said sadly.

"This is it! The gate room is just down that hall!" Sheppard whispered. A dozen storm troopers stood ready at an intersection, one manning an E-ll on a tripod.

"We can't slog through that, and we used our last grenades when we evaced the power core." Madine objected. He was down to only two of his six man team.

"And whose idea WAS that anyway, tossing thermal detonators around the power core we rigged to explode?" Sheppard demanded testily.

"What you were going to cover our retreat with your light saber?" Madine sniffed.

"I've been practicing." Sheppard said defensively, but you know what fine, mock the Jedi whose about to save your bacon. Everyone ready?"

"For what?" asked Lando warily hefting his blaster.

"This." Said Sheppard smugly. He flung out a hand. One of the storm troopers flinched and turned to his cohort, "Hey watch it." He shoved the second trooper.

"You watch it!" retorted the second.

"Stow it both of you." Hissed the leader, "Stay alert for intruders, I ehar they have a Jedi with them."

Madine raised his eyebrows at Sheppard.

"That wasn't what I meant to do." Sheppard grumbled, "I was aiming for the E-web."

"Like this." Athena said furrowing her brow. The E-web sprang to life, and swiveled opening fire on its crew. Amid the panicked shouts and diving soldiers, Madine's team made their move advancing.

"Looks like her powers are returning." Lando observed.

"Show off." Sheppard grumbled

They encountered little resistance as they moved through the hall,. Sheppard shouted a warning a split second too late as the force screamed to him. "Everybody down!"

Defensive turrets descended from the ceiling and one of Madine's men took several hits. The man made an abortive attempt to crawl to safety, and madine broke his cover trying to reach him. Both fell under withering fire. The final commando rose from his cover screaming in ffury, blasting one of the turrets to pieces even as he was cut down. Chewie blew the other off the ceiling with his crossbow.

"Damnit!" shouted Sheppard, "How many more people have to die?"

"Welcome to Imperial city my friend." Lando said grimly, "I'll be more than happy when I get out off this place.." Chewie warbled something softly. "It DOES feel cursed." Lando agreed.

"Oh what the hell is this." Sheppard grumbled as he surveyed the gateroom controls, "I'm a little rusty on my ancient-Ancient."

"Its New Kobolan." Athena replied taking a station, "We can't dial out until Atlantis disconnects their wormhole."

"What are they doing up there?" Sheppard demanded.

"Risking their lives to save yours." Answered a warm familiar voice.

"Adama!" Sheppard whirled, Athena flew past him embracing the man.

"Father!" She cried joyfully.

"Athena!" Gasped the man, "My daughter, I never dreamed I'd see you again, what happened? I thought you lost, how did you get here?"

"As you can see this is Atlas." Athena explained, "The goa'uld found kobol, and took me prisoner. I've been in stasis all these years."

Adama gazed at her sadly, and hugged her to him again. "Oh my dear girl you've been through so much more than that I am so truly sorry."

"She's his daughter?" Lando whispered to Sheppard.

"Starbuck sure can pick 'em." Lando answered. He pecked at the controls, and blast doors closed around them. "I think that'll do it for now. According to the power readings the city will blow in just under an hour. If Atlantis doesn't cut their wormhole…"

"Yeah, how come you didn't tell us about that." Sheppard demanded, "We lost Han Madine and some good men taking this place, and we could have just done it from Atlantis."

"I did not know this was Atlas." Adama replied, "It has the more limited third generation gates while Atlantis has the fifth. There are other ancient cities still about, and I had no way of knowing, I am terribly sorry. In this form, I fear my knowledge is somewhat limited. Nonetheless I'm afraid our plans have changed a bit as well. Thrawn has set a trap on the other side, but we believe we can disarm it."

"How?" asked Sheppard, "What kind of trap?"

"he has moved the Stargate to a launch bay and fortified its defenses." Replied Adama, "A recent defector however will gate through with Yoda as his supposed prisoner, they will attempt to decompress the bay as a diversion."

"We can't very well enter a decompressed bay." Sheppard objected, then his eyes lit up, "But this city must have jumpers!"

"The bay is upstairs." Athena interjected.

"Alright Chewie Athena you're with me, Lando, you and Artoo see if you can bring the city's sensors online, I want to see what we're getting into."

"Atlantis just jumped to hyperspace with the rest of the ancient ships." Lando reported, "Wormhole disengaged, we better move fast."

Grabbing his gun Sheppard sprinted up the stairs followed by Athena and Chewie, "lets move!"

"I'll dial the Death Star before anyone else does. Lando called. Then looked back to his readings. "That's odd…" Lando muttered as he worked, "Those ships took a different heading than Atlantis…"

"What is your little friend doing?" Adama asked, as Lando finished dialing. The wormhole stabilized and Lando moved to the Sensors.

"Artoo? He's probably looking for a socket to plug in, these sensors are friend and…" Lando looked up in surprise as Artoo trundled up the ramp, "Artoo no wait!"

"Incoming wormhole." Reported the technician from the control booth. "Gate diagnostics confirm, its Imperial city."

"Good." Replied the commander, "Our first catch of the day."

As the vortex stabilized however the only thing that arrived was a lone droid, making fearful noises and swiveling its dome.

"What is it, a bomb?" asked the confused commander.

"No sir, it is an old R2 series astromech." Reported the technician, "Scans reveal now explosive or… wait sir its scanning us, its relaying back to imperial city."

"Disable it!" ordered the Commander. As blasters tracked him Artoo squealed and shot forward pushing his treads to their maximum speed. A dozen storm troopers fired stun bolts at it and with an electric squeal of despair, Artoo fell over electricity coursing about him. The station shook again.

"Wormhole disengaging." Reported the technician.

"Very well bring the prisoners up here." ordered the commander, "Emperor Thrawn wants to meet personally with this defector, and perhaps ask him how could be so stupid as to try to stroll right in the front door."

"Is that wise bringing them up here sir?" asked the technician, "This could all be a ruse to give the Jedi access to the bay controls, the security systems…"

"Ah but Thrawn thought of that of course, he knew exactly who would come.." Replied the Commander, " do you see those stands the storm troopers carry? They are Ysalimiri cages. Those Jedi are powerless." His statement was punctuated by a crack off thunder and a distant groaning of metal, the lights flickered momentarily.

"By the Emperor what IS going on up there." He demanded glancing for a moment at the lift.

The tech stared steadfastly at his console. "Our duty is to follow orders sir." A signal beeped from his console, "Sir, incoming wormhole!"

"Hallowed Are The Ori."

Across a galaxy the same call countless worlds, hundreds of millions of followers prostrated themselves. Separated by a vast expanse a similar scene played out.

"Honor, loyalty, Allegiance to Thrawn."

Billions upon billions of sentient beings watched a holonet update, a battle played out, and their minds focused on one man.

Adama sensed this and considered. What Thrawn had did was intriguing tos ay the least. Drawing not just from humans in his galaxy, being not quite human himself, he drew not on affinity of race, but affinity of purpose. Adama recognized this process for what it was, less efficient surely, but an order of magnitude more productive on the whole. Thrawn was brilliant to be sure, he had taken the complex and seemingly unobtrusive methodology of the Ori, and blended it with the diverse, and all encompassing way of the Force. He had put himself at its center. His followers would not be subject to the manipulations of the subconscious, the darkness of the force magnified by the darkness of their desires, the light of charity and compassion dampened by the disinterest of self satisfaction, and inner peace.

An element remained however, that Adama believed Thrawn lacked awareness of. The Force flowed like water, Ascension offered the serene stillness of air, the consuming fire of passionate devotion… he lacked a root in will, the stubborn entrenchment in this plane and its affairs. Where the force was elusive, Ascension, indifferent, and the Ori possessing of unquenchable hunger, Thrawn was losing himself, consumed by the powers he wielded.

Confrontation could not be avoided, and this changed everything.

Yoda and Katarn, being hustled towards the lift, hands still upraised, half turned, even as the storm trooper commander order "Target the gate!"

All were surprised however when instead of the customary chevron by chevron dialing, _all _of the chevrons ignited and a vortex erupted from the Stargate. There was absolute silence as the gate rippled, and for a moment nothing happened.

"Received IDC from imperial city." Reported the control room, "incoming travelers!"

The puddle rippled once more and the air seemed to shimmer, the momentary whine of Jumper engines was drowned out immediately by the sickening crack and screams of distress as storm troopers were suddenly hurled forward, their armor crushed. One of the walkers suddenly dropped as a leg collapsed beneath it. The walker seemed to scrape along something and its leg hooked with the sound of scratching glass, skittered across the viewport of the Jumper to topple over. An internal explosion lifted the Puddle up, which was in momentary danger of rolling over, before settling at a haphazard back atop the crushed walker.

"Oh crap." Muttered Sheppard inside the Jumper, he toggled the weapons online but received an error.

"The nacelles are jammed in the wreckage, the weapon can't deploy." Athena shrieked, earning a mildly surprised and irritated look from Sheppard.

The second walker turned to orient on the jumper, which was sluggishly dragging the wreckage of the walker beside it as it attempted to lift off. The walker was levelling its weapons when a lightening bolt erupted from the Stargate blasting it to pieces. Before the Stargate hovered a being of pure radiant energy, pulsing ominously. Even as they opened fire, storm troopers were struck by chain lightening, falling in a smoking ruin. Chewie and Lando emerged from the gate and took stock of the pandemonium. Lando beckoned towards Katarn and Yoda, and both dropped to one knee to fire upon the ysalimiri. Automated turrets in the ceiling began tracking towards them.

As the force returned to him Yoda felt a surge of energy. "Follow Adama we must!" he cried inhaling deeply, green lightening crashed forth into one of the turrets. Katarn cast about for a weapon and spied Sheppard clambering down from the Jumper. Stretching out a hand and sprinting towards the gate Katarn stripped Sheppard's light saber from where it hung on his belt and snapped it on as he reached Lando and Chewie, deflecting a hail of blaster fire from the final turrets. Yoda was a blur sprinting out of sight, as Sheppard jogged over to the others. "Keep it." He told Katarn who proffered his light saber, "I was never any good with the damn thing.

"Yoda and Adama are heading to Thrawn's throne room to rescue Starbuck." Athena reported, "John I have to go with them."

"We need to rescue Ackbar and the president." Sheppard replied

"I'll go with her." Katarn replied following Athena, "Go!"

"Come on Chewie, Lando, " Sheppard grunted as he started sprinting for the other lift, "We have 31 minutes until the city blows and I don't think we want to be around when that happens."

Baal and Apophis cautiously entered the gate room brandishing stolen blasters.. A single man stood before the gate.

"We must deactivate the gate." Apophis stated, "And dial a new address."

"I have the perfect place in mind." Baal replied, "A failsafe if anything should ever go wrong you might say, back in our home galaxy."

"Who is this fool before us." Demanded Apophis, "Kneel before your gods!" he commanded raising his blaster.

"Perhaps you can play God this time around." Pophis, "I would play the Devil."

"I was known as Garm, Bel Iblis, in this galaxy, but I have many names." The man replied with a chilling smile, "I don't think I will be kneeling to those such as you."

Baal's head rotated 180 degrees, Baal's eyes flashed once in rage, and he died. Apophis was flung up into the ceiling, hard onto the ground up once more and finally came crashing down his back broken over a console.. Within Apophis his symbiote struggled in vain to keep the host alive despite its injuries. Iblis strode casually over and stooped to watch the twitching Goa'uld. He watched as the Symbiote struggled in vain.

"I gave your people life." Iblis hissed, "Memory of me is encoded into your very DNA. I leveled worlds, threw a galaxy into chaos, I killed the Cylon race with those robotic monstrosities, and threw their scraps to your world, and what have you come to after thousands of years? This." He spat

"I cannot die." Raged the Goa'uld weakly, "I am a God!" he spat blood at iblis.

"Such spirit, such will. I'll tell you what my little friend, I will save you if you will pledge your self to me."

Apophis looked into his eyes, and what he saw there terrified him more than death. "You are the devil." He gasped before he died

"He's right you know." Iblis said as a figure rose behind him. Iblis flicked his wrist and Baal's head spun back in place. Blinking the Goa'uld reached up to feel a now healing neck. "You heard my offer, and you seem a bit more… flexible in your thinking, yes?"

"Of course my lord." Replied Baal sinking to his knees, "After all one must give the Devil his due?"

Iblis chuckled in a manner that made Baal's skin crawl.


	16. Chapter 16 Enemy At The Gate

Chapter 17

In the throne room of Thrawn, a great flaming serpent writhed beneath a massive black one.

"Hallowed are the Ori indeed" Thrawn mocked as the last of the Ori writhed beneath him.

"You cannot!" the creature begged, "the fires stand before the forces of hell! There is evil in this galaxy and it will consume you!"

"What you don't seem to understand, Azaziel is that we don't _need_ you or your kind." Thrawn gritted, "You're little religion is primitive, rudimentary. You've spent millennia building a power base which you've squandered. You and your kind are irrelevant, obsolete in the new order."

"You can't stop them!" it gasped, "They're too powerful! It has always been so!"

"Idiot." Thrawn gritted crushing it at last, "Trapped up in your traditions and habits." Thrawn looked up, "It seems we have intruders on board. I will deal with them before I go to plains of Celestus."

"You intend to challenge them directly as well?" Baltar asked, "Is that wise?"

"It seems I must, now that their guardians have chosen suicide. It is of no consequence however, these Ori have fed me with data. The ark you told me of once, may well be hidden right under their noses. When I have it I will have more than power enough.' Thrawn replied confidently, "The Ori sought to forge a hammer, where a spanner would do most nicely. With the will of two galaxies at my command I will prevail. Tell me Baltar, are you losing your resolve? Your duplicitous nature betrays you."

"If anyone could perceive my nature Thrawn it would be you." Baltar retorted, "Yet perhaps you are blind to your own."

The great dragon shrank back down to human proportions. Thrawn's eyes flashed dangerously, "Explain"

"The source of your knowledge, the being within that you wield." Baltar elaborated, "Can you be certain you have its ego contained?" He put up a hand as Thrawn cocked an eyebrow, "Oh come now be reasonable my Dear Emperor Thrawn, That creature inside you is a personality preserved as a energy pattern, its hardly insulting to point out that in ascending to a higher plane you two become such a pattern, at which point he can influence you."

"Anubis is neutralized." Thrawn replied, icily, "He serves me."

"You are confident in the force of your personality?" Baltar pressed.

"Of course, it is a simple matter of understanding the pattern. I study such things, I have all of my life. When Anubis tried to possess he should have thought to consider the fact that I was the uniquely suited to triumph in such a contest. I have honed my powers of objective observation with a gift for empathy. I harness this insight with strategy."

"It has served you quite well." Baltar relented, glancing sidelong at Thrawn as Thrawn paced to the window. The Emperor stood with his hands clasped behind his back.

"With the power I command I am unstoppable. When that fossil Adama and his upstart Jedi arrive, you can observe this for yourself. Come now Baltar, consider this, I have wielded this power for less than an hour and I have wiped out hundreds of ascended beings that have dominated for millennia. I wield the hopes and dreams of entire galaxy effortlessly in a symphony of will. Soon I will conquer another and with it the means to conquer whole galaxies at once! With the advanced hyperdrive possessed by the new Republic I will grow exponentially more powerful, consuming galaxy after galaxy. How will these Djinni oppose me then? I will be a God!"

"A God?" Baltar asked dangerously, "perhaps you have not considered your words carefully My lord Emperor."

Thrawn froze. Baltar could see him still framed by the stars, but his shoulders had tightened.

"Merely hyperbole." Thrawn replied.

"Truly?" Baltar pressed, "For what is a god but a being worshipped, a being with power over life and death, with the energies you would wield, would you not by definition be a God?"

"I suppose…" Thrawn muttered still not turning. He stiffened, "What are you doing Baltar? What is this game you are playing at? You seek to mock my will?"

"Mock? No, merely subvert." Baltar replied with a terse expression. The air seemed to grow thick and stormy.

"You underestimate me." Thrawn snapped, "My will is absolute…" he paused, as he realized he was making a mistake, "I see what you are doing Baltar, my intellect.." he stopped again. "His power is growing." Thrawn finished at last, an exasperated expression on his face. "You have shown that little worm precisely how to manipulate my ego, Baltar you fool! When this is over I will destroy you!" With that Thrawn exploded into a howling world wind through which two dark serpents seemed to coil and snap at each other. Baltar turned deliberately and strode towards the exit.

"I have survived far worse than you, Thrawn" sneered Baltar as the doors closed behind him., "and I have bought some much needed time."

"Hold." Ordered a red suited imperial guard, "Whats going on in there?" Absentmindedly Baltar crushed their brains killing all six instantly. Safe for the moment in the antechamber to Thrawn's throne room, he turned to more pressing business. Gently he placed a glimmering essence, still cradled in his arm upon the ground. Extending his hand over it he took a breath, and the glimmer brightened. At that moment Adama burst into the room followed by Yoda with Athena not far behind.

"Baltar" Adama's voice seemed to fall into the room like a boulder crashing from a cliff.

"I have saved him Adama, I have done what I can." Baltar replied, "I will stand with you for what need be done next."

Adama regarded Baltar for a moment, then stood beside him facing the the storm that raged throughout the room.

"Does it sicken you Adama?" Baltar jeered, "To join with that worm Anubis, and a traitor like myself?"

Adama regarded the man with such intensity that Baltar flinched.

"No Baltar, I am honored to stand beside you. You have found redemption old friend, you have found it!" he clasped Baltar's shoulder and the other man, touched, felt his eyes moisten involuntarily.

"We are such old fools." He muttered in a broken voice.

"Then let us give of ourselves for our children." Adama declared, casting a glance back at Starbuck and Athena. The two ascended once more and hurled themselves into the storm.

"Aren't you a little short for a stormtrooper?" Mothma

"Har de har har." Said Sheppard jerking off the helmet, "Lando's getting Ackbar, come on!" Mothma followed him out into the hallway of the detention center. Charred bodies lay everywhere, some missing limbs, some crushed to the side.

"Good heavens." Mothma breathed, "What happened here?"

"A pissed off Ancient, a Jedi master, and Kyle Katarn." Sheppard remarked, "I've known the man an hour and I'll never forget his name."

"It's a trap!" Ackbar warned lurching from his cell as the station shook, "Thrawn planned this, he wanted you all to come."

"Well if that's true the mans an idiot." Said Sheppard, "Adama said the Ori had come, and this place is shaking itself to pieces. Thrawn's trap is falling to pieces around him, he's about to lsoe the Death Star."

"We need to leave immediately." Ackbar replied, "He has access to the new Republic Holonet, and he intends to turn the tables on our assault forces."

"If we get to the gate room we can gate to Atlantis, and warn high command." Mothma suggested.

"Lets move." Sheppard ordered.

"Weak he has become, yet save him we can." Yoda murmured gently passing his hand over the glimmering shape before him. It grew. Athena placed her hand over as well.

"I knew him Yoda, I knew him deeply long ago." Athena said, "I know where is has come from, how he began, and I sense within you, there is an imprint, recent, still fresh…"

"Yes." Yoda agreed, "Save what remains we can."

"And give him more." Katarn declared stepping forward, "I know what you need and I offer it gladly."

"Another way there must be." Yoda demurred, "The force…"

"Cannot create something from nothing." Katarn replied, "And there is no time to do this right. It calls to me, and I have missed it for so long." He looked down for a moment, "I have been a ghost these years, seeking only survival without the force. Now I long to join it fully." He took a deep breath, "Master Yoda this is what I was born for."

Athena looked from one to the other, "I don't know what to do." She admitted, "We must save him, but he wouldn't want.."

"A gift of life." Kyle said, "He must let me give it, I see no greater honor." He cast a glance at Yoda, "I am so tired of fighting, so tired of not knowing right from wrong, so tired of finding my way through darkness where old friends have fallen, leaving only sadness."

"Then time it is, to begin anew." Yoda replied resolutely, "Not the final step this is, in your journey, but the next."

"There is emotion, yet peace." Kyle said sitting upon the ground.

"Starbuck, hear me, Starbuck!"

"Ignorance, yet knowledge, Passion, yet serenity. "

The air pulsed with something new. As chaos raged in the room beyond the three and the glimmer between them knew only stillness.

"Starbuck come back to me, you belong to me!"

"Chaos, yet harmony." Katarn whispered

The glimmer grew to a radiant ball as light erupted from Yoda's tiny frame.

"Death, yet the Force. "

"_Would you die for me?"_

Her voice, the hot dry air, a presence powerful and mysterious…

"_Give yourself to the Ori…"_

Chaos intangible fury, the howling…

"_Say goodbye to Cassiopeia, and Athena"_

His own voice, so long ago, Cassiopeia, she was with Cain now, Athena, where was Athena?

"_Make yourself one with the path, and the journey will lead you to eternity."_

"_We all judge ourselves Starbuck"_

What am I? What am I becoming?

"_Luminous beings are we, not this crude matter…"_

He awoke.

"Starbuck!" Cried a joyful voice, he turned questioningly first to her, than two Master Yoda.

"it was me…" he said dazed, "Another me, from another time?"

"An echo that was." Yoda, "Of what was, or for you, what could have been. Belong here, you do not."

"That Starbuck died." Athena said sadly, "A long time ago, in a galaxy far far away… my Starbuck." She sighed deeply, sadly, "it was never meant to be was it, everything I've been through, none of it matters…"

"Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not." Yoda consoled.

"My Starbuck is not in the Force." Athena said sadly, "Only his echo, brought by another long ago."

"Who are you?' Starbuck asked, "Who am I? My memory its…"

"You are Starbuck." Athena said at last gathering herself, "I am Athena, There is much to say but no time to say it. In the room beyond, two great men fight evil for the fate of the universe." She rose, "Its time I joined them."

Yoda put out an arm, "Wait, Athena wait, the Force calls, not your moment is this, Not the place, not the place. Save Starbuck you must."

"If not here, where, if not now, when." Athena demanded, "Ihere is nothing left for me here, and before me is the greatest threat this galaxy will ever face."

"No," said Yoda his eyes distant, "There is another…"

Sheppard, Lando and Chewie erupted from the turbo lift followed by Ackbar and Mon Mothma. Lando placed his blaster on the console and began to key in a disconnect sequence as the Death Star shook "We can use the Stargate to get out of here!"

"No!" Sheppard grabbed his arm, "We need the gate to take out the Death Star!"

"Oh this things going down gate or no gate." Lando replied shaking him off, as if to punctuate his point, he froze, "What the kriff? That's an outgoing wormhole, to Atlantis!"

"I got a bad feeling about this…"Sheppard commented tapping his com link "Atlantis this is Sheppard, respond." After a pause he tried again. "Something's wrong over there."

Lando keyed the interface "The gates jammed open, there's biomass that hasn't fully exited the other.." A vidlink came up and the Atlantis gate room came into view. Bodies lay everywhere.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Lando cried in frustration as the station shook again, "The temperature on the other side is rising steadily, radiation is off the chart?"

"The city's been moved." Sheppard surmised, "it was supposed to escape into hyperspace."

"Who could have gotten its coordinates so quickly?" demanded Ackbar, "Where is it?"

"I don't know but if I had to make bet I'd say its right in the middle of a star." Lando replied grabbing his blaster and grabbing Mothma's arm, "We don't have time for this, we have to go now! We've got to get to a ship!"

"We can't just leave all them!" Sheppard objected, "Master Yoda, Adama, Starbuck! We have to wait!"

"We have to go." Lando insisted, "This station could go up any minute, the Stargate leads to a death trap and the only ship in this docking bay at the moment is the jumper only you can fly Sheppard, if Ackbar and Mothma die here, the new Republic dies with them! We've already lost Atlantis, we can't lose them too!"

Sheppard looked conflicted, "I don't…"

Ackbard stepped over to him.

"Young man, what does the Force tell you?" He asked, "Search your feelings."

John inhaled and was still for a moment. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes.

"Get to the Jumper." He ordered flatly, "We're getting out of here."

The storm ended. The wind ceased. Thrawn stood.

"All too easy." He declared with a half smile. He prodded the battered form before him. "Wake up Adama, is this how you choose to die?" the form stirred

"I choose… to die as myself." Adama replied weakly.

"A selfish choice." Thrawn observed, "When you know your power and your knowledge may be all I need to achieve victory."

"Aren't you… powerful enough Thrawn?" Adama coughed.

"Didn't quite et all the way back did you." Thrawn observed squatting by the side of the old man, "What's this? You're old uniform from the Galactica? Guess you grabbed the closest memory at hand to escape me hmm? Can't consume your essence if you aren't ascended, an interesting move, but had it occurred to you that your valor, your honor might perhaps bring me back to the light side?"

Adama tried to snort, "Don't try your games Thrawn I'm too old for that. You took baltar, and all that he was, if you couldn't learn from _that_…"

"Yes," Thrawn pondered, "he did have a bit of a dark streak when he was young, but he had quite a change of heart…" he leaned close to Adama, "But you are correct. I would not be changed. What… who I have become is now quite set in stone."

"You're a monster." Adama muttered, "but I have outfoxed you."

"What?" Thrawn started, "No you don't you little…" Adama shimmered blue and then disappeared leaving only his clothes behind.

"The Force is with him." Observed a gravelly voice. Thrawn looked up to see a solitary figure leaning on a walking stick.

"Master Yoda. Come to challenge me all by yourself?" Thrawn chortled, "you're quite a legend you know, I believe I studied your strategies in the clone wars quite some time ago." He smiled, "Your work was… uninspired."

"Quite to the contrary it is." Replied Yoda stolidly, "Always inspired I was, by the force. With me it is, even now."

"It will not save you, you cannot oppose me by yourself." Thrawn roared, "I am a God!" A black serpent erupted from Thrawn, "I am an emperor!" A golden dragon burst forth, "I am the Ori!" A flaming serpent poured forth, "I am a being of light! A silver serpent flew forth, and together all four stretched toward Yoda. Yoda blinked owlishly.

"And I am the Force." He replied quietly. He tapped his stick down and a figure appeared, in shimmering blue beside him. Luke Skywalker. Another appeared beside him, Obi Wan Kenobi, Another Quai Gon Jinn, Leia, Han, and others. They filled the massive throne room like a luminous army. Finally before them all appeared the spirit of Mace Windu.

"I've been waiting a long time for this. " Windu said, and stretching forth a hand it called from its belt a phantom light saber. "You're not Sith but you'll do. Evil is evil. This party, is over"


	17. Chapter 17 before i sleep

Chapter 18

Starbuck burst into the gate room with Athena as alarms blared and the Death star shook.

"Wait.." Athena pulled back

"This place is shaking apart!" he cried, "We have to go now!"

"Its already dialed out." Athena replied suspiciously, "But not to Coruscant"

"No my dear it is not." Agreed an oily voice as a man appeared behind them, "This gate is going to Atlantis."

"Iblis!" Athena cried in alarm, "How can you be here?"

"Didn't you here me my dear? Whispering? Our cells were side by side after all." He purred.

"You were on imperial city?" demanded Athena, then realization, "Sheppard set you free!"

'Who is this guy? Whose Sheppard, whats going on?' demanded Starbuck.

"He did." Iblis chuckled ignoring Starbuck, "A terrible Jedi he makes." The man mocked in passing mockery of Yoda, "Never thinking things through, so susceptible to… suggestion."

"You won't get away from this." Athena declared, "You're going to die with this station."

"Athena we don't have time for this, this place is going to blow!" Starbuck pleaded, "We have to go!"

"No!" She cried, "No Starbuck I can't let him go. I have to stop him, he's set this up from the start its what he does."

"What are you talking about?" Demanded Starbuck baffled, catching her arm, She struggled as he dragged her towards the gate."There's no time!"

"Oh there's time." Iblis said mildly stepping closer, "The time dialation from the black hole assures this. You see Atlantis isn't where its supposed to be at all."

"Everyone hold on!" Sheppard ordered as the Jumper dodge fire from a pair of pursuing TIEs

"They're herding us right back in the direction of the Imperial fleet." Ackbar shouted pointing.

"The Imperial fleets in every direction Admiral, I'm doing the best I can. "Sheppard replied wearily, "This Jumper doesn't have hyperdrive, and the cloak's disabled, the best we can hope for is to move closer to the fleet until I think off something else."

"You'd better think fast Colonel, against those cruisers we won't last long." Ackbar observed.

"We'll last longer than we will against that death star." Lando replied, "When that baby blows it'll take out most of this fleet."

"Why are they holding position, that's got to be about a third of the imperial fleet within harms way." Mothma demanded

"Its Thrawn." Sheppard replied, "He's got them in thrall but he's too busy to tell them what to do. They're holding for orders."

"He must know he can't survive the destruction of the Death Star." Mothma whispered.

"He knows nothing of the kind." Ackbar replied sourly, "In his current state he can just ascend to a higher plane. He can draw on his followers across the galaxy."

Sheppard's console beeped. "More company coming in through hyperspace!"

"It's the Tria!" lando shouted, "And the Aurora and the Orion!"

The three Ancient ships Exploded into light as they launched their drones against the imperial fleet before them.

"Jumper to Tria, I have the admiral and the president on board." Sheppard signaled, "The Death Star's about to blow we've got to get out of here!"

"Your preaching to the choir Sheppard.." Wedge's voice came over the line, "Get your butt in her pronto while we hold them off."

"Captain Antilles we need an immediate link to high command." Ackbar said, "And the president must address the new Republic immediately."

"What have you done?" Demanded Athena still resisting Starbuck's efforts to pull her to the safety off the gate.

"Merely a thought placed in the mind of a hyperdrive technician just before the city fled." Iblis grinned, "A number changed here, a decimal point moved there. Atlantis is currently orbiting a star being consumed by a black home. A necessary stop in my rather elaborate travel plans."

"You're going somewhere in time." Athena realized, "Over a star sling shotting through a black hole…"

"And with the explosive energy from the Death star, I will be flung through reality itself." Iblis chuckled. "I almost wish you had your memory back Starbuck so you could appreciate the irony, I am about to accomplish exactly what you set out to do. This wormhole will exit in your home reality, at exactly the time I need it to complete my plans."

"Just when exactly is that?" Starbuck demanded. He paused a few steps from the gate.

"Kobol of course, you see un altered, that little tribe of primitives I was incarcerated with will ultimately annihilate themselves. I need them alive and well. My first attempt to harness their chaos with the Goa'uld failed. It seems our dear Athena couldn't quite muster the fortitude to play her part."

"You _caused_…" Began Athena outraged

"Stop your sniveling." Iblis snapped, "You failed, you lacked the strength to lead the survivors to _Atlas_. The goa'uld found it and messed things up terribly. Starbuck has set off a little chain in which you _do _succeed but the Stargate on Earth is dropped in the bottom of the arctic before I can utilize it properly. Earth will never even find the Stargate in this time, they use up their precious Earth and abandon it, never knowing what secrets it holds. What unfolds next will be by _my_ design, and believe me my dear, you will suffer far less this time around, you really should be trust me on this, for I will reshape this universe. Perhaps my goals are my own, but you need not be harmed by my methods."

""The message got through sir, All forces holding position, there will be no more ambushes today." Wedge reported as Ackbar stepped out of the Jumper, "The President's message is still repeating across New Republic territory and a good portion of Imperial." He paused, "I was on my way down here sir and didn't get to see it, but my whole crew is watching it, what did she say?"

Ackbar turned and glanced at him for a moment. "She spoke the jedi mantra." He said.

"You've always had your own agenda Iblis." Athena shot back, "I could never trust you." She turned suddenly to Starbuck, "there have been four men in my life who have never let me down. Zach is gone, find Apollo and Adama, find me Starbuck, and save the universe!" She hurled Starbuck back, his foot caught Pellaeon's arm and both fell into the Stargate. Athena burst into majesty as she ascended and faced Iblis.

"You cannot stop me, "you don't have the power." He sneered then his face fell, "The shield, no!"

Athena offered one more challenge before the end

"Not the power Iblis, but the _will_."

The deflector shield shimmered into life around the Stargate, and the time dilation field disappeared. Iblis had time for a howl of rage as the Death Star exploded around him. Athena poured her energy into preserving the shield just a moment longer. The world disappeared in a maelstrom of white.

"Off he goes again." Adama observed standing amidst the stars with Yoda, "Athena held the shield together long enough for some of that energy to pas through the gate."

"Still echoes does Thrawn's rage, " Yoda observed shivering, "Save him it could not."

"It seems the jedi have a new role as Guardians." Adama commented, "In Cyranus, there are the Lords of kobol, for Earth there are the Ascended, here there will be Jedi."

"Do what we can, we must, to prevent, from ascending a being such as Thrawn." Yoda replied. "yet weary I am, forever sleep I will. Earned it I have."

"I will miss you my friend." Adama replied, "Too short our time has been."

"To the young, the future must belong." Yoda replied, "of spirit of course."

"Starbuck is certainly that." Adama commented fondly.

"Slowed he was by the time dilation field in the wormhole, still en route was he… When emerge he does, what then?"

"It will hurl the city itself through the void." Replied Adama, "A flying Dutchman" as Sheppard would have called it, "Not as far or wide as Iblis would prefer, only far enough for one more chance."

"Gone from this universe Iblis is." Yoda observed, "But the force calls a warning."

"Yes, my friend." Adama replied, "As long as that being exists in any universe, we are all in danger."

"Stop him Starbuck will." Yoda replied confidently, "Sense it I can. See a ship do I, and a city. A world in ruins from which reborn is hope. Unity of galaxies and peoples."

"Absolutely." Adama replied smiling. "I have no doubt of it Yoda, in whatever time or place he finds himself, Starbuck will save the universe.


End file.
